


Being Human

by GuyanaRose



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, glee fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhuman Quinn Fabray finds a human mate in Shelby Corcoran. Will the dubious Noah Puckerman foil Quinn's plans to claim her bride? Or will Quinn find a way to take what's rightfully hers? Girl!peen Quinn. Smutacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Authors:**  Guyana Rose & J. Rease Collaboration  
 **Rating:**  Strong M~~By Strong M we mean...well if you've read our previous works, you know what we mean ;)  
 **A/N:**  This is the first collaboration between us, and we hope you guys enjoy what we've come up with. Also, this has nothing to do with the television show Being Human (British or American versions).  
 **Disclaimer:**  Glee belongs to R.I.B. This story belongs to its authors.

**Reviews would be awesome  
**

* * *

_Alien_  is a word Quinn hates. It always sounds like some derogatory term; some curse against unseen entities; a blaspheme. And it's too vague; it only solidifies that she doesn't belong-that she is still utterly different; unclassifiable in the collective. A person could be any variety of alien, Quinn thinks, and still be completely unlike someone in the same category. Earth has never been an accepting place, Quinn supposes.

She also hates the word  _extraterrestrial_. It's too long and it insists upon itself to justify the ignorance of humans. The self-proclaimed superior race assumes that anything not exactly like them must certainly come from somewhere else-some distant, far off planet that came to be by the same miracle that sparked their single celled existence. Of course  _they're wrong_.

Quinn hates classifications. She is no alien, no galactic foreigner illegally entering the Earth's atmosphere to spy on the lowly humans. If she had to give herself a definition, she'd be mostly superhuman; an evolutionary branch of the human family tree that's simply broken off and grew into the (superior) sapling beside it.

Small towns make her feel more like an outcast than big cities. But her mother insists that small towns are easier to blend into. They blended well into this one...they just faded into the background for a while. Quinn read her books and didn't talk to anyone. She gave up making friends three small towns ago. Suddenly she is Lucy Caboosey and she's the town joke and someone pulls down her pants as a prank and they see how different she  _really_  is.

And soon she and her mother, Judy, are in Lima; and now she's Quinn and this time she decides that standing out is better than blending in. So she makes a name for herself. It's the longest they stay in one place. Quinn comes into maturity in Lima. And her mother warns her of the dangers of sex (alone and with others, since Judy mated with a human named Russell who fled when he found out what they  _ **really**_  were). But Quinn, like any teenager, doesn't really listen to her mother and she winds up getting herself pregnant.  _Like literally_. Because she has the anatomy to accommodate repopulating the planet by herself, _and_  with regular human beings if the urge arises. She blames it on a boy named Puck, because it'd be weird if she just popped up pregnant- and no one would believe her if she told them that her masturbatory explorations left her with child. At least after she found out she was pregnant, she had sex with him; it seemed only fair.

Her mother once explained that when she found a mate she would know. Her body would react and she could mate with a human being. Gender didn't matter because Quinn had both organs, and she would shift in preference with every mate she chose. For the longest time, Quinn assumed she'd never find her mate in Lima. There was always so little a chance that she'd find someone in one of these little places.

But the moment she met Shelby Corcoran, her body reacted. In the brief moment it took to sign over her parental rights (she's sixteen, she can't raise a kid), she gets hard-harder than she could ever achieve alone. And when Shelby leaves all Quinn can smell is her perfume. The smell makes her stomach churn with want. When she goes home that night feeling a bit empty (from both Beth's and Shelby's absence), she closes her eyes and sees the flex in Shelby's calves when she walks away; the twinkle in Shelby's eyes when she accepts her offspring as her own.

Quinn has found her mate; and now, she's constantly in need.

* * *

Shelby loves children. She always has. She just doesn't think she's had such a good track record with them until recently. The thought makes her smile and cringe all at the same time.

Rachel. That's her first baby girl's name. If ever there was a child that was a carbon copy of their parent, it would be Rachel Barbara Berry. The girl was focused and driven and had a voice that was three times her size. Shelby was the same way when she was growing up. Well, maybe a bit less innocent than her first born seems to be; that's the part that makes her cringe.

Shelby became impregnated with Rachel because she needed to get the hell out of Lima. She belonged on Broadway; she knew she had the talent and the drive to make it. Sounds selfish and crazy right? When Shelby thinks about it now, it sounds that way to her too; but at that time in her life she didn't have many options. So she signed the papers, and took the money. Her daughter's adoptive parents were gracious enough to let her hold the tiny bundle she'd birthed for a few moments before they took the child away. In those few moments little Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at her mother. That one tiny smile imprinted itself in to Shelby's heart and she committed it to memory.

Years later when the call of the stage had been sated and Shelby was back in Lima, she saw that smile again at a show choir competition. She couldn't help herself; she schemed and plotted and interjected herself into the girl's life. Only to reject her in a moment of weakness when the fear of not being good enough crept in to her heart.

But the universe was kind; even if in the back of her mind she didn't think she deserved it. A girl in Rachel's choir group was looking for someone to adopt her child. Beth. That's what the baby's father had named her. She can still remember the look of sadness on the young boy's face as he walked away from his seed. It's a funny thing though; whenever she looks at Beth she can't see any traces of the girl's father. All she sees is Quinn Fabray; her daughter's birth mother. Shelby had only spoken to the teenager for all of five minutes at the hospital, but she can still recall everything about her.

Her blonde hair that seemed to glow, her smooth too perfect looking skin that made Shelby's fingers itch to touch, the way the girl looked at her with intense green eyes that made Shelby want to forever be in their gaze, her cherry red lips that…

And that's why Shelby now curses her eidetic memory; especially where Quinn Fabray is concerned. She should not be thinking about her daughter's birth mother that way; about any teenager that way.

But every time she has a conversation with her daughter, or even looks at the tiny blonde, she thinks of Quinn. And yes, though it may sound strange, she has had many conversations with her daughter. The young blonde is nothing short of a prodigy. Beth took her first steps shortly after she turned six months old. By the time the young blonde reached her first birthday she was speaking, and understanding, with the clarity of a normally developed child of thirteen years of age. Shelby had followed the usual steps that parents of gifted children took. She had the girl tested and received confirmation of everything she already knew. To say her daughter was gifted would be an understatement.

Shelby refused the doctors' list of special schools in Europe and ignored the voice mails and letters she received from their headmasters. She wanted Beth to have a proper childhood; although she wasn't quite sure how to do that. She didn't know what Beth's needs would be or even what type of lessons to give her if she home schooled her.

Again, she found her thoughts returning to Quinn. She'd checked the girl's background and found that the blonde was an excellent student. It was noted that several times her teachers had wanted to skip her grades but her mother never allowed it. Shelby concluded that, like herself, Quinn's mother wanted her to have a normal childhood.

About a month ago Shelby was offered a small teaching position at McKinley High. She gladly took the position, because she had ulterior motives. One; she wanted to redeem herself to Rachel. She realized the mistake she made pushing her first born away and she hoped Rachel would forgive her and give her a second chance. Two; she wanted to give Quinn the opportunity to be a part of Beth's life. She didn't want her to have any of the regrets that she had where Rachel was concerned. And she wanted to get to know the girl herself. By doing so maybe she would be better prepared to raise Beth as she got older … or at least that's what she told herself.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhuman Quinn Fabray finds a human mate in Shelby Corcoran. Will the dubious Noah Puckerman foil Quinn's plans to claim her bride? Or will Quinn find a way to take what's rightfully hers? Girl!peen Quinn. Smutacular.

**Authors:**  Guyana Rose & J. Rease Collaboration  
 **Rating:**  Strong M~~By Strong M we mean...well if you've read our previous works, you know what we mean ;)  
 **A/N:**  This is the first collaboration between us, and we hope you guys enjoy what we've come up with. Also, this has nothing to do with the television show Being Human (British or American versions).  
We do a bit of backtracking in this one so watch for the scene changes.  
 **Disclaimer:**  Glee belongs to R.I.B. This story belongs to its authors.

**Reviews would be awesome  
**

* * *

Shelby lays awake in her bedroom listening to the pattern of rain falling on the roof of her condo. She can hear Beth in the living room playing and laughing at something Sandy Cheeks just did to SpongeBob. Beth's laughter makes her giggle.

Her mind strays to her other daughter and she wonders what Rachel sounded like at Beth's age. She knew months ago she wanted to speak with Rachel and correct the mistake she made pushing the girl away. Accepting the English teacher position at McKinley gave her a reason; a foot in the door so to speak. She didn't want to just show up and possibly offend the girl, so over the past month she's been making amends. She and Rachel speak fairly regularly now and she's even come over to the condo for dinner a few times. The fact that Beth has been growing very fond of her older sister warms Shelby's heart. She knows she's not where she wants to be with Rachel yet; but the girl was giving her a chance and she intends to be better.

She isn't sure how long she lays there daydreaming, but a tiny knock on the door pulls her out of her head.

"Yes Beth."

The little blonde opens the door and smiles as she runs and jumps on to her mother. She erupts in a fit of giggles as Shelby catches and tickles her. When their laughter dies down they lay on their sides facing each other.

"I suppose it's time to feed you again?"

"I think it's illegal if you don't."

"Only in certain countries; but I'm sure I can find you some scraps."

"You're too kind."

Shelby chuckles as she leans forward to kiss the little blonde's forehead.

"What do you want to do after breakfast?"

"You said if it stopped raining we could go to the park. I wanna climb the monkey bars."

" _Want to_."

Shelby hates when Beth uses slang so she always corrects her.

"I would very much appreciate if you would allow me to frolic on the monkey bars today mother."

Beth always feels the need to be cheeky after being corrected. She earns another round of tickles for her trouble.

Shelby turns her head to look out the window that's behind her. The sky is still filled with storm clouds but it has stopped raining. She has a small inkling to tell her daughter no. She can't really think of a reason why; she just has a feeling. But one look at the girl's hopeful smile and she knows she can't say no.

"Mom-my."

Beth whines and Shelby realizes that she's zoned out staring at her daughter; again. She sighs as the girl scoots closer to cuddle with her.

"Were you thinking about Quinn again?"

Beth's voice is whispered against her mother's chest. Shelby gives her a small squeeze and kisses the top of her head.

"I was actually thinking about Noah  _and_  Quinn," she knows she's telling her daughter a bold faced lie but she really doesn't want to talk much about Quinn, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just nervous about meeting with them, that's all."

"Me too," Beth whispers after a moment of silence.

Shelby holds Beth for a while longer then gets up and cooks them breakfast. After they clean up and shower they leave for the park.

The grass at the park is damp and there are puddles everywhere but the temperature is more than tolerable. Shelby climbs all over the monkey bars with Beth and even jumps through some puddles with her. After about an hour and a half of running and splashing and climbing a tree or two, Beth is worn out. She falls asleep in Shelby's arms on the way back to the car.

The brunette takes care not to wake the sleeping child as she maneuvers the seat belt around her tiny body so she can lay down in the backseat versus her not as comfortable car seat. Once Shelby gets herself situated and is about to pull on her seatbelt she notices a pink-haired person moving towards the duck pond. It takes a minute before she can see the person's face. Her eyes go wide when she does.

* * *

It's grey when she gets to the pond. The sky is a monochrome variety of dreariness, and it fits the September forecast as well as Quinn's melancholy mood. Her feet led her here with no real purpose; but as she sits on the bench overlooking the water she feels like it was a good idea. It seems tranquil enough to detour her derailing thoughts of Shelby Corcoran. Nothing else has for the majority of her summer. Quinn was getting exhausted trying not to think of the woman; or ways to get said woman to come willingly to her bed.

The pond is exactly what Quinn needs, she decides. A quiet, soothing place to forget her obsessions. She used to frequent this place often with Brittany and Santana- or just with Brittany when Santana couldn't come to feed the ducks. They spent their summers here sometimes. Skipping rocks and cloud gazing; trivial things that seem so childish to her now; now that she is an adult.

That is another thought she can't seem to stop from crossing her mind. Maturity. How many times she's heard her mother lecture her on sex; on mating. How lucky she is to have found a mate at all against such small odds. How she must act before some human takes claim of Shelby first. She's sick of  _those_  lectures. She hates that her mother keeps telling her that Beth may bond to Shelby; that if Quinn can claim her as a mate, their family would be a unit.  _Bonded; unbreakable_. She's tired of her mother rubbing her inadequacies in her face; her failures. Especially when every fiber of her being continues to ache for Shelby's presence- when her every waking moment is dedicated to being close to the woman.

With maturity comes great responsibility.

No one in Lima can account for Quinn's whereabouts this summer. Not that a few haven't tried. Rachel has been persistent until lately, and Santana tends to send her threats via text that she never follows up on. Quinn has managed to explore her newfound adulthood privately, but nothing she's tried can fill the Shelby sized void she's been suffering from.

School starts tomorrow, and she would have to come out of hiding.

And she would have to unveil her new look. Not that she cares what the rest of the school thinks anymore- she likes her pink hair and loose fitting cargo pants and layers of sleeves. She almost threw away her closet full of skirts and summer dresses- since choosing a mate, her anatomy has become more pronounced, and it's hard flattening the bulge she gets whenever she wears her more feminine clothing.

Quinn sighs, so lost in thought she doesn't hear the light footsteps coming from behind her (which is honestly a feat, since she has supersonic hearing). She jumps slightly when warm fingers cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Quinn smiles, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Hi Brittany."

"Hi Q," the dancer skips to the front of the bench and sits down beside her. Quinn is only mildly surprised to see the Cheerio uniform under Brittany's jacket. She can't help her eyes as they linger on well toned long legs.

"Stand up," Brittany said.

The request breaks the staring contest she's having with the dancer's skin.

" _What?"_

"Stand up. You look different, I want to see."

Quinn isn't in the habit of taking orders, but like Santana, she's a softy where Brittany is concerned. She does as she is asked. She stands and spins in a slow circle; allowing the blonde to take in her new attire. When they are face to face again the dancer nods her head with a look of minor contemplation.

" _Hot."_

Quinn smirks, sitting back on the bench.

"Um, thanks Britt,"

"Are you okay?" the dancer asks as she moves closer to her friend. Quinn almost scoots in the opposite direction. Since acknowledging her mate her body has been on edge.

The thought crosses Quinn's mind for a split second to make something up but she remembers that this is  _Brittany_. Brittany would see right through her.

"Kinda just … going through some things B," it's the best she can do.

"Hmm. You've been going through it since you had Beth."

Quinn doesn't confirm what was just said. She hasn't spoken to anyone about Beth other than her mother. She hasn't dealt with the adoption or all those feelings that go with it. She's done what she needed to so she could continue to blend. It's only been this summer that she finally started getting to know herself- getting ready to claim her mate. She doesn't refute Brittany's observation either; nor does she stop Brittany from latching on to one of her arms and scooting closer so she can lay her head on Quinn's shoulder. Her skin feels on fire. Some part of her brain can smell Brittany.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany whispers.

"Shoot."

"Why'd you go after all those guys last year?"

Quinn doesn't know why her body tenses; she feels the sudden onslaught of being caught.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought," Brittany sits up. She takes a pause to collect her thoughts, "I thought you were like me and San. Well, San likes girls more than boys, so I guess I thought you were like me. That you liked both."

It's such a Brittany way of putting it, but Quinn understands what her friend is asking. Brittany's a people person- she's easy going, likeable; simple even. But most people don't understand her. It takes a special kind of person to understand how Brittany makes connections from her observations.

"You don't have to hide all the time Quinn, not with me." It comes out barely audible, but if anyone could hear it, Quinn would.

Quinn turns away from the pond to look at Brittany, speechless. Is she that transparent? Quinn almost says something that she knows would get the blonde to back off but … maybe it'd be nice to have a confidant that isn't her nagging mother.

"What if -what if I told you I was, you know …  _different_. I mean, like you but … still different."

Brittany's face transforms into one of complete concentration.

"Like a unicorn with zebra stripes?"

Quinn smiles.

"Exactly, but just imagine if a zebra had stripes that could change like a chameleon."

Brittany nods her head in understanding, and a smile grows across her features.

"Well that sounds awesome."

Quinn smiles back and pulls Brittany by the hand to the huge tree near the water bank. She needed to be out of sight and out of earshot of any passersby. Quinn has a not so tiny feeling that they were being watched. They sit beside each other in silence for a few moments. Both of their backs press against the massive tree trunk. Quinn doesn't know where to start. She pulls her knees to her chest before taking a deep breath. It's now or never. When Quinn turns, Brittany doesn't say anything, but her eyes tell Quinn that she's listening. So Quinn talks. She gives Brittany the short version of her family history, her anatomical differences and she admits to Britt just how much she misses Beth.

Brittany is nothing but attentive.

She answers her question about all the boys she dated last year. About how they weren't fulfilling...like there was something missing in their touch. She also tells her that it is better to hide in plain sight- and dating boys kept her safe. She tells Brittany about coming into her maturity; and she explains that once she reaches assurance in her partner- she can't control her urges; her uncontrollable hormones...her own body. She tells Brittany that she thought dating guys would help; or at least give her a distraction (she doesn't tell Brittany who she needs a distraction from, however). She explains that dating only turned into more frustration.

Even something as small as being gay or bisexual or anything other than completely unbendingly straight in Lima is enough to make you a target; and Quinn needed to blend, Brittany knows that. The dancer continues to listen and interjects a question here or there but mostly keeps quiet; knowing that Quinn really just needs to talk.

When she's done, she lets out a shallow breath and she stretches her legs out in front of her. She's waiting for disbelief; she's waiting for shock or some other bad reaction. She's afraid that she acted too soon. That telling Brittany of all people may not have been such a good idea. But when she turns to face Brittany, the girl quirks a side of her mouth and lunges forward, knocking them both over and holding Quinn in a tight hug that she gratefully returns. When they're arms loosen Brittany sits up, straddling Quinn's waist, with a pensive look on her face and a mischievous spark in her eyes.

Quinn knows that look. It's the same look Brittany used to get when she would convince Quinn to help her ambush Santana at the sleepovers they used to have. She never did anything with either girl; too scared that she'd lose her friends if they knew the truth about her. But … she did watch.

"So; none of those boys helped you with your _problem_?"

Quinn gulps. Her body is already starting to react to having Brittany on her lap. She lets her back rest on the bark of the nearest tree.

Her eyes refocus and she sees Brittany smirking at her.

"No...the boys weren't the problem. I guess the problem I was having was the fact that I need a mate. Someone I'm connected to forever. And no matter how much I wanted things to work out with all the guys I dated, I knew deep down it wouldn't. My body never wanted boys...no matter how hard I forced it. But I don't get to choose my mate; it happens when I meet them..."

She is quiet. She doesn't want to give too much away. She doesn't want Brittany to know that she was smitten with Shelby Corcoran of all people.

"You're thinking about  _her_  right now aren't you? I can tell," Brittany slides down just a few centimeters and grinds purposefully into Quinn's hardening length.

Quinn opens her mouth to protest but a choked groan is all that escapes. Her hands glide up Brittany's bent legs and tremble on her ass; she lets instinct make her decision and she gently pushes down as she raises her hips to roll in time with the dancer's. Quinn can feel the twigs beneath her breaking under their weight. Brittany's legs were bent on either side of Quinn's thighs. Brittany wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and gets close to her ear before whispering:

"I don't know who she is, but if you haven't been with a girl before maybe you should have some practice first, so you're ready for her when the time comes?"

The proposal is spoken as a question, but Quinn's fluent in Brittany. Brittany has already made her mind up as to where this is going, and Quinn can't think of any reason she should stop her. Her body  _ **needs**_  this- if only to stop her ache for Shelby temporarily. Quinn kisses Brittany first, and she indulges in the fruitiness of Brittany's lips...the slow, exploratory beginning of the butterfly inducing kiss. She can feel Brittany smiling into it, and Quinn has to keep tabs on Brittany's wandering hands as they bunch in the fabric of her jean jacket to pull her close.

Quinn has had sex with another person once; and that single time, she had a vagina. The experience, while not horrible, wasn't something she looked forward to again. But now that she's come into her sexual awakening, she can't help but be giddy with the control she exudes this time.

How wrong she is.

Brittany wiggles expertly in her lap, kissing her so deeply that Quinn loses her train of thought. All she can string together are the incoherent noises and the subtle smells pulsating off Brittany in waves. Quinn is hyper aware of everything and nothing simultaneously—surprised often by the involuntary movements evoked by Brittany's soft hands and moving mouth. She is taken aback at what the taller girl can make her do with a single kiss, or a stroke of her hips over her hardening length. Quinn smells the rain before it begins falling, drops small and light over their still moving bodies.

Thunder claps them apart, and Brittany stands, both of her legs on either sides of Quinn's open thighs. Quinn watches from her perch on the ground, staring into Brittany's height as she pulls down her panties from beneath her Cheerios skirt. Quinn doesn't move as the taller blonde supports herself against the tree and lifts her leg to pull off the damp fabric. Quinn remembers to breathe when Brittany leans forward to tuck them into Quinn's jean jacket pocket.

"A souvenir..."

Brittany leans away from her ear with a grin plastered across her face. She extends her hand in silent invitation and Quinn takes it to stand up. Quinn's hands automatically migrate to Brittany's hips when she is securely on her feet. Quinn turns Brittany until her back hits the tree just before the steady shower begins spattering against the once peaceful pond.

"Do you mind the rain?"

Brittany's eyes drift down to Quinn's lips, a smirk tugs at the corners of her mouth. She shakes her head in the negative.

"Can you hold me up?"

Quinn nods, happier than ever for her super strength. Not that anyone ever noticed in Cheerios practice. Brittany wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and kisses her, one long leg wraps around Quinn's waist before another locks at the ankle. Brittany is hot and swollen and soft against the thin material of her cargo pants, and Quinn's only complaint is that she isn't bare against that luscious flesh.

Brittany bites her lip, and Quinn moans in response, thunder shattering serenity behind them as she grinds against Brittany's moving pelvis. She needs more. The rain is falling harder, drops dampening her hair against her face, pink blurring her eyes when she pulls away from the cheerleader to tug her zipper down enough to fist her erection from her pants. Brittany leans against the tree, wet from rain and maybe something else; holding on by the sheer willpower of her thighs as Quinn's pants and underwear fall deftly against the moistening Earth.

She can hear Brittany's breath over the cacophony of the approaching storm. She can hear Brittany's raging heartbeat, blood pumping through veins; arousal wafting in the air like a musky, beckoning aroma. Quinn's mouth moves to the crook of Brittany's neck. Kisses pepper trails behind salty raindrops, and Brittany's hands wrap in pink hair and grips—Quinn bucks against bare, slick flesh and she can feel the head of her cock stop Brittany's words as they grind desperately against the tree…in rhythm with the rain.

"I need you  _inside_."

Quinn nods, stopping her hungry hips long enough to answer Brittany's request.

"I can't get you pregnant...but, if you need me to wear a condom, we have to take this somewhere else..."

"I'm on the pill. Just, don't make a mess on my uniform."

For some reason Quinn twitches, suddenly desperate to feel what the inside of Brittany feels like. Brittany leans back against the tree as Quinn lines up at her entrance; and just like that, they begin. Quinn pushes in with little resistance, and Brittany makes a show out of how tightly she can squeeze around Quinn's girth without moving.

Quinn lets Brittany set the pace, the dancer's legs flex and contract against her as she moves with Quinn inside her without effort. Brittany is tight and wet and the friction she causes rubs over Quinn's dick like a wave of liquid bliss. Soon, Quinn is thrusting upward as Brittany pushes downward and they set a rhythm akin to rain hitting the leaves above their heads as they move.

Quinn needs to be in control before Brittany pushes her over the edge, so she grabs at Brittany's waist and she adds force to her thrusts, moving the taller girl's body harder against the tree. Brittany whimpers each time Quinn pounds in to the hilt, and Quinn feels her body tingle from a feeling that isn't directly related to the wet friction rubbing her closer to release.

She feels it.

Eyes burning on the back of her neck. She feels the buzz of energy focused on her moving body. Her ears pick up the faint sound of heavy breathing, when Quinn closes her eyes she can imagine fingertips gripping a steering wheel- the gentle squeeze of sweaty palms clenching soft leather. And then she smells her. Shelby. A passing whiff of her perfume and the faint hint of arousal. She pulses inside of Brittany, and quickens her pace.

The rain comes down steadily, and Quinn begins bucking into Brittany with such force that she scoots higher on the tree. Quinn can't help but swell at the thought of Shelby seeing her this way; rocking against another woman. She hopes it's jealousy that she smells with the rain. Quinn even tells herself that it's all in her head- that Shelby is somewhere else and somehow she's imagining her presence- projecting her to see her dirty deeds.

But the labored breathing in her ear tells her otherwise. Brittany is moaning her name, her legs squeezing around Quinn's waist as she thrusts harder, faster. She's close, and the way Brittany flutters around her moving dick tells her that soon she will be too.

Quinn concentrates on hitting a particular spot inside of Brittany that makes the dancer convulse, and she rams into it repeatedly, her mind too preoccupied with thoughts of Shelby to keep her composure. Brittany wails when she comes, the long groan is one of satisfaction and fatigue. She slumps against Quinn's still thrusting body- sighing contently as Quinn continues her ascent to climax.

When she does, thunder rumbles the sky long and hard, and it covers the garbled sounds of Quinn coming with Shelby's name on her tongue.

When she slides out of Brittany's trembling body, she hears nothing but quiet. She feels the woman closer, still as she pulls her pants up. She feels like a cheating spouse the moment Brittany kisses her goodbye, patting the pair of panties still in her pocket as a reminder of what they'd done. The sky stops crying the moment she settles back on the pond bench, and she's only damp when she hears the approaching footsteps from somewhere close.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

* * *

Shelby's not quite sure what to think of Quinn's new look. It's a stark difference from the young woman she remembers from the hospital. Quinn seems a little taller, with slightly rounder curves and more muscle to her build. The new body frame suits her well Shelby decides. She's not opposed to the pink hair; self expression is important to her. But the whole grunge look with the clothes? That's going to need to change if Quinn wants to be a part of Beth's life. Shelby watches as Quinn sits staring at the pond. By the time the brunette makes a decision to speak to the young woman she sees someone else approaching the pond.

Shelby recognizes the cheerleading uniform the tall blonde is wearing. And judging from how familiar she seems with Quinn, she assumes they're friends. She ignores the sudden clench in her gut when the blonde lays her head on Quinn's shoulder. She feels the need to look away to settle her now upset nerves when Quinn leans in to the girl's touch; placing her head atop the blonde's.

Shelby's confused. She doesn't understand the … this … she doesn't know what to call what she's feeling right now. She knows she's been on an emotional tumble since she adopted Beth; but what she's feeling now is more intense than anything she's felt before.

The brunette has never been a patient person. Luckily having Beth has curbed that; somewhat. She resolves herself to wait until the blonde was gone, then she would have a quick chat with Quinn and take Beth home for lunch. Only a few moments after she makes that decision however, her instincts scream at her to leave;  _now_. But something even stronger than the warning alert makes her stay.

She turns in her seat to check on Beth. She often watches her little girl while she sleeps; it always seems to calm her; makes her focus when her mind got too jumbled with things. She thinks the tiny blonde always looks so innocent when she's asleep. She chuckles at the thought of what Beth will be like when she's older; she has a feeling her daughter will be quite the handful. She reaches under the backseat and pulls out a blanket to drape over her sleeping angel's slim shoulders. She takes the time to brush blonde curls out of Beth's face.

When she focuses on Quinn and the cheerleader again, she instantly wishes she hadn't. The calm she just recovered is quickly seeping away from her as she spies the girls having an intimate moment. She barely registers the booming thunder or the rain beginning to fall as she watches the cheerleader pull off her panties and slide them into Quinn's pocket.

Try as she might she can't look away; tunnel vision sets in. With every new action she sees her grip on the steering wheel gets tighter and her throat seems to be trying to close in on itself. Her stomach is in knots. She's nervous and angry and jeal … no, she can't bring herself to admit that one, and strangely turned on; intrigued even. It's not really the act of sex in general that has her feeling this way; it's the way they're doing it.

Quinn's pants are around her ankles and she's thrusting into the cheerleader. Shelby can't see any straps so she knows the former blonde isn't wearing a toy. But the alternative can't be possible could it? Shelby rolls her eyes at her own ignorance after a moment of pondering. Of course it's possible; Beth has extra parts too and Quinn did give birth to Beth. With that sorted out she realizes that she's now watching the mother of her child fuck some whore against a tree.

Grrr.

Shelby quietly growls to herself and takes a deep breath. She briefly closes her eyes and shakes her head back and forth to try and clear out those last thoughts. It sounds too much like she's calling Quinn her baby daddy.

She doesn't know how appropriate that label is.

Her eyes look up just as lightning stabs the wet sky. Her gaze is glued to Quinn's hips pistonning back and forth. Shelby can't help the clench she feels in her nether regions; the slight burning itch that begins to plague her; the ravenous need to have someone inside her. She can't stop the waterfall of liquid ruining her panties. Her thoughts begin to stray as she continues to watch.

She can almost feel the bark of the tree against her back. Feel the rain trickling down her head and neck. Feel the heated press of skin against her rapidly heating flesh. Hear the ragged intakes of breath in her ear.

Four words silently destroy her as they're whispered in her mind.

That should be me.

Her eyes screw shut as thunder barrels across the sky. The skin over her knuckles stretches to its limit as her grip gets impossibly tighter on the steering wheel. Her head pushes roughly against her headrest. Her body's reaction has her dismantled. She tries to steady her breathing, and regain control of her body; but she makes the mistake of looking up again. Lust filled blue eyes are locked with hers. She's powerless to stop the squinting of her eyes or the scowl forming on her face as the cheerleader smirks and winks at her.

Her gaze is pulled to the backseat as she hears Beth moving in her sleep. Her daughter unknowingly saves her; she'd temporarily forgotten the girl was back there. She had had every intention of stomping through the heavy streams of rain so she could knock the smirk off that bitch's face; but Beth had spared her the embarrassment. Who Quinn fucks and where is really none of her concern. For goodness sake she's nearly twice the girl's age. In her mind she's kicking herself for her jealousy; that fucking word that she didn't want to admit to. But still, she can't seem to shake it.

The rain is considerably less as she watches Quinn pull her pants up. The cheerleader is starting to walk away and before she can stop herself Shelby is out of her car and walking towards Quinn. Her stomach churns as she catches the lingering scent of sex in the air. Sex and something else that she assumes is just Quinn. She has to swallow several times to keep the bile rising in her throat from erupting out of her body. The rain completely stops once she's a few feet away from the park bench that Quinn is again occupying.

She doesn't know why her nerves are making her so queasy. It's not like this is going to be some serious talk, she just wants the girl to know that she'll be seeing her regularly at school and that she's going to give her the opportunity to get to know Beth. That's what she meant to say; what actually comes out surprises her.

* * *

"Was that your girlfriend?"

Quinn turns around faster than she should, somewhat curious to the angry tone of Shelby's voice.

"I uh … no, I don't have a girlfriend. Are you here alone?"

Shelby rolls her eyes. Quinn has no right to ask her questions right now.

"You make it a habit to randomly screw girls in the park then?"

Shelby ignores Quinn's question entirely. She's irrationally upset; but Quinn doesn't know that.

Quinn is taken aback by the boldness of the accusation. She didn't expect Shelby to be so...bold. Shelby exudes so many different emotions; anger, embarrassment, repulsion, jealousy and betrayal. Quinn has work to do.

"Do  _you_  make it a habit to watch?"

Quinn stops herself from going in to complete bitch mode when she realizes the strikes adding up against her. But she is somewhat entertained at the thought of Shelby being unable to look away. Shelby scoffs and rolls her eyes again. Quinn feels like Shelby might leave...and she can't let go of this first impression on a sour note. Quinn lets out a sigh of defeat, now is not the time for these types of games.

"I'm sorry, Shelby- I didn't mean it that way. And no- I don't make it a habit … is Beth here … with you?" She knew the answer to that already. She felt Beth's presence. Her daughter's sense of ease and comfort.

Shelby looks away and crosses her arms over her chest, almost like she's gingerly holding herself. Her eyes close for a moment and she shakes her head.

"Actually,  _I'm sorry,_  Quinn _._  It really isn't my business. The only business I have with you is Beth."

Quinn opens her mouth to protest. She slams it shut before she can say something that might drive Shelby away. Beth is in that car. Quinn has this insatiable urge to run up and find her… to hold her. She bites it back; her focus should be getting on Shelby's good side.

"Did she … she didn't see, right?"

"No. She's actually asleep and I need to get her home," Shelby responds.

Shelby really means she needs to get herself home. She's feeling too many things because of Quinn right now and she doesn't know how to deal.

Quinn nods to her statement. Okay … that's okay. She could feel Shelby this close. She could smell her all around. She could almost hear inside her head. Quinn shakes her own head to stop from invading the woman's thoughts. If Shelby was that easy to read, Quinn has a better chance than she thought. The older woman was fighting the attraction. But Quinn is happy that the attraction is there at all. She changes course, she calms her tone.

"How are you doing, Shelby? Is Beth … is she happy? Are you?" she asks.

Shelby feels her mood slip again.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she barks.

If Quinn is questioning her parenting she'd have to rethink allowing the blonde to get anywhere near Beth. Sure she messed up with Rachel, but she was making amends for that. Quinn had no right to question her.

"No- I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just meant … how's motherhood? Are you and Beth … bonding?"

Quinn is definitely getting frustrated. Talking to Shelby is like running into a brick wall repeatedly. Shelby obviously wouldn't hear the silent question in that … but Quinn asked hoping Shelby would answer accordingly.

"What … is that even supposed to mean Quinn?  _My_  daughter and I are close, yes, but I'm confused as to why you think that's any of your business to know."

Shelby knows her words are harsh and she's trying to calm herself but something keeps nagging at her and she doesn't know why.

Quinn sighs and looks away. Close … what's close supposed to mean? She kicks at the ground with the point of her boot before turning back to Shelby.

"My mom always said I was a … special child. If Beth is like me she might feel … out of place being with a parent who doesn't understand what she's going through. I just meant if she talks to you … about what she's going through?"

That doesn't do much to calm Shelby's nerves. She almost feels like Quinn is challenging her. Why would she think that Beth would be lonely; especially now that the young blonde has been getting acquainted with her older sister?

"Like I said, she and I are close. We talk. She's healthy and happy and everything she should be for such an advanced child," Shelby says coolly, "She gets along with all the children at her daycare, she thinks the world of her big sister, and she's even grown a fondness for Rachel's fathers. Her body has yet to be an issue for her and honestly I doubt it ever will be; she's a very self confident and extremely intelligent child. Anymore questions Quinn?"

Something in Quinn's stomach knots… It feels like abandonment. She shakes the feeling away. Quinn made an adult decision. She would've burdened her mother; she would have had to drop out of school. She made the right choice- obviously Shelby loves her daughter … and Quinn would try her hardest to be there for Beth...for Shelby too.

"I need to go, Beth's going to be waking up needing lunch soon and I need to get her home," Shelby says.

"Can I see her?"

It comes out without permission. Quinn wants to see the little girl she conceived alone. She wants to know if she looks like her- she wants to hear what her voice sounds like and pick her up and tell her she's sorry...that it was for the best.

Shelby can't help but scoff. In her mind she's yelling at herself again. She can't seem to stop the venom in her voice.

"You know Quinn, Beth's a special kid. How she can do some of the things she does I'm not quite sure, but I assume she gets most of it from you. And somehow I've picked up some of those traits as well."

Quinn didn't have the right! Especially after Quinn insinuated that she wasn't doing a good job raising Beth and definitely not after what she just saw. Even with the realization that what she saw really should not be bothering her; and perhaps it wouldn't if that fucking slut hadn't taunted her.

 _"Can you see her?"_  her voice echoes after Quinn's question. The audacity Quinn had for asking her that.

She doesn't mean to sound so vindictive; but she's not a person that sugarcoats her emotions. And she can't stop the image of Brittany winking at her replaying over and over in her mind.

"I could smell you from the parking lot. You reek of … that girl; and what? You think when Beth sees you she'll run in to your arms or want you to hold her? Jesus you're as bad as Noah."

She'd had this talk with him a week ago and all he did was try to flirt with her the whole time.

"Quinn, I expected..."

She pauses and looks away. She needs to focus; being close to Quinn felt so overwhelming. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She feels more than sees Quinn take a step towards her.

"Shelby..."

If Quinn touches her she'll come apart.

"Don't."

She holds her hand up and takes a step back without opening her eyes. Effectively stopping Quinn's movement and whatever words were going to come out of her mouth. She fights a brief battle with her nerves and after a final calming breath she opens her eyes and lowers her hand. The calm she now commands seems eerie to her.

"I expected ... more."

She stops herself from adding on 'from you'. Because she shouldn't be expecting anything from Quinn; she keeps constantly reminding herself of that. But these weird feelings keep getting in the way. She speaks while her eyes still linger on the pond; away from Quinn ... away from that damn tree that she fucked that girl against that seems to tower in her peripheral vision. She can't look at her. She knows she'll lose her resolve if she does.

"All I came over to tell you is I want you and Noah to be apart of Beth's life. I've been in your situation and the regret that comes later? It just sucks. So i'm trying to spare you both that heartache but you two really need to get it together. Perhaps starting with not fucking a girl in a public place where..."

She almost says, 'where I can see', but she catches herself just in time.

"Where children, including the one you birthed, can see you. When I have time I'll schedule a date to meet with you and Noah so we can all talk and set some kind of schedule."

Shelby doesn't say anything else. She can't. She turns and walks quickly away so the tears that are burning through the backs of her eyes aren't seen by Quinn. Halfway to the car she spies a little blonde head moving around in the backseat. She curses herself for not having her emotions in check. Lately Beth's been scarily accurate at picking up on her mother's moods; especially if she's feeling angry or sad. Right now Shelby herself couldn't say exactly what she was feeling.

" _Quinn honey I don't mean to be eavesdropping but I really couldn't ignore the feelings you're emitting right now. You need to go after her. She may not understand the reason yet but what she saw you do hurt her, deeply. The walls she's going to build around her heart will be hard to get past. Don't let her leave feeling so heartbroken."_

Judy's voice in her head makes Quinn almost run after her. She almost grabs her arm as Shelby turns away but something stops her. It's a penetrating force; it's something that she's only ever felt her mother do to her-

Someone is invading her mind.

Quinn instantly knows its Beth. Only other people like her have this particular talent. Communication she hadn't thought she would be capable of with Beth. Because Beth wasn't her daughter...they'd lost their bond when Quinn abandoned her.

_"Leave us alone. Leave my mother alone. You don't deserve her; and you aren't worthy of me."_

Quinn wants to answer back. She wants to jump to her daughter's mind and tell her how much worthiness she can earn...how deserving she can be. But she's stuck. She's frozen to the spot with first impressions of her daughter floating through her mind. She tries to follow her trail; she tries to gather some sort of direction into her thoughts, but Beth's bond is strong; and it's directly bonded to Shelby. Quinn feels the child searching for a way out of her head, lost by the instinct that she could do this...but uncertain how to get out.

Quinn feels it again, this time from further away. Deep and permanent in the reccesses of her mind. Her mother. Judy.

_"Quinn, don't let Shelby walk away from you angry. Don't let her resent you for making her feel that way."_

Quinn has two people in her mind. They mingle on different ends. She's overwhelmed with their presence. She falls to her knees.

" _Beth, I know you only want to protect your mother and you may not understand; but do realize that some words are very harmful to our kind._

Quinn is surprised that Judy can speak to Beth this way. Obviously the connection between grandmother and granddaughter isn't as badly bruised and disconnected as the connection she herself should have with Beth.

Beth came into her mind forcefully, breaking through her vulnerability and enforcing the rules. Beth was claiming territory to her family; a family Quinn isn't a part of; one she probably never would be a part of.

Her mother walked in with the key. Judy rarely imposes on Quinn's private thoughts, but when she does she's welcomed. And when she does, Quinn needs help. She needs someone like her...someone of her kind. For as long as she can remember her mother was her only link to her ancestors. Beth had to make a history of her own with Shelby; a human. Sadistically her biological mother's mate.

Beth and Judy could feel each other. She could feel their energies acknowledging each other and her brain swells. Judy is in awe, floating toward the lost child, arms outstetched. And Beth is drawn to her out of curiosity. Judy is a force in her brain and Beth is an anchor. She doesn't know how long she can have them there; burdens to her skull...

Quinn focuses. They will meet one day; face to face. When Quinn and Shelby bond and Beth begins forgiveness. She clears her mind slowly; she pushes at both of them. Judy fights her until Beth is gone from her mind. Until there is just her and her mother; the woman strong enough to fight against Quinn's defenses- because they were defences taught by her to begin with.

When she opens her eyes to empty air, tears drag slowly down her face in wake. Shelby is gone and so is the car and Quinn...she's exhausted. Her breath is shallow and her head is pounding and she's so tired. Her child, so close...so far. She had to bring back the trust she would have had had she kept the girl. She had to show her how much she loves her. Beth is her greatest sacrifice...never a mistake.

Quinn's knees buckle from under her and she falls forward on her open palms to grip at the wet ground. The sense of guilt clouding her throat is too much. She feels so alone; so disconnected. She feels hurt and desperate and lonely. Her body feels heavy; her heart hurts in her chest and her breathing begins to speed up with the onslaught of another storm. She wants to be everything they need; she needs to be their family.

Not bonding her families feels like it will destroy her.

The further away Shelby was; the stronger the pain. Quinn felt like the tether connected to her insides tugged the further Shelby drove. She couldn't bear this rejection- she couldn't bear to be without them. She would wait. She  **will**  wait. Even if they find her broken in that same spot- she would wait until there was no more suffering.

Until Shelby knows everything.

There is an an echo in her mind that cuts through the fog calmly. Quinn is afraid it's Beth again, looking to crush her spirit. But instead she hears her mother's voice, calm and soothing through the haze of her hurting.

_"I'm on my way baby...hold on, I'll be there soon."_

Quinn supposes this is how Shelby makes Beth feel. Loved; unafraid...cared for. She sobs loudly, and cries with the rainfall.

* * *

Judy feels all of her daughter's pain as she runs out of the house and races to her car. She can feel all the hurt and confusion her granddaughter is feeing as well.

She pushes away the small thoughts in her mind telling her that she's being quite the hypocrite.

She had a feeling it would happen like this; if only she could have gotten Quinn to listen and take her advice. But Quinn hasn't been very happy with her lately. Judy knows that her daughter only thinks she's nagging and fussing at her all the time; but that truly isn't the case.

She doesn't want Quinn to go through what she's been going through for years now. She knew all too well the damage that could be done from not being with one's mate; sheer power of will alone is the only thing that's kept her from claiming her mate.

Most times the older woman could deal. There was meditation; astroprojection hindered the calling of flesh. It's been a comfort thus far for her; for the mate Judy can't yet claim. It does help that she's good friends with a member of the girl's family. But sometimes when she happens to see her mate around town, she literally feels like she's burning slowly from the inside out.

She doesn't want that for Quinn.

Her heart breaks as she pulls into the parking lot and sees her child doubled over in pain and agony. Judy knows Quinn will hate it, but she's going to have to push the girl even harder to get her to take action.

She's positive Quinn won't like what she has to say when they get home; but she's determined to make sure Quinn doesn't follow in her footsteps.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhuman Quinn Fabray finds a human mate in Shelby Corcoran. Will the dubious Noah Puckerman foil Quinn's plans to claim her bride? Or will Quinn find a way to take what's rightfully hers? Girl!peen Quinn.

**Authors:** Guyana Rose  & J. Rease Collaboration  
 **Rating:** Strong M~~By Strong M we mean...well if you've read our previous works, you know what we mean ;)  
 **A/N 1:** This has nothing to do with the television show Being Human (British or American versions).  
 **A/N 2:** We did a series of scene changes towards the ending to highlight the povs of the people in the scenes. Hope you don't find it too confusing.

 **Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to R.I.B. This story belongs to its authors.

**Reviews would be awesome  
**

* * *

Storm clouds burst open as Shelby exits the park. Through her tear filled eyes she can see Quinn's doubled over form in her rearview mirror and it only makes her heart hurt more. It's like she can almost feel the blonde's pain alongside her own; she feels the need to go back and comfort her, but then that damn tree hits her line of vision and she speeds off as her anger returns. She tries to stop the tears from falling but she doesn't have much luck.

When she stops at a red light she hastily swipes at her eyes and face before looking at her daughter in the rearview mirror; she manages a smile but she can tell from the look on Beth's face that the girl is not buying it.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Mommy's fine baby," she whispers and smiles through more tears as the light turns green and she continues to drive.

Her eyes are on the road but she can feel Beth staring at her. After a few blocks she brakes hard at an intersection nearly missing a STOP sign and almost broadsiding a passing car. Beth whimpers at the jerking movement.

Shelby takes a few calming breaths and apologizes to Beth before she continues to drive. After another near miss Beth begs her mother to pull over. Shelby pulls into the shoulder of the road, stops the car and puts her hazard lights on. They're only about ten minutes from home, but she knows she needs to calm herself down or they'll end up in an accident. Beth releases her seatbelt and climbs up front to sit in her mother's lap. The young girl doesn't know what Quinn did, but she does know she has never seen her mother like this; she does not like it.

Shelby wraps her arms around Beth's tiny body as her daughter tries her best to comfort her. The brunette makes herself pull it together fairly quickly. She's the parent here, as sweet as her daughter is, it's not Beth's job to pat Shelby on the back and tell her everything will be okay. She's Beth's protector, her champion; it shouldn't be the other way around. She gives Beth one final squeeze and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Shelby whispers.

The brunette feels Beth shake her head as little arms try to hold her tighter.

"Quinn should be sorry. I won't let her hurt you Mommy; I promise," Beth whispers.

"I love you so much baby," Shelby whispers with a smile.

They sit for another few minutes in silence; holding onto each other. Shelby is fighting with herself and trying to push thoughts of Quinn out of her mind while Beth is trying to will her mother's pain away. They don't move until Beth decides the best course of action is to sing.

 _Good evening, dear Inspector  
_ _Lovely evening my dear,_

Shelby's smile instantly gets bigger.

 _I know this man my friends  
_ _His name's Inspector Javert,_

Shelby takes pride in the fact that her love of musicals and the stage has been passed on to both of her children. With Rachel, Shelby shares a love of Funny Girl; with Beth, it's Les Mi _sé_ rables. They've watched both films together several times; and they never get old.

 _So don't believe a word he says  
_ ' _Cause none of its true_

Beth pulls away from Shelby only so she can see her face. She returns her mother's smile before finishing the small verse.

_This only goes to show what little people can do._

Shelby runs her a hand through Beth's curly locks and adds on a line to the song.

 _Bravo little Gavroche  
_ _You're the top of the class_

She kisses Beth's forehead and gives her a final squeeze. Beth's favorite character in Les Mi _sé_ rables is Gavroche. The same holds true for Shelby; mainly because Gavroche reminds her of Beth. They're both small, but they have hearts as strong as lions and they both are wise beyond their young ages.

Neither Shelby nor Beth notice that the rain has stopped until they hear a knock on the driver side window.

"Mom, Beth are you guys okay?"

"My Wachel!" Beth practically yells.

Shelby is not impressed with Beth's nickname for her older sister.

"How do you say your sister's name?" Shelby asks as she presses the window down button.

"Hey honey, we're fine we just needed to stop for a moment," Shelby says to Rachel.

"My dearest elder sister _Rachel_ , it's always so lovely to see you," Beth says with a barely noticeable roll of her mischievous looking green eyes.

"Hey troublemaker," Rachel says with a giggle as she leans into the car window and ruffles Beth's hair.

Shelby however very visibly rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath before addressing her blonde daughter again.

"Go … get in your car seat young lady," Shelby orders as she playfully taps Beth on the nose, "you and me are going to argue so much when you get older."

"I know," Beth says.

The young blonde quickly kisses Shelby and Rachel on their cheeks and moves to strap herself back into her car seat.

Before she's fully in the backseat Shelby swats her on the butt.

"Hey, that almost hurt," Beth complains.

"Well good, learn the lesson; don't get smart with your mother," Shelby replies.

"Yes Mom," Beth grumbles.

Rachel smiles and shakes her head at the exchange between her mother and sister. But she doesn't fail to notice the slight redness in Shelby's eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay Mom?" Rachel asks again.

"I am; trust me. We were headed home for lunch, if you don't have plans you're welcome to join us."

"Yeah!" Beth yells excitedly from the backseat.

"Um, I kind of have a thing but…" Rachel pauses.

"What is this thing you speak of?" Beth asks.

"A … date … kind of thing; but she loves kids so I don't think…"

"What do you mean date?" Beth interrupts, "how do I know if whoever this _she_ is won't be a bad influence on you? I didn't approve of this so called date young lady; you and her need to be front and center in the living room in thirty minutes or less. No excuses Rachel."

Beth seems to have no problem pronouncing her sister's name correctly when she's genuinely upset with her; which is an extreme rarity. Rachel's mouth is agape as she rapidly blinks her eyes at her sister. She looks to Shelby for help but the woman is barely containing the sound of her laughter as she shakes her head and wags her index finger back and forth; effectively telling Rachel that the subject at hand is between her and her little sister and she is not getting involved.

"I'll see you both in a half hour," Rachel mumbles and rolls her eyes before walking back to her car.

* * *

Every drizzle of rain falling splashes haphazardly against Quinn's skin and it ripples through her body like a conduit; although the shock to her system isn't acknowledged. The clouds empty in haste as the sun tries to peak through the storm enough to mock her- her skin aflame with the feelings that are attacking her body. Pain, sadness, regret. Everything hurts. Each drag and pull of breath is a sob; each tear that rolls down her cheek does so in awareness. Every recycled atom around her floats in her mind at attention. This is what being superhuman meant. Feeling everything stronger, harder, _**deeper**_. Green grass wet with rain smells like fire to her nostrils as she breaths in around the tightening in her chest.

She's going to hyperventilate if she can't calm down.

This isn't supposed to be happening. The more distance Shelby puts between them, the more Quinn can't breathe; swallowed by the feelings overwhelming her body- the sense of helplessness that overcame her at the thought of hurting Shelby in any way. She begins choking; gasping for the breath she couldn't catch as her chest heaves for glorious oxygen.

Slender fingertips grip lightly at her shoulder, the touch familiar, but unwanted. Quinn needs to feel the pain; she needs it to rip her heart out so she would know the consequences so that this never happened again.

Her mother is helping her up. But she doesn't want her help. She doesn't want anyone's help but Shelby's. She shrugs it off, her breathing still erratic as she tries to pull away on shaking legs.

"Sweetie you're having a panic attack, let me help you..." Her mother's hand rests gently against her chest; flat against her breastbone- the other presses firmly against her diaphragm.

She needs to breathe.

She feels the cool of her mother's fingertips through the fabric of her clothing. Clean air permeates through pores and lifts her chest with a soft force she knows only her mother can command. She swallows it like water, gulping it up until she's crying, but no longer choking. She collapses in her mother's arms moments after, a quivering mess of nerves and frustration; and she allows her mother to help her to the car.

Judy leaves her in silence after she straps Quinn into her seatbelt. She shoots short, worried looks over to her sporadically. To make sure Quinn is okay; still breathing. Quinn thinks quietly to herself in the passenger seat. What she'd done was stupid. Sex with Brittany, in public no less! She had felt Shelby close and she didn't stop herself. She thought she was better than primal instinct.

The ebb of pain intensifies as they drive home. The anger grows as well as Judy pulls up to their house. Quinn gets out before Judy could say anything, and she runs to her room to the calls of her mother trailing behind her. Quinn slams the door shut and falls instantly onto her bed.

Judy doesn't follow.

Quinn knows why. Her mother is downstairs prepping tea. Judy is the type of woman who thinks tea can calm all things, and Quinn is sure that her mother will summon her downstairs as soon as the kettle whistles. Then her mother would ask her to sit at the table and talk about her feelings because they're too far from where they come from and Quinn has to learn how to manage her abilities; how to tame them. Then she'll get the lecture from her mother about her being the only one of their kind for miles Quinn could learn from. She knows to expect it because that is just how Judy is and how she will always be.

Her mother. Their people.

Quinn hates what they are sometimes. If only because she feels so alone. There is so much history behind their kind and the only person who understands any of it is her mother. They are far enough away from where their people come from that Quinn has no other means to learn. And Judy only understands Quinn at all because she eavesdrops on her subconscious; invading her thoughts. Quinn knew they were bonded- a family- but she also knew that sometime earlier that day, Judy had walked through her head to see what was happening. How she was feeling. What she was doing.

That instantly makes her furious.

While her mother has full permission to communicate to her that way- she isn't allowed to invade her privacy. She'd been having sex earlier- what if Judy walked through her head and she hadn't known? The more Quinn thought about it, the angrier she got. She isn't some little kid anymore. She is mature- and her mother had no business dropping in and coming to save the day.

When Quinn hears her mother's kettle whistle, she throws open her door with enough force to unsettle the hinges. She stomps down all seventeen steps and plops loudly into the chair across from her mother.

"You're angry."

Her mother doesn't ask her the question- she makes the statement. Quinn scoffs.

"How long were you in my head before you showed up?"

Judy pours them each a cup of tea, and busies her hands with sugar cubes and lemon wedges before looking back up at Quinn.

"You're angry. And you have a right to be angry. But not at me. Be as angry as you'd like Quinn; but only at yourself."

She folds her arms across her chest. Judy continues.

"How you conduct yourself is your business, Quinn. I give you complete privacy unless I feel something is wrong. Today, something was wrong." Judy stirs the cup in front of her, before sliding it to Quinn. "So I came. I am still your mother Quinn. And we are still bonded. I feel when you need me." Judy's hand reaches across the table in comfort. "I know when you're hurt or hurting and I come without asking-"

Quinn pounds her fist on the table top. Judy pulls her hand away and steels her face.

"No- you come if I ask. Coming into maturity means that I take care of myself- it means I bond with someone else. Isn't that how you it explained it to me, mother? And you keep acting like some end all be all of knowledge. Where's your mate, mother? If you know so much, why are you still alone?" Quinn stands abruptly, ready to walk away from the conversation. Judy is by her side before Quinn can storm off, pulling calmly at her elbow.

Quinn can only see red. This is _her journey_ \- _her mate_. Her mother had no right to stop her from bonding with Shelby **her way.** Her mother thought she knew what was best for her and she didn't. She spins on her heel and her arm rounds with her, her balled fist ready to strike. Quinn doesn't care that her mother is faster, stronger, _smarter_. She misses her mother's face by centimeters and Judy grabs her arm mid-air and spins Quinn until she's cradled in Judy's arms; Judy's chest pressed against Quinn's back.

They crumble to the floor together, tears stinging Quinn's eyes the same time Judy's "shooshing" noise reverbrates through the room. Judy lets Quinn cry cradled in her arms until she's only whimpering.

"My mate isn't ready to be my mate, Quinn. And do you know why I know that?"

Quinn turns to lay her face against her mother's chest. She bites her lip and shakes her head slowly.

"I know it because I understand how we work. My mate isn't mature enough to handle everything that comes with our people. Your mate is. You have to tread lightly with her, Quinn ... one day you will understand everything. But until then you listen to me. Just like I had to listen to my mother." Judy begins rocking slowly, it's calming. "And if you ever swing at me again I will put you down." Quinn giggles slightly around her tears and hugs Judy closer. "Until you are mated we are still primarily bonded and you don't just get to break that because you think you're mature enough to handle things on your own. Even after you bond with your mate we'll still be connected Quinn; your mate will simply feel you stronger than I will. You'll go to her first for everything. You need to understand that your abilities, your emotions ... everything that you are, is a work in progress. I don't want you to do something you'll regret and drive Shelby away. It's easier to tame things when you're mate is close. Once they're gone, Quinn ... life without them is almost unbearable."

It grows quiet with the implications, until she can't stop herself from asking.

"Is your life unbearable?"

She hears her mother's sigh echo in her chest.

"No. I have you. Until you're off and bonded, you still have so much of me ... you're still my first priority. Until my mate is ready ... I meditate. I try to keep myself from jumping out of my skin every time I see her. But ... I hope it's worth the wait. I hope I'm accepted by her. I don't want you to feel this way- ever. I don't want you to make an irreversible mistake and lose your mate. While there are always others ... they are also hard to find."

Quinn deflates, her body turning back to goo the moment Judy mentions Quinn running Shelby away. Flashes of Shelby's disappointment. The feelings she felt with Shelby; losing Beth all over again. The tears come back quietly, and Judy pats her hair silently as they rock on the floor- her mother, the only person holding her together.

* * *

Later that evening Judy finds herself drained. Taking care of Quinn took a lot of her energy; more than she thought it would. She didn't anticipate her daughter lashing out the way she did. She knew this whole thing with Shelby was becoming very taxing on her offspring, but she didn't expect Quinn's frustration to manifest in to violence.

The older woman sits on her bed and sighs; holding her face in her hands. She startles momentarily sensing another's presence in her mind. She realizes almost instantly that it's her granddaughter. She lets Beth explore; pushing certain memories to the forefront of her mind for the young girl to see. After a few minutes she addresses her.

" _Isn't it past your bedtime young lady?"_

" _I-I'm sorry, I was just curious."_

Judy smiles even though she feels a tinge of sadness. Her granddaughter's voice sounds so small now; much different from the confident and strong voice she heard earlier today.

" _It's alright. Are you and Shelby okay?"_ Judy asks; worried that curiosity isn't the only reason that the child may be reaching out to her.

" _I don't know."_

Judy can feel the young girl's sadness as her voice sounds even smaller than a moment ago.

" _I'm so sorry sweetheart. You don't have to, but, you can talk to me about what's bothering you if you'd like."_

Judy makes a mental note to tell Quinn that Beth has contacted her. She realizes that Quinn will most likely take it as another blow, but she'll make her daughter understand that it's a good thing. It proves that even in the minutest way, the child is still open to Quinn. Because in speaking to Judy, she will eventually have to speak with Quinn; they're a package deal so to speak. Much like Beth would be with anyone interested in Shelby. Judy is quite positive her clever granddaughter has already realized that fact.

" _Mommy's really sad, but she won't tell me what happened when I was asleep."_

" _You were asleep when they first started arguing?"_

" _Yeah, I only woke up cause Mommy was about to cry. I saw Quinn behind her and I know she did something to make Mommy sad; I just don't know what."_

The fact that Beth is so in tune with Shelby tells Judy two things. One; Beth has definitely bonded with her daughter's mate. And two; well, Judy doesn't want to assume. The older blonde always knew when something was going on with Quinn, and in turn, Quinn usually knew when something was off with Judy; but Quinn couldn't do that until she was five. Judy on the other hand was just about Beth's age when she became aware of her ability to sense her parents' feelings.

Judy is a rare breed among her and Quinn's kind. To have one like her in your family tree was special; to have two with only one generation between them was unheard of.

" _If it's something your mother thinks you should know, I'm sure she'll tell you darling."_

" _Okay ... it's just … she was really upset. We almost got in an accident because she was crying and couldn't see the road really well."_

Judy almost bolts out of bed in fear before she reminds herself that both Beth and Shelby are safe. Beth wouldn't be so calm if they were in a hospital.

" _Darling are you sure you're both alright?"_

She can't stop herself asking; just in case.

" _Yeah."_

Judy can almost feel Beth's concern for Shelby; she can almost feel a shadow of Shelby's pain. She takes that as another good sign; more proof that Quinn and Beth's connection isn't as broken as Quinn believes it to be. Even though it's small, Judy's sure that Shelby can definitely feel a connection with Quinn; that connection is a two-way street so they can sense small amounts of emotion in each other.

Their connection works like the nucleus of an atom sending signals to its outer layers; it's like an intricate spider web with a burning middle. Shelby and Quinn will be the center with their energies bouncing around and connecting all those close to them, blood and extended family alike; Judy being bonded most closely with her daughter and secondly with her granddaughter. Further down the road, when trust is gained and Shelby and Quinn's bond is made, Judy will be able to feel Shelby as closely as she feels Quinn; even extending to Shelby's other offspring and her fathers. Until Judy bonds with her own mate, creating her own burning nucleus and widening the web.

" _You know, you can speak to Quinn this way as well."_

Silence; Judy actually expected that. Several minutes go by before Beth speaks again.

" _Um … Judith?"_

Beth can almost feel the frown growing on her grandmother's face. She knows she may be pushing the envelope a little too soon with the older woman but she truly can't help herself, it's her nature; habitual line stepper. Judy automatically knows that she gets that particularly "fun" trait from Quinn. The older blonde wonders for a moment how Shelby's been handling Beth's knack for sarcasm.

" _Really Elizabeth?"_

Judy does not enjoy being called by her full name. By a toddler no less.

" _I'm quite sure your mother has taught you the proper etiquette when speaking to your elders."_

Beth can't help but chuckle inwardly as she wonders if Judy ever mirrored the constant corrections in speech with Quinn that she receives from Shelby. She makes sure to correct herself though; because Shelby has taught her better and she loathes being called Elizabeth.

" _Yes Ma'am, she did."_

" _That's better."_

" _I have a question."_

" _If I have an answer, I'll give it."_

" _Why did she give me away? I mean, I love my mom but … why did Quinn leave me?"_

" _Oh sweetheart that's truly something you need to speak with Quinn about. I understand your apprehension, but she should be the one to explain her decisions to you. What I can tell you, is that she's missed you every day since Shelby took you home from the hospital … she's missed both you and Shelby; terribly."_

Judy isn't quite sure if she should have told the girl that part at the end, but she feels she needs to take the chance. She truly wants Beth to understand that Quinn wasn't trying to intentionally hurt Shelby.

Beth silently contemplates all her grandmother had said.

" _Then why were they arguing? When you miss somebody you don't fight."_

" _I know sweetheart, it's … it's rather com…"_

" _Complicated?"_

Judy smiles at Beth's interruption. The young girl's quick mind is unknowingly confirming her grandmother's suspicions.

" _Yes my dear, it's complicated. I'm so very sorry I can't give you a better explanation. I promise you though, if you talk to your parents, I'm sure they'll explain."_

A few moments of silence go by before Beth replies.

" _I only have one parent."_

As harsh as those words could sound, a smile grows on Judy's face; because Beth is letting her in more, and she can feel Beth's emotions behind the words. Beth isn't saying that she wants to keep it that way; she's actually a little sad that she only has one parent. Not that she thinks Shelby is lacking, no, but she's seen other children with their parents around town and she wants her mother to have a companion as well. Especially now that she realizes that her tiny arms holding her mommy as the woman cries on the side of the road aren't enough to help get past whatever hurt her mother may be feeling. She doesn't want her mother to be alone. Beth is open to wanting to bond with someone who deserves her mother's love; maybe even someone like them.

" _I didn't mean to assume darling. I simply want you to understand that what you've asked me would be best explained by your mother and Quinn."_

" _I understand. But, can … can we still talk like this sometimes?"_

" _We can talk like this whenever you'd like sweetheart. No matter what may happen with your mother and Quinn, you can_ _ **always**_ _still come to me."_

Package deal or not, Judy can't see not being a part of her granddaughter's life now that they've found each other.

Beth smiles at her grandmother's words. She's never lacked for anything in her young life, never felt anything was missing; but she feels a sensation akin to being more fulfilled now that she's met Judy.

" _Thank you."_

" _You're very welcome my darling."_

" _Goodnight Miss Judy."_

Judy can tell that Beth isn't quite ready to call her by her proper familial title yet, but she's okay with that; everything in its due time.

" _Sleep well Little One."_

Judy remembers that Beth had trouble breaking her connection with Quinn earlier when she feels the girl struggling; she gently guides her and bids the girl a final goodnight as their connection breaks.

She sighs in her bed and stares up at the ceiling with a small smile on her face. It's been a draining day but she almost wants to wake her daughter now and tell her what just happened; she refrains. Tomorrow will come soon enough.

She knows she should get up and meditate so she can relieve some of her stress but she opts to lie on her side and close her eyes instead.

Barely a half hour goes by before her eyes fly open.

* * *

Look Out Ridge is full. Damien smirks in the darkness of his car as he drives past all the cars with steamy windows. He recognizes most of the cars. Pretty much all of his friends had a date tonight; the last night of freedom before school starts in the morning must be spent with a pretty girl, no excuses. He glances at his date while he maneuvers an almost invisible curve in the road he's become quite familiar with. She's looking out the window, not giving any protest at all; tonight's gone easier than he thought it would.

He liked the girl. He had no idea why she hung around the singing freaks at school; at least that's how he saw most of the guys involved with Glee. To him, singing was a girl's thing; why the hell would guys need to be in that group? But he had to admit; quite a few of those Glee girls were worth a look at. He caught himself patting Puckerman on the back last year, because seriously Puck had to be running game to still be hanging around those losers; and hell, he couldn't blame the man. So he figured he'd try his hand with one of the girls and it landed him on the date he was on now.

Damien had found this cozy little out of sight spot by accident a couple years ago and he's been using it ever since. He turns the radio down to a more intimate level before talking to his date.

"So, have you ever seen the view up here?" he asks.

"No actually I haven't; it's nice," she replies.

He had a feeling she'd never been up to the Ridge. And if she hasn't been up to the Ridge, he figured there was a good chance she hadn't done something else that he was much more interested in as well.

"It is; but still not as nice to look at as you."

"You're a sweetheart," she blushes, "thank you."

"I only speak truth beautiful, and you're welcome. I have a question."

"I'm sure I have an answer."

"You know, I have to ask," he pauses and gives his date the smile that usually wins over the ladies, "do you know when you smile, wherever you are seems to light up?"

She blushes and ducks her head as she chuckles, not really knowing what to say to that.

"It's true," Damien says.

She looks up and notices that he's a lot closer to her than he was mere seconds ago. He has nice lips, and she can't help but lick her own as she unconsciously leans forward. Only a second or two pass before she feels his lips pressed firmly against hers. She's only kissed a few boys prior to now. Damien's lips are smooth and full; the kiss is nice. Soon enough it deepens and the slightest moan comes out of her mouth when his tongue begins to massage hers.

But then Damien's hands start to roam and things begin to get not so nice.

After the third time of resettling his roaming hands back on her hips she's a little beyond frustrated.

"Can you slow down for a second," she says just a bit too loudly as she breaks the kiss.

Damien doesn't quite show it, but he's far more than frustrated. Girls don't tell _him_ no. Typically by now he's in the backseat working up a sweat, or at the very least getting a blow job.

"How about we get some air," he says as he exits the vehicle.

She takes a few deep breaths before she joins him on the driver side of the car. They both lean against the vehicle and look out over the ridge in silence for a few moments.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it's just…"

"Just what," he cuts her off, "do you really think you're going to do better than me? Girls are waiting in line to get some of this…"

"Then I'll be more than happy to step aside so you can be with one of them. Can you take me home now please?" she really doesn't want to hear anything else he might have to say.

Damien leans off the car door and stands directly in front of her before speaking again.

"I'm trying to give you a chance here. You should do the smart thing and take it."

He leans forward and she pushes him away. She didn't have a reason to worry before, but she's starting to now.

He lunges at her, grabbing both of her hands and holding them behind her head as he presses his body in to hers. He slips a little too easily between her legs; she's very much regretting the short skirt she's wearing.

* * *

Judy sits up quickly as she feels her heart begin to race.

She can feel her mate's fear.

She closes her eyes and concentrates; it doesn't take her long to find her mate. She can see her pressed against a car by some idiot boy.

He'll learn his lesson soon enough.

* * *

"I said I'd like you to…"

"And I say you should shut the fuck up and take the gift I'm giving you. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Her heart is racing and fear is coursing through her body. But then she feels a swift warm gust of wind blow against the back of her neck. She instantly calms and a slow smirk begins to form on her face.

"This is your last chance before you get hurt Damien. Get in your car and drive off, I'll find my own way home."

Making sure both of her small hands are secure in one of his, Damien moves his now free hand towards her exposed leg.

"Bitch, I'm done talking."

Before he can blink his hand is stopped and twisted behind his back.

"Oh you most certainly are," he hears behind him.

The grip around his wrist is beyond tight and he yells in pain. The sound is cut off shortly after by a hand gripping his throat; he tries in vain to remove it with his free hand.

"Did your mother not teach you that no means no?"

He tries to say something, but can only gag as his feet begin to dangle off the ground. He's turned around so he can now see his assailant. But his eyes are immediately drawn to his feet; all he sees is the tiny lights of the city below him. He opens his mouth to scream when he starts to fall but no sound comes out.

 _Petulant boy_ , Judy thinks. Who the hell did he think he was trying to force himself on her lady; on any woman for that matter? She toys with him. Dangling him over the edge of the ridge by his ankle and using her elemental power over air to block the sound of his screams.

"Are you finished playing cat and mouse yet?" Judy hears behind her.

The blonde tosses the boy back on to solid ground and smirks as he scrambles to his feet. He swings at her once. Twice. The third time he tries Judy easily blocks again and hits him hard in the gut causing him to whimper and fall to his knees as tears spring to his eyes. She lifts his face and looks in to his eyes. He stares back trying to figure out who she is.

All he sees is a mask and a sneer below it. He pays little attention to the thickening of energetic air building up around him. His eyes begin to droop and Judy's sneer is the last thing he sees before passing out.

Judy turns slowly to look at her defendee and smiles at the look on the girl's face. It's an odd mixture of awe and disappointment. Judy understands why; she didn't need to do all that she did to the boy, but her emotional state is always tested when it comes to her mate.

"Hey," the girl says.

"Hey back," Judy replies.

Judy feels an urge to go and wrap her arms around the girl; but she fights the urge. It's been a little over a month since they've seen each other. Judy had needed the time to adjust to her mate becoming sexually active.

"Come here," the girl says softly.

Judy walks forward until she's only a few steps away from her mate.

"I meant closer than that," the girl chuckles as she closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around her savior's neck. "I've missed you."

Judy is stunned for a moment; she always is when her mate is so close to her proximity. "I've missed you too." Judy slowly allows her arms to wrap around the girl's waist. Being in her astral-projected form does curb her appetite; but not completely.

"Thank you."

"You know you don't need to thank me. I told you I'd always watch out for you."

And Judy has; in her own special way.

Judy has felt the pull towards her mate for a very long time now; but since her mate is not far from her daughter's age, she's stayed in the background waiting for the girl to grow up. Her mate is seventeen now and Judy has only ever shown herself to the girl in disguise while in her projected form. She first introduced herself when the girl was fourteen and having a bit of trouble with some school bullies. She's never given any personal information; not even her name. She's even gone as far as to hide her gender. To look at her in her disguise of all black with her hair done up in her chauffeur hat and mask covering most of her face, it was hard to tell whether she was male or female. Or so Judy thought.

"I feel bad."

Judy mistakenly thinks her mate is speaking about Damien.

"Why? He'll be okay. He'll wake up in a few minutes knowing that he got his ass kicked and hopefully he'll know to never try to force himself on someone again."

"I didn't mean him," the girl chuckles and pulls away only far enough to look at Judy's masked face, "I mean there's this awesome girl that seems to have all these cool powers and she always seems to manage to show up when I need her."

Judy's tongue feels heavy as she tries to get a sentence out.

"Y-you..."

"Shhh," the girl silences Judy's interruption, "and I really needed your help tonight. And I'd love to give you a proper thank you but … I don't even know your name."

"Um…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"S-sort of; how did you…"

Judy thought she'd been careful to not reveal anything.

"Know you were a girl? It's not that hard to see; all I had to do was pay attention to your mannerisms. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

Beautiful and smart; her mate's intelligence is one of the many qualities Judy loves about the girl.

"You didn't exactly ask me a question."

"Okay smarty pants. What's your name?"

A name; oddly enough, this is the first time the girl has directly asked her what her name is. Judy fears that if she gives her real name her mate will know exactly who she is right away. This isn't the only way they communicate. But it's the only way they communicate on this level; as possible love interests that interact with each other. Over the past year there's been growing flirtation between the pair. To Judy's joy, it was her mate that had started it; but Judy had yet to let it go beyond flirtatious words … for obvious reasons.

"I don't have one," the blonde finally answered.

"You don't _have one_."

"I don't; what do you think I should be called?"

"I … actually have an answer for that," the girl chuckles, "J."

Judy opens her mouth to say something, but immediately closes it. Fearing that maybe she's already been figured out.

"When I think about you, that's what I call you. You just look like you should be a J. So since you _claim_ to not have a name, then I'll call you J."

J feels like she's floating on a cloud after what she's just been told.

"You think about me?"

J can't help her arms tightening just a little around the girl.

"Well … yeah. I kind of have a thing for pretty eyes and … you have really pretty eyes."

J can't help the shy blush that reddens her face. That floaty feeling gets stronger.

"How … how long have you known I wasn't a boy?"

"For some time now."

"And you're okay with that?"

Lima is not too welcoming of the gay community. That's another reason J has been in disguise to her mate. She didn't want to just assume the girl would want her that way; it could be considered quite arrogant on her part.

'So I'm from Earth like you but I've got these powers and I have to find a mate and guess what, you're it! Oh and I'm a girl too; you good with that? Okay, moving on.'

J's pretty sure that would not have gone over well; especially to a fourteen year old that was just hitting the crest of puberty in such a small minded place like Lima, Ohio. Even with being friends with the girl's mother, who did know all of J's secrets, she was cautious; and treaded lightly.

"I am not immune to the charms of the female species; which is why I needed to know your name."

That didn't quite click in J's mind.

"You lost me," J says.

Instead of answering with words, the girl surged forward and attached her lips to J's.

The kiss was slow and soft and far too short.

"I think it would have been improper to kiss you and not know your name," the girl pulls away only long enough to whisper the words.

J's body is starting to go in to overdrive. She slowly walks the girl backwards until they're bodies are pressed together against Damien's car. Normally this would **not** happen and in the back of her mind J can hear a small voice telling her to pull away but … she can't. They've never kissed before and J wants … needs to enjoy this.

She feels her hat being removed as the kiss deepens. She allows it; there's no longer a need to hide that part of herself. Her thick blonde locks cascade around her shoulders and she's powerless to stop the small moan that escapes when she feels nimble fingers in her hair. It's not until she feels fingertips on the edge of her mask that she pulls away. She gently holds her love's hands as they rest their foreheads against each others' and try to catch their breaths.

"I'm … I'm sorry," J pants, "that shouldn't have happened."

When she pulls back and looks at the girl's face she immediately realizes how the words she'd just spoken sound.

"No, I didn't … I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

J stops herself and takes a breath because she's unsure of what to say. She can't give away too much but then, she doesn't want to alienate her mate and drive her away.

"How did you mean it then?" the girl whispers.

"I very much enjoyed it, I … I just want to be respectful."

" _I_ kissed you J, it's not disrespectful for you to reciprocate; I may have been offended if you hadn't," she replies. "Did you really like it?"

"Best kiss I've ever had," J answers without hesitation.

The smile her mate gives her is infectious.

"Can I see you now?"

J was afraid that question was coming. She slowly shakes her head and feels a small pang in her chest at the look of disappointment she receives.

"We've known each other for three years now J."

"I know."

"We've been flirting pretty much on a regular basis for a little over a year."

That thought doesn't bring any form of amusement to J's mind.

"I know," she groans. She's upset because she has to watch other's pursue her mate. "Why do you keep dating these idiots?"

The question is out of her mouth before she can stop it. Yes, the young woman is J's mate; but that doesn't mean that J has any type of automatic claim to her. She has to work for the girl's affections, just like any other suitor.

J feels her face grow hot with embarrassment. She shakes her head mentally scolding herself as she looks somewhere else other than in front of her and begins to back away.

Her mate stops her before she gets too far away; keeping their hands linked.

"Maybe, it's because the girl that I want doesn't fully want me."

"That is not true."

J allows herself to be pulled back against her mate's body as the girl starts to speak again.

"Then why won't you let me see you?"

The girl's fingertips slowly creep to the edges of J's mask once more.

J's eyes close as she feels her heart begin to sink. She reaches up and removes her love's hand from her face.

"J?"

"I'm sorry."

"At least tell me why."

Yes, some sort of explanation is the least she could do.

"It's not the right time yet, I can promise you it won't be much longer though; a mere matter of months."

J is almost desperate for her girl to understand.

The young woman stares back at her with squinted eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me again," J begs.

There's only been one other time that J's mask has come in to question; it wasn't as calm of an affair as this time is.

"What?" J asks as the girl in her arms continues to stare.

"How old are you?"

J can't help the laugh that barrels out of her mouth. Maybe she did say too much; but nothing very damaging. Of course her mate would be able to put the pieces, as small as they are, together; she's not some idiotic ditzy girl that doesn't pay attention to things. Not at all; she's very intelligent and the beautiful mind she possesses never ceases to impress J.

When the blonde finally composes herself she answers her lady's question.

"Older than you my dear."

"You don't look it."

"Side effect of being connected to someone with such youth," J replies.

"Really?"

"Really."

J wants to explain more, but she knows she can't; not yet.

"You know, there's this saying that comes to my mind right now."

"Oh yeah; what is it?" J asks.

"Age ain't nothing but a number," the girl says with mischief in her eyes.

"And going down ain't nothing but a thing," J counters; fully aware that those aren't the exact words to the song.

"Is that an offer?" the young woman asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Freak," J says as a smirk forms on her face.

"You like it," the girl says cockily.

J shrugs and says nothing in reply. The smirk on her face and the look in her eyes speak volumes; yes, as a matter of fact, she does like it.

A groan from a few feet away brings the flirtatious pair out of their happy bubble.

"Let me take you home beautiful," J says.

She wants her mate away from this place before the idiot boy fully regains consciousness. Not that she's worried that the boy could do them any harm, she just wants her lady home safe.

"Please," the girl replies.

"Hold on to me," J says.

She smiles happily when her love's arms wrap tightly around her neck.

* * *

Travel, especially travel with another person, while in one's projected form is nothing easy to the untrained. But J is a master at her craft; it isn't long before her and her travel guest are standing on the girl's front porch.

"We're here," J says after a few moments spent still holding the girl.

"I know," the young woman whispers as she pulls away to retrieve her house key from her purse.

Her purse? She'd left it sitting in Damien's car. Before she musters up the question, J holds up her purse in answer. A slow smile spreads over the girl's face.

"Should I even ask?"

"If you feel the need to ask; then I feel like you may already know the answer," J replies.

"Touché."

J hands the young woman her purse, which she must have grabbed before they lifted off together-they were always on the same wavelength. With the door unlocked and a hand on the door knob, the young woman beckons J closer with a come hither motion of her free index finger. When J is close enough, the girl grasps her shirt and pulls her closer still.

"Thanks for tonight J. I really don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't come to get me."

"You'll never need to think about it, because I'll always come for you."

J has a fleeting thought of finding Damien and actually throwing him off the Ridge. Soft lips pressing against her own make her forget all about the negativity she was just feeling. Light moans reverberate in their chests as the kiss deepens. J tries not to let her lower half get too close to the girl's; the ever growing hardness in her jeans won't be easily explained away. Even still, she can't help but lean in closer to the girl; pressing her against the door jam. The door, now forgotten, stands open just a few inches. J almost loses herself when she feels fingers running through her hair again; she forces herself to pull out of the kiss, but her mate still holds her close.

"And that," the girl whispers against her lips, "was your proper thank you."

J doesn't speak. She knows if she does this could spiral out of control, and that's the last thing she wants to see happen. She vanishes, leaving her mate with a warm breeze brushing against her cheek.

"Goodnight J," the young woman says quietly in to the air as she walks into her home.

* * *

Judy's physical form is afloat above her bed when she opens her eyes. She glides comfortably to the mattress as a wide smile takes over her face. She's almost giddy with happiness.

"She kissed me," she whispers to herself.

She breathes deeply, in and out in and out, trying desperately to calm her racing heart and cool her hormones down. She's very aware of the still hardened member twitching between her legs. She knows it's far too late to meditate, so she does what she needs to do to ease her frustration.

* * *

There is always something about the first day back at school that puts butterflies in Quinn's stomach. It feels more like giant moths floating around inside her, actually. Giant, vicious, fang bearing moths. Okay, she's exaggerating. But she can't help but feel nervous after what happened at the park yesterday. Everything that happened the day before played on repeat in her head since last night. Over and over and over.

It was on her mind all through sleep. And when she woke up for school this morning her eyes were still puffy from crying. Her hands were still sweaty from nightmares and her breath was caught in her throat. By the time she gets out of the shower Quinn understands what she has to do.

There is a knock at the door. She is sitting on the edge of her bed in her towel, staring at the closet.

"Come in, mom."

Judy is wide eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good morning my dear."

Judy's smile goes from extremely happy to sad understanding as she takes in her daughter's puffy eyes and melancholy demeanor. She sits next to Quinn and wraps a supportive arm around the girl's shoulders and kisses her temple.

"I take it you didn't sleep as well as I hoped you would."

"If you can call that sleeping. I … I don't know what to do about Shelby, or Beth, or anything that's going on right now."

"It's complicatedly simple my love; you handle everything step by step, day by day. Try not to rush. Everything is not going to easily fall in to place just because you want it to. Foundations need to be made first. Speaking of which, what I came to tell you is that your daughter spoke with me last night."

Quinn grips the edge of her towel as she looks away. Of course Judy and Beth would speak; communicate. Beth probably didn't blame Judy for her abandonment. She clears her throat with more tears in her eyes before turning to face her mother again.

"What did she say? Did she ask about me?"

"As a matter of fact she did." Judy chuckles as she remembers the conversation she had with Beth. "She's a very inquisitive offspring and has sarcasm by the bucket load. Remind you of anyone?" Judy teases Quinn. "I'm sure you've already deduced this but she has most definitely bonded with Shelby. And I'm not saying that to try to lecture you; I just needed you to know for certain that she has. The only reason she contacted me last night is because she was worried about Shelby. She wanted to know what you two argued about at the park … and … why you gave her up for adoption. Both questions that I could have answered; but I think they're for you and Shelby to speak with her about."

Judy's right, and Quinn hates that her mother is right.

"What should I do? What can I do? I'm trying to adjust but it's hard ignoring the urge to mate. I do stupid things when all I want is to be with her but she makes things so hard!"

"Enhance your calm John Spartan; breathe, relax Quinn. That's one thing that you can do … one thing you need to do; keep your cool. Don't get so worked up all the time. And before you say it, yes I've been drilling it in to your head that you need to speak with Shelby for some time now; but you still need to be calm in your interactions. Look where being whimsical and going with the heat of the moment got you yesterday. I don't mean to point out any faults or blames sweetheart, so don't give me that look. I just want you to have a clear head about this and have the best chance possible. Especially since after speaking with Beth I think it's clear that on some level, although she may not want to admit or allow herself to feel it, Shelby is attracted to you."

Quinn sighs. It's long and heavy and she feels like such a kid talking with her mother. But Judy is right.

"I know. I know she's somewhat interested in me. I know that she has to stop herself from giving in. That's the biggest reason I want this so badly. That I try so hard. It's hard knowing that Shelby could be so close to giving in. I want to take it slow. But I figure if I can just … push her in the right direction she'll give in."

Judy quietly contemplates her next words. She's unsure whether she should tell Quinn what Beth said about her drive home with Shelby; but her daughter needs to learn the consequences of her actions.

"I understand how you feel Quinn; I do honey, believe me. But, you need to be careful that whatever you do doesn't push her in the wrong direction or make her mind whirl around too much too fast."

"What do you mean, whirl around too much? I didn't read her thoughts, Mom. She isn't open enough for that."

Quinn's confused. She's sure her mother isn't telling her everything.

"Did Beth say something happened? Did I break through or…"

She lets the question hang in the air.

Judy takes a breath before she speaks again. She knows she needs to stay calm through this because Quinn's emotions are surely about to be chaotic.

"Beth told me they almost got in to an accident on the way home yesterday. It was raining really hard and Shelby was crying … her vision was impaired so…"

Judy doesn't need to explain further. She can tell that Quinn understands; she can see the quiet storm brewing in Quinn's wide eyes.

Quinn purses her lips.

"Okay."

She says the word with a curt nod before she stands, walking to her closet with her back to her mother. Judy doesn't interrupt the quiet, and Quinn let's her fingers graze over the racks of cargo shorts in her closet. She pushes them haphazardly to one side before she sees her old summer dresses wrapped in dry cleaning sleeves.

"I know what I have to do."

Quinn says it more for herself, but she knows her mother is intuitive enough to know not to press.

Judy lets Quinn have a few moments to pretend that she's only contemplating what outfit to wear. She wordlessly walks up behind her daughter and wraps her arms around Quinn. When Quinn's hand covers Judy's she interlocks their fingers and squeezes.

" _Don't think too much about what ifs, baby. They made it home safe … they're both fine. Today's a new day, so start over. Show them both who you really are. You're_ _ **my**_ _daughter … I know you can do this."_

Quinn feels her mother in her head like a warm hug squeezing around her worried thoughts. The quiet ringing in her head is distant as she feels the soothing echo of her mother's voice.

" _I'll do whatever it takes."_

She will.

* * *

Quinn's sitting in her car in her pretty white baby doll dress. She's waiting for the parking lot to clear out before she makes her grand entrance. She had felt odd, earlier that morning, when she skipped the cargo shorts and dug out a summer dress to wear to school. Her body felt foreign in clothing she felt she outgrew a long time ago. Obviously Shelby didn't approve of her look yesterday, and Quinn will do anything Shelby asks at this point- as long as it's a step in the right direction. Her hair is still bright pink- something she wouldn't be able to change for a bit- but Quinn manages to pull off the look in an oddly endearing way.

She takes a deep breath, and manages to walk into McKinely the best way she knows how- with an audience.

Her day passes in a barrage of shock and awe, mostly from her peers parting in the hallways for her to pass. She loves the effect, and she manages to nonchalantly loiter in all of her classes before English class. AP English is usually taught by 92 year old Miss Pasqual. Today, however, Quinn nearly stumbles to a seat in the middle of the classroom because Shelby is there in her pretty purple blouse and pencil skirt-in the flesh and on her radar. It takes the entire period to pull her jaw off the floor enough to stop drooling.

When class is over, she seizes her chance to make amends with the beautiful teacher. Quinn walks slowly to the front of the classroom as Shelby shuffles sheets she collected from the class around on her desk. Quinn hates apologizing. But as she tugs on her knuckles and bites her lip, she knows that she has to do this before anything can flourish between them. Shelby stops to look up at her when Quinn bumps slightly into the edge of the desk; words on Shelby's lips die when she realizes that it's just her.

* * *

Shelby's stomach is in knots. She felt more than saw the moment Quinn walked into the classroom. She'd seen her name on the class roster, but being in the room with her was still somewhat jarring. She had things to distract her during class, but now it's just her and Quinn. She allows her eyes to quickly sweep over Quinn's form before speaking.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Fabray?"

Quinn hates formalities. It usually means that someone is being distant. She can't help but feel tingles at the tone when Shelby does say it- a line that sounds like it dropped right out of a teacher student porno. Quinn walks slowly around the desk, her fingertips drag lightly at old oak; scratches and bumps groove against her nerve endings until she is standing in front of Shelby.

"I was a bit shocked walking into class and seeing you today … but glad nonetheless. I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday at the park."

* * *

Shelby looks away and turns her gaze back to her stack of papers. She honestly didn't expect Quinn to apologize; not this soon anyway. She wants to be mad. She spent half of her night shedding tears and the other half trying to understand why she was crying; why Quinn's actions had hurt her so badly. She doesn't want to forgive Quinn yet. But when her eyes again meet intense shining green eyes, she feels something growing inside her. She can't put a name to the strange feeling but she knows she has to keep it at bay. She looks away from Quinn again. She needs to think clearly and she can't do that with Quinn staring at her with that look in her eyes.

"I appreciate your apology Miss Fabray."

* * *

Quinn sighs. Shelby is going to make her grovel.

"Appreciate, or accept because I need you to not hold what happened against me."

* * *

Shelby's anger flares and her eyes snap back up to meet Quinn's. If they weren't at school she might have slapped the blonde.

"So sorry you don't approve," Shelby all but barks through clenched jaws.

Shelby hates disorganization, but she snatches the remaining papers off her desk and shoves them into her briefcase. She'll organize them later when she's safely away from Quinn. She quickly walks around the other side of the desk so she can escape Quinn's presence. Something about the blonde makes her feel things too deeply for her liking.

* * *

Talking to Shelby is like poking a sleeping dragon. Quinn pivots and cuts Shelby off from leaving.

"I didn't mean it like that. I-I didn't conduct myself as someone who wants to see her child. I'm sorry. I'll clean up my act. All I want is to see Beth … and maybe even get to know you as well."

* * *

Shelby's brow twitches with the knowledge of Quinn wanting to get to know her. She takes a deep breath but instantly regrets it. Quinn smells good, really good and Shelby has to mentally smack herself to try to get her brain away from the dirty thoughts forming on the fringes of her mind. She can't stop herself from noticing the dress Quinn is wearing. Quinn looks good in white. Shelby can't help but notice Quinn's well sculpted biceps. The matching wedges make the muscles of her calves pop. Shelby likes this outfit much more than what Quinn was wearing yesterday. She's glad that Quinn kept the pink hair though. While Shelby isn't really a fan of the color pink, she thinks the hair color looks good on Quinn. She swallows thickly, trying to moisten her now very dry throat, as she forces herself to respond to Quinn's words; the girl is trying after all.

"I accept your apology Miss Fabray."

* * *

"Quinn … call me Quinn. And let's shake on it? Clean slate for better behavior?"

Quinn reaches out a tentative hand.

* * *

Quinn's intoxicating smell already has Shelby's skin tingling. The brunette looks down at the offered hand with hesitation and a slight amount of fear as she makes a decision. Quinn was respectfully asking for another chance. So Shelby decides that for Beth, she'll give her one.

She reaches out to shake the proffered hand. The moment her hand slides into Quinn's, she loses the ability to breathe.

* * *

Quinn feels it the moment Shelby's hand touches hers. A light switch that had been turned off inside her flipped on, her entire body buzzes, her breathing instantly becomes erratic. She darts a tongue out to moisten her dry lips, and she stares deeper into Shelby's eyes as their hands stay unmoving between them. This is what her mother meant. The connection. The bond. The unrelenting hunger for a mate. There is no turning back now. She can see it in Shelby's eyes, burning like a roaring fire; the need; the ache.

* * *

Shelby isn't sure what's happening. Quinn's only touching her hand, but she can feel her everywhere. Quinn's touch is burrowing into her body while her eyes are piercing Shelby's soul. Seeing the swipe of Quinn's tongue over her unforgettable cherry red lips makes Shelby, ever so slightly, lean closer to Quinn. Her body temperature rapidly rises as images of Quinn's tongue on various parts of her anatomy start to play in her head.

* * *

Quinn could feel Shelby's heartbeat chanting through the pads of her fingertips. She could trace her blood coursing through her veins; her pulse quickening and draining down toward her center of gravity.

* **thump … thump … thump** *

Quinn could practically hear the pulse beating against the slick of Shelby's panties. She inhales deeply, enjoying the musk of the woman's arousal-all Quinn wants is one small taste of it. When Shelby leans closer, Quinn can almost see into her mind. One repetitive thought of skin on skin and mouths and hands and _**them**_.

* * *

" _What are you doing to me?_ "

The words barely come out as a whisper in Shelby's mind. She can't find her voice to give the words sound. This is worse than yesterday. In the back of her mind the tiny voice of her subconscious reminds her that somehow she knew this is why she didn't want Quinn to touch her in the park. It's like her body knows something that she won't let her mind admit to yet.

But still, Quinn's calling for her.

The look in Quinn's blazing green eyes, the way her body is slowly moving closer and closer. The way her delicious looking tongue keeps swiping over her full red lips. Shelby can almost feel it; Quinn's tongue and lips feasting on her most intimate parts. As hard as she tries to block it out, the images only become more vibrant; she can see it happening. She can see her clenched fingers in pink tipped blonde hair. She can see her back arched and her jaw slack as Quinn's tongue teases her sex. She can almost feel Quinn's tongue buried inside her wet heat.

* * *

Pleasure is coming off of Shelby like waves drowning the shore. Quinn's breath speeds up at Shelby's question, unsure if it's rhetorical she squeezes Shelby's hand in rebuttal; hoping to feel more. She hopes with first contact comes permission, the first step in to seeing what's going on in Shelby's head. Quinn can feel her everywhere. She can feel what Shelby is feeling; her pleasure from the single touch overwhelms Quinn. The more Shelby leans into her, the harder she can feel herself grow. Her mind is overloaded with them, together-writhing against one another. If Shelby leans a bit closer, Quinn could kiss her. If Quinn kisses her, she doesn't know what will happen after. Her mother never prepared her for this feeling. No amount of warning could prepare her for the intoxicating pull of her mate. Nothing could have gotten her ready for what she is feeling right now-her blood is boiling in her veins. She's sweating, and panting and she can't let go of Shelby's hand and she can't look away because she is already too drunk on what it feels like to indulge in her mate's flesh. A few more inches forward and Quinn can kiss her-she will kiss Shelby until the only things Shelby ever wants is her; and their family.

* * *

Shelby is aware that they are in an empty classroom. She's aware that anyone could walk in at any time. She's all too aware that as each second passes, she's starting to care less and less. The space between her and Quinn's body is getting smaller and smaller. She should stop this; she has to stop this. Whatever … thing … this is between them can't happen. But the images in her head continue to contradict and plague her mind's eye. Quinn's scent continues to seduce her. Quinn's touch continues to make her body quiver with need. Quinn's blazing green eyes continue to draw her in. If Quinn leans in just a little more, their lips would touch. Shelby isn't sure what would happen after that.

* * *

"Hey Ms. C, glad I caught you before your next class I need you to sign this for me."

Shelby yanks her hand away from Quinn so fast you'd think she's been burned. She takes a few steps back to try and get some space in between her and Quinn. She needs to breathe in some fresh air to cleanse her system of Quinn's intoxicating scent.

Puck walks towards Quinn and Shelby fully aware that he'd just interrupted something. What exactly the something is he isn't sure; but he knows he doesn't like it.

"What's up Baby Mama?" Puck addresses Quinn.

Quinn steps away from Shelby without breaking eye contact-furious at Puck for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Nothing Puck. What do you want?"

It doesn't come out as venomous as she'd like, but Quinn attributes that to the blame she placed on the boy when she got pregnant.

Puck ignores Quinn's question; he's not here for her.

"So I got this transfer paper but Figgins says I need your approval," Puck explains as he hands Shelby the slip of paper.

Shelby reads the paper and realizes that it's a permission slip for Puck to transfer to her English class.

"You want to transfer to A.P. English?" Shelby asks.

Quinn lets out a bark of laughter.

"How'd you pull that one off? Last time I checked you went to English class just as much as you did math."

Puck looks at Quinn's snarky smirk and smiles his best fake show choir smile.

"Aww Q-ball you been checking up on me? I knew I left a lasting impression. While it's really sweet that you still think about me, you gotta let me go; I'm on to bigger and better things now. And to answer both your questions, yes I want to transfer. I tested for it over the summer. I'm planning on writing a kick ass screenplay sometime after graduation. If I'm gonna be the best I gotta learn from the best. And you," Puck makes it a point to stare into Shelby's eyes, "are most certainly the best thing teaching any class here."

Quinn rolls her eyes. She doesn't feel like Puck's male bravado.

"Last time I checked, you have to know how to spell before you write. But you are right about one thing, Shelby here is the best."

Quinn shoots a look at Shelby, who blushes before tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear.

* * *

Shelby can feel the heat rising on her cheeks; she tries hard not to let it show. She ignores Puck's use of slang and his not so subtle flirting; she also ignores the look Quinn is giving her. She especially ignores the fact that just maybe a small part of her wants to flirt back with Puck; if only to see if it'll rattle Quinn's nerves. She puts those thoughts aside though because she is a professional and she has a job to do. Puck tested in to the class, so personal feelings aside there was no reason for her to deny his transfer. She leans on the desk to sign the paper; fully aware that there were two sets of eyes zoomed in on her lower half.

* * *

As soon as Shelby leans over the desk, Quinn has the strongest urge to mount her. She bites her bottom lip and looks away, noting the bulge in Puck's jeans. Quinn has never been this turned on in her life. She shifts on her heels and watches as Shelby gives Puck his copy of the slip.

* * *

When Puck goes to take the paper he purposefully brushes his fingers against Shelby's. While the touch seems enticing, Shelby's body doesn't react even a quarter of the way it did at Quinn's touch. The deepening smirk she can see forming on Quinn's face out of the corner of her eye let's her know that the former blonde has noticed that fact as well.

"Awesome. Thanks Baby Mama 2.0, I appreciate it."

Shelby quickly moves her hand out of Puck's reach and gives him a hard look. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Noah, when we are not in school you may address me as Shelby. As for the times that we are in school, you will address me as Ms. Corcoran. Is that clear?"

"Find another nickname, got it," Puck says with a slow wink at the teacher.

Shelby walks away without another word to either Puck or Quinn. Certain parts of her body are still … excited from Quinn's touch. She's already having second thoughts about allowing Puck to be in her class. If the two of them were going to play the "whose dick is bigger" game every day; it was going to be a long year. Thankfully the hallways are mostly clear; the bell signaling all students should be in their next class by now should be ringing soon. Shelby says a special prayer thanking whatever deity is listening that she doesn't have a class this period. She was going to have a meeting with Will to talk about them co-coaching New Directions this year; but that would have to wait. After what Quinn just did to her, she's in serious need of releasing some tension.

* * *

Quinn watches Shelby switch away, inhaling her musk as it trails deliciously behind her. She wants to follow, but Puck stands noticeably close as he waits for her to finish admiring the view. She waits until Shelby is out of the room to slowly turn to him.

"What are you plotting Puckerman?" Quinn asks when she is sure Shelby is far enough away.

Puck makes a noise that sounds like a mix of a scoff and a laugh as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not plotting anything; unlike you. What I am doing is planning my future."

"Oh really? Your future with Beth? Seems like you're trying to get mighty close to Shelby, Puck. She's not some milf who'll sleep with you because she doesn't have any other options."

"Please, there are no other options. She needs a man in her life and Beth needs her father. I am THEE most eligible and wanted bachelor in Lima. All you gotta do is ask around to confirm that fact. Every woman in Lima wants me; and Shelby's no different."

Quinn hates the look he has on his cheesy stud face. He's bent over her pouting his lips pretending like he believes he actually has it in him to land Shelby. It totally pisses her off. Hands on her hips, she fixes him with a glare and walks slowly into his personal space.

"Like she would waste her time on you. And trust me when I say she has options- especially better ones than you."

Puck chuckles and shakes his head at Quinn's statement. No female has ever turned him down. He and Shelby are already connected, at least to him they are, because even though Quinn gave birth to Beth, Shelby is Beth's mother. It only makes sense that the older woman would look to him as a life companion. She's already told him that she wants him to be a part of Beth's life. That has to also mean that Shelby wants him to be a part of her life as well.

"I highly doubt that. The only guys I've ever seen her out with are Rachel's dads and everyone knows she's not getting any loving from either one of them. And you obviously missed how she was totally checking me out just now. Seriously Q, look how much more buff the bod got over the summer; you think I clean pools just for fun? Thanks to these pecks, this killer six pack, and awesome biceps, I'm the hottest studpuppy in the whole of Lima. No way Shelby is gonna turn me down. I mean I just wanted to let you know cause you seemed like you were trying to have a moment there, which I guess is kind of hot but I can't have you trying to distract my future wifey so ... how do I put this nicely ... don't get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours ok."

Puck quickly walks away proud of himself. He barely took a breath towards the end of his whole spiel. He couldn't let Quinn continue to talk. It's not like he can't hold his own, but if he would've given her an in? Puck can go toe to toe with any guy at McKinley; hell with any guy in Lima. He's banged damn near every piece of ass around town; twice ... including Quinn. But there's the paradox. That's why he said what he said and walked away before his baby mama could get another word in.

Because, it's Quinn.

If Quinn didn't care about something, she truly found no fucks to give. She wouldn't even look at much less go near it. Which is why he was always so surprised that he popped Quinn's cherry instead Rachel. Quinn seemed to have a very serious metaphorical hard-on for the tiny brunette; at least up until she had Beth. All the hate just seemed to slow down then stop. Puck couldn't figure it out; but since he'd just witnessed Quinn and Shelby all in each others' personal space, it made sense.

Quinn's tunnel vision is very calculating and dangerously sharp. If he thought that Quinn was being friends with Rachel for genuine reasons, Puck wouldn't have noticed. If he hadn't walked in on Quinn and Shelby's might as well have been sex eye sex; his brain wouldn't have put two and two together.

The easiest thing Quinn, or anyone really, could do to get on Shelby's good side is to be friends with one of her kids. Rachel's a talker; of course she'd tell Shelby everything that she did with her friends. Shelby's ears would be assaulted with all things Quinn ... and Puck couldn't have that. He wants to be the focus of Shelby's attention. He wants to be a father to Beth. So he had to be sure Quinn was clear on what he wants ... and that she should not interfere. But Puck isn't always good with words. That's why he had to speed talk and get all his words out in the end; or Quinn might have reached into her bag of tricks and used her harsh, sharp as the Vorpal blade, words to shred him to bits.

Puck doesn't have competition from guys; he gets whatever girl he wants when he wants them. But Quinn "head bitch" Fabray was a completely different animal. When she wants to win, she's like an old civil rights activist; by any means necessary; and Quinn almost always gets what she wants. But, he's not about to let her get Shelby.

* * *

Quinn rolls her eyes at Puck's back as she watches him walk away. She's a little pissed because she didn't expect competition, but then … can Puck really be considered competition? She decides the answer to that question is a definite NO.

* * *

Shelby heads straight for the faculty restroom; happy to see that it's empty. She goes into the last of the three stalls and places the shoulder strap of her briefcase on the coat hook. She places her hands at the top of the stall wall that separates her stall from the one next to it; she also rests her forehead on the stall wall. The cool metal is a blessing to her heated skin. She breathes slowly and deeply trying to calm herself.

Quinn's touch is still buzzing through her body. How a simple handshake got her so riled up, she doesn't know. The images are starting to play in her mind again. She shouldn't be thinking of such things; but try as she might she can't the thoughts to stop. She can see Quinn's … everything. A mix of hands touching, limbs intertwining, mouths exploring. She squeezes her thighs together in an effort to stop the leak spilling out of her core; it doesn't work. The texture of her wet lace panties rubbing against her aroused clit blasts shards of pleasure throughout her body. Her breathing becomes shallow as she grips her bottom lip with her teeth to stop a moan from sounding out of her mouth.

She turns and places her back on the wall. Her palms set firmly on her abdomen. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back against the stall as she gives in to the fiery desire coursing through her veins. Before she even registers her body's movement her skirt is bunched up around her waist and her panties are on the floor around her left ankle. Her right leg is propped up on the covered toilet seat. This odd desire that she has makes her dizzy. She uses her left hand to grip the top of the stall wall to keep her from falling over.

She starts slow; teasing the tip of her over aroused clit with one finger. When she can no longer stand her teasing she uses her forefinger and pinky to spread her southern lips; giving her remaining two fingers room to move firmly in tight circles around her bundle of nerves.

"Fuuck."

The word slips out of her mouth almost inaudibly. On her closed eyelids she watches the cause of this burning desire that's raging through her body; she's too turned on to make the thoughts stop.

In her mind she's at home, on her couch; naked, legs spread wide open.

In her mind it's not her fingers giving her such pleasure; its Quinn's fingers, and tongue, and lips.

"Oohh."

Shelby is so far gone that she can't see or hear anything that isn't playing out in her fantasy.

She was trying to be quiet but her ears don't register the moans spilling out of her mouth and echoing in the restroom.

* * *

Quinn stands in the wake of Puck's downright preposterous rant, amazed at how he could exude such cocky stupidity without effort. By the time she snaps out of it, Puck is gone, and she stands in Shelby's classroom at the beginning of her free period. She could just leave if she chooses. Figgins granted her a work roster when she got pregnant, and being the negligent principal he's always been, he never revoked it. As she walks to the classroom door, she feels a slight tickle in her nose, and suddenly she's on the trail.

The smell is distinctly Shelby. The longer Quinn follows it, the stronger it gets. It's a musky sweetness tinged with the heavy aroma of arousal, and Quinn can't get enough of it. The hallways are empty, classes are in session and no one is around to notice her wandering the halls by her nose, sniffing lightly until she reaches the door to the teacher's lounge. Quinn listens with her ear pressed to the door for other noises, other teachers- and with finality she hears nothing. Shelby is on the other side of the door and Quinn can smell how wet she is.

She spins the knob slowly - Quinn knows this is all kinds of wrong, but she can't help but settle her curiosity. Shelby's breathy voice penetrates her ears as she tries her best to tip toe in her wedges. She eases into the first stall and makes work of lowering the lid as quietly as she can. She sits down on it daintily. She can hear Shelby's tiny moans as they tickle their way into Quinn's ear drums. Quinn folds her legs until she is in her meditative position, making sure Shelby couldn't look under the stalls and see her feet. Her dress pools around her thighs and she closes her eyes and tries to imagine Shelby a few stalls over from her, getting herself off.

* * *

Shelby is oblivious to the fact that she's no longer alone. She's completely given in to the pleasure rolling through her body. A part of her still can't understand why she's so affected by a simple touch; but she's fully immersed in the fantasy playing in her mind. Soft dainty hands caressing her thighs. The firm strokes of Quinn's tongue against her core.

A part of this feels wrong; but she ignores that feeling. If she allows it to grow, she'll lose control … and if nothing else, Shelby Corcoran is always a woman in control. This has nothing to do with Quinn, she's just … a pretty face that Shelby's using for her own need; for her fantasy. Shelby feels herself get wetter. Her fantasy continues, but her hand slows when her fantasized image starts laughing. The image of herself seems to stare into Shelby's eyes as it speaks to her.

"Who are you fooling Corcoran? You want that girl so deep inside you that if she takes a breath, it exhales out of your mouth."

A barrage of images flash in Shelby's mind. Images of Quinn with the blonde girl at the park. But there is no blonde hair, only dark brown; not the pale calves of the blonde, only her own toned tanned legs wrapped around Quinn's thrusting hips. Shelby's back rubbing against rough tree bark; her moans screaming louder than the thunder.

* * *

Quinn has her shaft in her hand. She's already half hard and hot in her own palm. Shelby isn't being terribly loud, but with ears like hers, Quinn could hear Shelby's quiet panting- she could hear her erratic heartbeat. If she presses her ear against the metal wall of the bathroom stall, she could almost trace the sounds Shelby's fingers were making over wet flesh. Quinn grows rapidly at the thought, closing her eyes to envision the scene at the other end of the teachers' lounge bathroom.

* * *

Shelby feels that need again. The same need she felt when she had watched Quinn and the cheerleader; the need to be filled. It consumes her. She knows right in that moment she has to feel more. A loud gasp sounds from deep within her chest as she enters her dripping core with three fingers.

* * *

Quinn's breath hitches when she hears the satisfaction in Shelby's voice. The noise comes from somewhere deep, and Quinn strokes slowly up her heated shaft before taking a quiet, deep breath. She feels like she is right with Shelby, connected by the single thought of finding orgasm. Her entire body is hot, the pads of her feet tingle as she keeps the agonizing pace of her stroking. Shelby probably couldn't hear her if she tries to, but Quinn doesn't want to break the rhythm they both have going by speeding her hand up and making too much noise. She wishes she knew what Shelby is thinking. She only knows the pull she feels coming from Shelby's stall, it's a welcoming pull that tugs at her from the inside. It feels like her mate needs her. If Quinn is right, Shelby's body is calling out to her. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she takes a few more deep breaths. Quinn needs to calm down before she does something stupid.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. She's hard and on the verge of coming, just at the simple thought of Shelby thinking of her; of them in any facet has her close. Deep breath in, deep breath out-It's an overwhelming feeling; the pull. And she hates that the only reason she is experiencing it is because she's spying on the woman. Quinn can't help instinct. She can't help the urge to want to be with someone that nature picked for her exclusively. It drives her to overheat.

Deep breath in, shaky breath out.

Solid breath in, soothing breath out.

Suddenly she's outside herself.

She is looking down into the stall at herself, her legs folded over each other, her hard cock still fisted in her hand; unmoving. The feeling is the same though, whatever energy she's been exuding follows her as she floats toward the last stall in the bathroom, toward something she isn't sure she'll be able to take once her eyes land on Shelby.

* * *

Shelby's first stroke is deep, the second is deeper, the third deeper still. In her mind she's no longer in the park, she's in her bed with her legs wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist. Every roll of her hips meets Quinn's with vigor. Her nails rake across Quinn's back as the girl moves faster, deeper inside her.

Her fingers speed up to match the speed of her fantasy. She can feel the coil in her gut getting tighter. Her breath becomes hitched. Her moans broken. The small fire in her core is fast turning in to an inferno.

* * *

Quinn doesn't take the plunge so quickly. There is a noise inside the bathroom that stalls Quinn's movement. It starts slow, a wet squish and slick drag. Then faster, harder, sinisterly _moist_. She flings forward and down, brushing past Shelby's body like a cool breeze against her obviously hot flesh. Quinn is projecting. Something she knows she can't control. When her aura seeps and settles, she's seeing Shelby for the first time. First she sees her face, flushed and contorted into a visage of pleasured torture. Her purple blouse is bunched beneath the hand squeezing her breast. Quinn sees Shelby completely. Her panties dangle from the foot planted firmly on the floor, back arched against cool metal; three wet fingers pumping steadily into a glistening, swollen sex. If she were in her own body right now, she would be pressed flat against wall in front of Shelby; her palms flat against the wall and her nostrils wide with whiffs of what Shelby smells like, so strong she could taste it on her tongue without putting it to her mouth.

* * *

Shelby's overheating; the inferno is consuming her. The tingles start in the tips of her toes and the top of her head. Heated streams of pleasure at opposite ends of her body desperately race towards each other. The sound of her ragged breath is all she hears as she begins to plummet over the edge of ecstasy. She can feel the strands of pleasure connecting within her core. She can feel the quakes begin in her sex. Her left hand releases its hold on her breast and returns to the top of the stall wall; gripping the cold medal like a life line.

She can't hold out any longer. The invisible strands of pleasure all meet at once and explode inside her.

"Quinn!"

She can't help the name falling out of her mouth as her eyes go wide and her hips jerk forward from the force of her release.

* * *

Quinn watches as Shelby comes undone. Her body explodes with feelings that Quinn can actually feel expelling off her. She moves forward with a ravaging curiosity as Shelby convulses through her climax. Quinn wonders if she would be able to touch her. If she can reach out an imaginary hand and touch her in any way-

"Quinn."

It echoes through Quinn's mind and straight to her body, two stalls away. She was thinking about her; thoughts of being with her were catapulting Shelby into an Earth shattering release. Shelby's eyes shoot open and the fierce look of release washes over Quinn so quickly that it grounds her. Her mind pulls her away and she is back in her stall, her squeezing fist forces out her own orgasm; hot and thick and sticky down her fingers. She bites her lip hard enough to quell the sound her body wants to make, and she lets out a quick breath beneath the undertones of Shelby catching her own feet away from her.

* * *

Shelby removes her fingers from her core as her breath continues to come out in ragged intakes of air. Her feet are both now shakily planted on the floor. She marvels at the amount of liquid coating her fingers and thighs. How could one fantasy escalate and make her feel so much … make her have such a strong reaction? All from a single touch. She decides not to think about it more than necessary. Her need for control demands she simply file the question away and worry about it later; if at all. She cleans up and decides that it's best to simply throw away her extremely soiled and now useless panties.

"Damn it," she says to herself as she stuffs the flimsy material as close to the bottom of the trash bin as possible; she really liked those panties.

She washes her hands then reaches for a few paper towels; she pauses in her movements when her eyes catch the closed door of the first stall. She can't see anyone's feet under the door, but she knows for a fact that all the stall doors were open when she first entered the room. For a split second she panics; someone had heard her … listened to her as she pleasured herself with Quinn's name falling from her lips. But then she rationalizes. Whoever the occupant of the stall was hadn't seen her face and they couldn't possibly know what Quinn she was referring to.

* * *

Quinn hears Shelby shift around the stall as she tries to quell her thundering chest falls. She should have left first, but she couldn't compose herself enough to make a quick exit. Shelby finally leaves her own stall to stuff her wet panties into the trash can. Quinn holds her breath and hopes Shelby isn't brave enough to walk up to her stall and peak between the space the bolt and the hinge make.

Luckily, Shelby doesn't hesitate after washing her hands, and she leaves the bathroom with a small click of the door. Quinn exhales and lets her feet unravel and fall to the floor. Her legs are numb as she tucks herself into her underwear, and she wills them to work after a few seconds of silence. When she stands, she adjusts her dress. She knows what she just did is wrong. But she also knows that with finding her mate comes certain expectations. There would uncontrollable urges and an untamed bond between two people linked by the fate of ancient attraction from here on out. If Shelby didn't have her, want her- she would likely go crazy. She pressed her hands flat against her stomach. She set her jaw and let herself out of the stall. She made quick work of washing her hands. In the mirror she could only see determination staring back at her. She will make Shelby Corcoran her mate, and she's willing to do it by any means necessary.

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhuman Quinn Fabray finds a human mate in Shelby Corcoran. Will the dubious Noah Puckerman foil Quinn's plans to claim her bride? Or will Quinn find a way to take what's rightfully hers? Girl!peen Quinn. Smutacular.

  
**Authors:**  Guyana Rose & J. Rease Collaboration  
 **Rating:**  Strong M~~By Strong M we mean ... well if you've read our previous works, you know what we mean ;)  
 **A/N:**  Holy huge update Batman! As usual we back track with the characters to show different perspectives so please watch for that, as well as time escalation. We hope you all enjoy.  
This has nothing to do with the television show Being Human (British or American versions).  
 **Disclaimer:**  Glee belongs to R.I.B. This story belongs to its authors.

**Reviews would be awesome  
**

* * *

Thursday evening finds Judy lying across her bed haphazardly. The past few weeks have been rough on her. Being a large part of the comfort and support system for her daughter and now granddaughter is rather taxing; especially since she has her own mate to worry about as well. She's not complaining, she's happy to be there for Quinn and Beth, but not really having anyone to lean on herself makes the situation harder.

She's not completely alone. She has her best friend Simone; but since Simone happens to be her mate's mother, there's really only so much Judy feels comfortable speaking to the woman about. Judy rarely brings up her mate in conversation; but she can talk about Quinn and Beth for hours without faltering. Her mate only comes in to the conversation when Simone brings the girl up.

There was a point in time that Judy thought Simone was her mate. It was years ago, the first time she had lived in Lima with Quinn's father; he'd gotten scared off after learning what Judy is once she became pregnant with Quinn. Judy met Simone when she was about two months away from giving birth to Quinn, and Simone was five months pregnant with her own child. Judy was so drawn to the woman it was almost crippling. And in turn, the more they got to know each other, it seemed like Simone was drawn to Judy as well. A fact that Simone's husband was none too thrilled about.

Judy took a chance and told Simone what she was because she had to know if Simone felt the same way she did - or rather, how she thought she was feeling. It was Simone that figured it out. The woman felt for Judy, but only in a platonic fashion. However, she still felt the same pull towards Judy that Judy felt towards her, so Simone asked Judy if there were any stipulations on who could be a mate for one of Judy's people. When Judy answered no, Simone suggested that perhaps Judy only felt drawn to her because Judy's mate was still growing inside of her.

Judy couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that before. After Quinn was born and Simone was over for a visit, Quinn would be napping while the ladies were watching a movie, Judy always ended up with her hand on Simone's belly; the touch was always comforting so Simone never minded and no matter how much time went by Simone never thought to tell Judy to stop.

Even with the ladies' discovery, the damage was already done. Simone's husband didn't like Judy being around. Naturally the whole situation put a strain on their marriage. Judy didn't want to be the reason that her mate might grow up without having both of her parents, so Judy left Lima. It was the only way to guarantee that she would properly control herself.

Judy has never told her daughter, but they were always going to end up back in Lima. Whether she and Quinn stay now though, solely depends on their mates; or rather them winning the affections of their mates.

She's been spending more time with her mate; Judy's actually been with the girl almost every night since she had to put that ignorant boy in his place. She feels every bit the teenager that her mate is because more and more, their visits end up in make-out sessions that are steadily getting closer to the x-rated side of human relations.

Cold showers and lots of meditation have become Judy's right and left arms. She both loves and hates the whole situation. She loves being around her mate, but her body is worked up so much all the time now that it's hard to push those feelings and thoughts aside; but she does it, because her daughter and granddaughter need her. Being the matriarch of a family like theirs is no easy task, but Judy faces the challenge willingly. And if she does her job right then Quinn and Beth will never have to know how hard it really is for her to be the rock they stand on. And in Judy's mind, that's exactly how it should be.

More than anything, even beyond her need to have her mate, she wants to see her daughter happy. Quinn's relationship with Shelby is … rocky, to put it lightly. Judy's gone on outings to the park with them a few times and the attraction between Shelby and Quinn is almost jarring; but Shelby keeps fighting it. Beth still seems to be on the fence about Quinn also, but Judy has a feeling that will change soon.

"Mmmm."

Judy can't help the sound slipping out of her mouth as her thoughts are interrupted. She grips her comforter and tries half-heartedly to not feel what she's feeling. Her connection with her mate has been getting stronger. She could always feel when her mate needed her or wanted to see her, but now there are times when she can see the girl's thoughts. At the moment, her mate is having some very heated thoughts.

"Fuck."

Judy can't help the movement of one of her hands from the comforter to the throbbing bulge that appears almost immediately between her legs. She squeezes her length through her jeans.

The feelings coming from her mate are overwhelming; the pull to go to her is so strong that Judy nearly abandons reason. She keeps as much control as she can muster and slips in to a state of partial projection. She projects herself into her mate's bedroom, but the girl can't see her. What Judy sees almost makes the last bit of control she has shatter to pieces. Her mate is rather vigorously touching herself while dirty thoughts of J run rampant in her mind. It only takes seconds more for the girl to reach orgasm with J's name repeatedly falling from her lips. When J hears the moaned syllable over and over again, her projected form is called back to her body as her own orgasm makes her fall apart.

This would be one of the parts she hates, or rather, dislikes; hate is a strong word, Judy doesn't like to use it. It's the loss of control that gets to her the most. Her hormones are literally raging inside her, screaming at her to claim the girl almost every hour of every day. But she can't always focus on that, because there are two young blondes in her life that need her just as much.

" _Beth?"_

Judy has just noticed that one of her young blondes is calling her name.

" _Hi Ms. Judy," the girl replies._

" _Honey, how long have you been there?"_

That's another thing Judy dislikes; when she's enamored with heated thoughts of her mate, like she just was, she doesn't always know right away that Quinn or Beth are speaking to her through their link.

" _Less than a second I think," Beth answers._

Judy breathes a quiet sigh of relief and closes off parts of her mind from viewing as she sits up on her bed. The things that were just in the forefront of her thoughts are not for inquisitive little minds to witness.

" _It's late Little One are you okay?"_

Beth smiles through her worry. She likes the nickname her grandmother has given her.

" _Um yeah, I guess so. I'll just go to sleep…"_

" _You know better than that by now Little One. Talk to me, what's wrong?"_

Judy has gotten pretty good at reading her granddaughter. Beth likely doesn't know but she is very much like Quinn. There are times when they both try to play tough but what they're really feeling is completely the opposite.

" _Quinn's coming over tomorrow night and…" Beth stops._

" _And?" Judy coaxes, "I'd assume that you're used to her coming over by now."_

" _This time's different though. We're supposed to talk about stuff."_

Judy chuckles because she can almost see the young blonde rolling her eyes at the situation.

" _What's got you so worried dear?"_

" _I guess it's because I've always speculated about what might be her answers to my questions and now … what if what she says is worse than I thought it'd be? What if now, she's just dealing with me because she really only wants my mom?"_

Judy has been wondering if Beth has noticed Quinn and Shelby's connection; now she has her answer.

" _Well, I can't claim to know exactly what Quinn will tell you, but I can say that what you're thinking is most certainly not the case honey. She has had nothing but love for you ever since you were just a tiny speck in her belly, Little One, and she's never stopped; nor will she ever. Remember I told you that she's missed you and Shelby ever since your mother took you home from the hospital?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Trust in that Little One. I know you're afraid, but you should know that Quinn is scared too."_

" _Why would she be afraid?"_

" _Because she doesn't want to see you or Shelby walk out of her life again. She wants you in her world just as much as she wants Shelby. So be brave, I promise you when you have your talk, things will be okay."_

Beth is quiet for some moments, contemplating everything her grandmother has said.

" _Okay, thanks Ms. Judy."_

" _You're welcome dear. Good night."_

" _Night."_

Judy walks into her en suite when she's done speaking with Beth. She shivers and sighs when the cold water from the shower hits her skin. She jumps slightly when she hears Quinn's voice in her head.

" _I got my eye on you woman."_

" _What ever do you mean love?"_

Judy knows what Quinn is talking about, but she hasn't given her daughter any details at all about anything she's experiencing at the moment. Quinn doesn't know that Judy has found her mate; and Judy has taken every precaution to hide all of her thoughts about her mate from Quinn.

" _Come on Mom I'm not blind; especially when your feelings for this mystery person are so strong. You can tell me if you've met someone."_

No, actually she can't. Quinn needs to focus on Shelby and Beth. If Judy were to tell Quinn about her mate, she already knows her daughter would try to help with or without Judy's consent.

" _One fantasy doesn't translate to me seeing someone Quinn. Shouldn't you be resting to make sure you have enough energy for school and for your meeting with Beth and Shelby tomorrow evening?"_

It isn't a question, but more of a slightly forceful suggestion. Judy can feel that Quinn thinks she's hiding something; and Quinn's right, but the younger woman doesn't need to know that yet. Even though the older blonde can feel her daughter's hurt because she now knows that Judy is keeping things from her, Judy knows it has to be like this; for now anyway.

" _Fine."_

Quinn's frustration is easy for Judy to pick up on.

" _Quinn?"_

" _What?"_

Judy sighs. She's tired, and really doesn't want to argue.

" _If the time comes where something needs to be said, I'll say it. In the meantime, please just trust me. Keep your focus on Shelby and Beth, that's where you're needed love."_

" _I know that Mom, but I'm still here for you too. And I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, and I want you to find the same happiness that you want for me."_

And these are the moments that Judy cherishes with her daughter. They're few and far between as of late, but when they happen, they're big enough to carry her to the next one. She smiles as a stray tear runs down her cheek and mingles with the water from the shower.

" _I know Lucy. I love you too baby."_

She feels Quinn's presence leave her mind and she finishes her shower. She needs to rest. Tomorrow could prove to be a very tough day for her girls, and she knows they'll need her. It doesn't take her long to find sleep once her head hits her pillow.

* * *

She'll do anything for Shelby; anything. If Shelby wants her to wear pretty dresses and play nice, she will. If Shelby wants her to drop out of school and help her raise Beth- she will. At this point, if Shelby even mentions setting herself on fire because it will make her happy- Quinn will do it, because all she needs is Shelby. All she thinks about and aches for is Shelby. Ever since the bathroom stall incident, Quinn has been more aware than she has been before. It's like she has a radar for her mate now; and every breath Shelby takes, Quinn almost swears it fills her own lungs with air.

Quinn can only take that to mean that she's getting closer to changing Shelby's mind for the better.

She had her doubts at first. That she is biting off more than she can chew with Shelby, that maybe Shelby's mind would be one Quinn couldn't change. But with every passing day, Quinn chips away a little bit more at Shelby's cool exterior. Beneath the surface she can feel the heat of the inferno raging inside her. She's happy now that she knows- no matter how much Shelby tries to deny her, that Shelby wants her; that they are compatible.

Since that day in the bathroom, Quinn has been on the straight and narrow. She doesn't want to give Shelby any reason to ban her from her life. She also doesn't want to give Puck any leeway in his preposterous plan to get into Shelby's pants. Especially since Shelby's offer to baby sit Beth a few times a week. Puck would get days with Beth as well- but hopefully he isn't using the time to get closer to Shelby.

The first time she babysits Beth, she is terrified. The child is gifted; but she also has a mean streak longer than Quinn's could ever reach. Beth's vendetta doesn't calm down after Quinn agrees to babysit for her while Shelby goes to the gym, and the child spends the evening reading quietly to herself and ignoring Quinn altogether. It's then Quinn realizes she needs backup.

Approaching Rachel for help is like swallowing every ounce of pride she has left. But she swallows it like a lump in her throat and she does the impossible. She asks for help. Rachel seems excited about the entire thing- and Quinn isn't sure what she's getting herself in to- but apparently Beth loves her sister to pieces, and Quinn doesn't deny it when they cross into the threshold of Shelby's condo together and the tiny person all but runs and jumps into her sister's arms.

Quinn is a bit jealous- but she files the feeling away. She'll have time to make it up to Beth ... the time she's already missed will hopefully be forgotten once Quinn makes them all a family.

Quinn uses the distraction to greet Shelby, who's getting ready to leave with the bathroom door open. Quinn walks up quietly, taking in the grand view of Shelby in her yoga pants, the black material hugging her firm calves and supple backside. Quinn coughs as Shelby adjusts her ponytail. She leans against the door frame and crosses her arms over her chest when Shelby tries to hide the smile that manages to spread quickly across her features and disappear just as fast.

"Hey..." Quinn says it like she knows a secret.

"Hi..." Shelby replies bashfully.

Quinn can feel it. It's like two trains on the same track; speeding toward one another until meeting in the middle in a screech of bending metal and ricocheting shrapnel. She feels the _chug_   _chug_   _chug_  down a proverbial track.

"You got a hot date?"

Shelby laughs, rosy cheeks blushing her bronzed complexion.

"Ha! Me? A date? More like a date with a treadmill."

Quinn chuckles along with her until her eyes drift down to where her hand rests on her hip.

"Everything looks great to me..." Quinn bites her lip.

Shelby stares at her in surprise before snapping back in to her denial.

Quinn's decided that that is what this is; Shelby is in denial. She wants her. And as soon as they acknowledge each other- it's all they can acknowledge. Quinn takes a steadying breath. Shelby walks out of the bathroom with a head nod to follow her, and Quinn does, reluctantly, into the kitchen. Rachel and Beth are on the living room floor, pouring over music from Shelby's collection. Shelby is going over the same lecture she always does: when Beth last ate something, where her food is in the cabinets and to not let Beth talk them out of going to sleep on time even though it was a Friday night.

Quinn follows even though she's heard this lecture twice before, hanging off the brunette's words as Shelby moves gracefully around the kitchen. Quinn steals the words from Shelby's mouth when she brushes hair from her face. She finds her speech again and keeps going. She's doing it to distract herself. Quinn lets her do it; pushing aside her impatience. Shelby will give in sooner or later.

* * *

Confusion. It's a word that Shelby associates with often these days. At its very base level she blames her issues on her hormones. It's been awhile since she's felt wanted for more than a night's company; awhile since she's felt truly … desired. It's not like she doesn't get compliments, or invites out; she actually gets hit on quite frequently. But when it comes to Quinn, and Shelby really hates admitting it, there's something more; so much more.

Ever since her bathroom debacle she's been waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under her feet. Shelby's been waiting for her indiscretion to be held over her head by some over-eager, under-sexed asshole; but nothing has happened. The person that was in the other stall still remains a mystery. Sometimes her imagination likes to tease her and she thinks that somehow it could have been Noah, or worse, Quinn. But then she comes to her senses and dismisses the thoughts because they are based on nothing; except her actual interactions with Quinn, and to an extent Noah, aren't nothing.

Noah is relatively easy. He's a pound puppy that simply wants to, well … pound. He's not so subtly already laid his cards out on the table. He wants to sleep with Shelby. He gives her longing looks at school and constantly flirts when he spends time with Beth and has no shortage of innuendos falling out of his mouth at all times. He's also very competitive; he tends to draw Quinn in to battle.

At Glee practices it almost seems like the two are in a heavyweight boxing match; both vying for her attention and approval. Shelby won't admit to it - hell, as far they know she doesn't acknowledge their competition - but most times ... every time, Quinn wins. Beth for the most part thinks the man is an immature goofball and the little blonde is certain her vocabulary has a lot more range than his. The young girl rolls her eyes at most things he says. Beth gets on with him decently enough though, and Shelby's happy for that; although it makes her feel flip floppy.

He has a few redeeming qualities; he can be awfully thoughtful and sweet when he chooses to be. When it comes to Beth, despite his flirtations, he is always in caring daddy mode. It's cute to see, but does nothing to cure the back and forth Shelby feels towards the boy. One minute she forgets that he's a hormone driven teenager trying to get into her pants because they're at the park and Beth is happy and he's smiling at her with his cute goofy boy grin as they watch Beth play and Shelby doesn't feel so lonely anymore. But then they're back at her condo for lunch and Beth is napping and Puck is standing far too close for her comfort and then she remembers, eighteen or not, he's a child. She pushes him away but she also feels like she's still sending him signals; which is why he keeps trying. She can't, or perhaps won't, completely shut him down; at least not yet, because despite how annoying he can be at times … he's the perfect buffer for her issues with Quinn.

Quinn is far more complicated than Puck. Shelby knows if she asks the girl for anything at this point, Quinn will happily do it without hesitation. The girl has even asked if Shelby wants her to dye her hair blonde again. Of course Shelby said no; she likes Quinn's pink hair. The color does something to the natural rouge shade of the girl's lips and...

_Damn it._

That's what makes Quinn so dangerous. A simple thought about hair color can so easily blossom in to thoughts Shelby should not be having. Quinn gets under her skin like no one's business. If Shelby ever really wants to make a bad decision, with the right push, she would definitely do it with Quinn. She knows, God, Shelby knows how bad that decision would be. Because she knows that with Quinn, it's not going to be just a quick romp. She doesn't know why she has that information or why she feels so strongly about it; she just does, and that single thought scares the hell out of her.

Unlike Puck, Quinn is more refined with her charms. When in school, she sits near the front of class, but not too close. Shelby never has to worry about turning around and seeing Quinn practically drooling and looking like she's about to jump out of her chair and hump her leg. When class is over, Shelby's noticed that Quinn is usually the last one out. When Shelby turns around from erasing the lessons on the board there is usually a witty romantic quote or a small box containing a piece of artisan chocolate near her briefcase on the desk. How Quinn knows that those chocolates are one of her favorite treats she's unsure.

Quinn's first couple of visits are not completely unpleasant; but they're not very comfortable either. Shelby knows why, and she understands, but she really hopes Beth opens up to her other mother soon. The similarities she sees in the two are uncanny sometimes. A lot of Beth's facial expressions come from Quinn, as does her mean streak and witty sarcasm; all qualities that deep down, Shelby adores and can't see Quinn being without.

Quinn's smart, and Shelby internally commends her. She brings Rachel over to help babysit. If anyone can help Beth come to terms and move on with Quinn, it's Rachel.

Shelby is getting ready in the bathroom for her trip to the gym - which is preposterous in itself since no one should really "get ready" to sweat - but she knew subconsciously that Quinn would be paying attention to her. She feels Quinn without having to turn away from the mirror; Quinn's gaze grazes over her skin like a hot breeze that makes Shelby's hairs stand on end. It takes everything for Shelby to ignore the urge to have her.

"Hey," Quinn says in greeting as she leans against the bathroom door jam.

"Hi," Shelby blushes through her reply.

She's been trying to work on this; on not showing so many of her inner thoughts and feelings on her face for Quinn or anyone to see and decipher. However misguided it may be Shelby has come to the conclusion that it's not Quinn that she's drawn to, but the idea of what Quinn wants from her. She could have her picture perfect family with anyone; it doesn't have to be Quinn. Quinn's just … pretty and there and charming and  **there**. There's no particular pull towards the girl, just the idea of what a relationship with her could possibly mean;  **not**  the girl herself.

At least, that's what Shelby keeps telling herself to keep sane.

Goodness she needs to keep her shit together. The bathroom is too small; being in close proximity with Quinn has become dangerous. She is too compelled to reach out; too enraptured in the frozen moments that her body sometimes acts on its own accord and she has to catch herself from being reckless. She doesn't manage walking out of the shrinking room without brushing past Quinn.

She heads to the kitchen, giving the same speech she always gives to Quinn.

Quinn takes a moment to brush some stray hair from Shelby's falling ponytail and the woman almost freezes. The older woman abruptly pulls away when she notices what she's allowing herself to do. She refocuses on the speech after her words return to her. She needs something tactical; something familiar to distract her mind from focusing too much on the fact that her body is going haywire around her daughter's mother.

She lingers for just a while longer to make sure Quinn has all the information she needs to have; even though she knows she's simply repeating herself for lack of courage to say anything else. She kisses both of her daughters goodbye and sends a wink at Beth before finally going through the door; it's a silent signal meant to coax her youngest daughter to give Quinn a chance.

Once she's in the corridor leading to the parking lot her hand seems to stick to the door knob. A fleeting thought of going back in and kissing Quinn goodbye sifts into her mind. She takes a final breath and decides against it for obvious reasons; Quinn is barely eighteen. Shelby is the adult and she knows she needs to keep a level head. When she gets to her car she decides against going to the gym. She turns away from the vehicle and her sneakered feet immediately begin to pad against the asphalt.

She's once again painstakingly aware that there's far too much Quinn in her mind. As hard as she tries, and she really does try, she can't get the girl off her mind. Sometimes she feels so connected to the Quinn without really meaning to be. It's almost like there's something far more powerful than Beth that connects them; tugs them toward each other. She feels like she knows what Quinn wants; and she wishes it was as simple as sex.

She breathes deep as she pushes herself to go faster. She can almost feel the air; like it's passing through her body and easing the wound up cogs within. She decides that this run has to be long if she wants to disperse the energy building inside of her.

She can only hope when she gets back home that she'll be too exhausted to act on anything involving Quinn Fabray.

* * *

There is definitely something going on between Quinn and her biological mother. What it is ... Rachel isn't sure. Quinn has this smitten look about her and Shelby is just eating it up. It's odd. She can't quite place it but she knows something is up with them. She watches them flitter around the kitchen from her perch on the floor. Beth is going over which musicals to sing together for their "night of fun" when she sees it.

Quinn reaches out a hand to move a stray hair from Shelby's face and Shelby all but melts into her embrace.

She's definitely disturbed.

She and Quinn aren't as close as they could be, Rachel supposes. Since Quinn's makeover (and her un-makeover), Rachel has been worried that something in Quinn's life was in disarray. Rachel has so much on her own plate that she'd only tried an intervention over the summer; under the bleachers with Quinn in front of the Skanks. She could only hope that Quinn's drastic changes were primarily for image.

And as a potential friend, Rachel wants to always have open arms. She always wants Quinn to feel as if they can talk- especially if Quinn is trying to get back in to Beth's life. Rachel loves her sister- it had taken some time to get used to the fact that her mother had chosen the offspring of her ex-fling and ex-nemesis- but Rachel has matured and she's been dealing with it splendidly.

And Beth is irresistible. A tiny ball of enthusiasm and intelligence; it's hard not to love a child as happy and bright as she is. The girl's intelligence makes it easy to forget how young she really is.

"I notice it too Rachie..."

It's only then does Rachel realize she's been staring. She turns to the child with a quirk in her brow that suggests that Beth should continue.

"...Mom smells like chocolate whenever Quinn's around."

Rachel has no idea what this means. Nor does she understand Beth's implications.

"It's the smell of love, silly!" Beth whispers it behind her tiny hand as Quinn follows Shelby around listening to the speech Shelby gives every time she's about to leave Beth with a sitter. "Mom smells like baking chocolate. And she doesn't stop smiling. And when Quinn goes away, Mom smells different; like she's disappointed."

Rachel rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Beth there is no way your sense of smell can pick up on hormonal changes-"

"You had almond milk and Nutella toast for breakfast this morning. You smell like you've been hugging cinnamon sticks wrapped in vanilla. I can only assume you've been hugging your girlfriend ... because it's not how you usually smell."

She is taken aback. Especially since Beth is right. Shelby walks over to them and kisses them both goodbye before turning back to the door. Rachel tucks hair behind her ear and looks over to Shelby heading out.

"So what does Quinn smell like when she's around Mom?"

Beth takes a moment, looking to the two of them in confusion- Rachel rarely sees that look across the gifted child's face. Beth turns back to Rachel as Quinn blushes and grins openly at Shelby who's had her hand on the door to leave for a few moments now.

"It's hard to explain. But she smells like ... like heat."

It's Rachel's turn to be confused now.

"What does heat smell like?"

Beth shrugs.

"It smells warm and inviting. It smells like sweat on Quinn's hands. It smells like a racing heart and tired, jelly legs. Like I said, it's hard to explain."

Beth goes back to arranging musicals, alphabetizing them before standing and excusing herself to use the bathroom. Rachel sits on the floor of the living room watching Quinn and Shelby interact. There is definitely something there. It's sweet and subtle and she can see it growing between them.

It's attraction.

Rachel looks away then, taken at the news of Quinn wanting her mother that way ... and possibly Shelby wanting Quinn back. She blushes at the implications. She's been noticing things a lot more these days- especially with Noah. Noah being a horn dog is normal; and when he started making obvious passes at Shelby, Rachel wrote it off: Noah made passes at everyone- now was not the time to start questioning his motives. And besides, her mother could obviously take care of herself.

There is something so different about Quinn though, and Rachel has always known it. She wants to know everything right now; but she doesn't want to delve in to Quinn's intentions with Beth there- especially if she finds out that Quinn is only vying for Beth's affections in order to impress Shelby.

Rachel is giving her the benefit of the doubt that that isn't the case- but Rachel has seen Quinn do much worse.

The idea of Quinn and Shelby actually dating is a scarier thought. Rachel files her thoughts away for later just as Quinn comes to sit down with her on the floor- thoughts of musicals and singing quickly overpowering Rachel's mind.

* * *

The day goes by too quickly for Beth. Thoughts of the conversation she had with Ms. Judy cross her mind from the night before. Once Shelby picks her up from day care she goes through the movements of the evening: dinner with Shelby, Rachel, and Quinn; movie time when Shelby leaves to go to the gym; then bedtime. She falls asleep on Rachel's lap during Les Misérables feeling slightly guilty since she and Quinn were supposed to have "the talk" before she went to bed for the night.

It is quite sometime after bedtime that Beth stirs in her bed. She lays in the dark for awhile and allows her mind to drift. Her thoughts immediately go to her grandmother; she can feel Judy's presence. She doesn't want to impose, but she needs someone to talk to and she can't trust Quinn enough yet to do so.

She finds Judy cross legged in the living room, meditating. Her skin is flushed and hot, and Beth feels her defenses go up as she tries to gain entry into Judy's mind. Beth is intrigued by all of this- doing these things in an environment that encourages her curiosity makes her bold enough to attempt this type of communication. She can feel Judy suppressing thoughts that she doesn't want her to see- she can feel the proverbial vault that locks things away from Beth. She feels Judy's power most of all; it radiates through the air and were she physically in the room with her grandmother Beth would reach out to grasp it.

_"Why are you awake so late Little One?"_

Judy's voice is both authoritative and warm.

_"I needed to talk to you about ... confusing things."_

_"I thought I might hear from you ... I could feel you being confused. Tell me about these things."_

_"I don't know if I can trust Quinn's intentions with my mother. I don't like how she stares at her and how she makes my mother a weakling."_

_"What makes you think Shelby is a weakling?"_

_"She lets her attraction fog her decisions. She acts on feelings she already knows are wrong."_

_"Don't spy on your mother's thoughts, young lady."_

_"I don't have to spy, I can see it. She's smitten; she likes Quinn in a way I don't fully understand. But I don't trust Quinn. What if she messes everything up? What if she messes my mother up?"_

_"Honey, that's your fear talking; trying to find any reason besides the fact that you're scared, to put off actually speaking with Quinn. Regardless, as far as your mother goes you're too young to understand those things for a reason, Beth. Let Shelby be the adult- and trust your mother's judgment. She would never put you in danger. And I can't speak for Quinn- but I know she would never hurt you intentionally."_

There is silence for a moment, and Beth replies meekly,  _"there's something else."_

Judy gives her time to gather what she wants to say- how she wants to say it.

_"When my mom takes me swimming ... or when she leaves me to bathe- sometimes I feel like if I want the water to move ... I could make it move. I mean not, with my hands … well, with my hands but … with my mind first."_

_"That ... that makes you really special, Beth. I can't explain what's happening to you now, Little One- not yet. We have to be face to face. It's a long conversation. Just- don't tell Shelby yet. She doesn't know what we are; and we don't want to give her cause to worry, okay? Now, it's time to sleep, child. I will see if we can have some alone time to work out what all this means."_

Beth is forced out of Judy's mind before she can register it. She doesn't like the rushed way the woman pushed her out; it makes her feel funny. She wonders about the changes she's undergoing. She's still not tired enough to go back to sleep so she sits up; climbing out of her bed and padding into the living room. Rachel is gone, and Quinn is sitting in front of the television set with a cup of tea in her hands. She almost turns around, but Judy's words ring loud in her ear.

"I can hear you, you know."

Beth should have guessed. She can hear the quietest of sounds loudly and all at once; Quinn would be able to as well.

"Come sit with me?"

Beth again battles with herself and almost returns to her room.

"Where's Rachel?"

Quinn sighs heavily and puts her cup down.

"She had somewhere to be ... she thought since you were asleep she could head home."

Beth made her way around the couch to face Quinn.

"I don't appreciate you bringing in reinforcements."

Quinn chuckles as she picks her cup up and sips her tea.

"Well, Beth, you weren't giving me much of a choice. We needed a buffer, and I just so happen to be friends with Rachel. I understand you being upset with me- I just thought it wouldn't last as long as it has."

Beth sits down, leaving a comfortable distance between them on the couch.

"You'll have to earn it," Beth declares.

Silence stretches between them and she admires her mother. They look so much alike that it's scary. She wonders if she'll grow up to look as beautiful as Quinn does now.

"Why did you give me away?" The question comes out of her mouth faster than she can control it. She once read that children her age have no impulse control. She hates that it's been proven fact.

Quinn is staring at her. Beth tries not to look back at her. In her mind, Quinn's reason will hurt. No matter how nicely she puts it. She waits for the impact of the inevitable. Quinn clears her throat.

"I wasn't supposed to get pregnant. I ... I should have been careful- especially knowing what I know about conception and our people, but still ... it happened. My mother would have supported me. She told me we could make it work. But I didn't want my mistake to become her responsibility. When I had you ... I didn't want to give you up. Once I saw your face I knew how hard it'd be. I almost changed my mind."

Quinn's eyes water. Beth can feel the tears as they collect there; each one makes her eyelids heavier.

"But in this world, someone my age with a child doesn't make it far in life. So I made the grown up decision. When Shelby wanted you I was so ... happy. I knew she would care for you in ways I never could."

"And what about Noah? Didn't he have a say?" She could feel her own tears gather; from emotions her mind couldn't make sense of.

"He ... he deserves more than me. There are things I have to tell you about our people ... but I don't think you're ready to know. When the time comes, I will give you the choice to ask me."

"I already know he isn't my father." Quinn looks shocked. "I can … feel you. In my veins, I feel the links. I know that you are my mother. It's something that I feel when I'm around my mom; when I'm around Rachel even … but never when I'm around Noah."

"Like I said ... there is a lot I need to tell you. Just- when you're older."

Beth nods. "I've been speaking to Ms. Judy." Quinn's eyebrow quirks. "I've spoken to her in here," she taps a finger to her own temple. "She helps me make sense of some things."

Quinn smiles at her, and even scoots closer to her on the couch. "I'm really glad you have her in your life; that you let her in. She's … I don't know how I'd survive if I didn't have her. Can we try something?"

Beth nods slowly, unsure of what Quinn wants to ask.

"Can we start with a clean slate?"

"Only if you promise me something..."

Quinn's eyebrow rises again. "Go on..."

"I can start over, if you promise not to hurt my mother."

Quinn takes a moment and nods, reaching out a hand for Beth to shake, "deal."

Beth stares at the hand extended in front of her. She bites her bottom lip and grips her pajama pants in an effort to control her swirling emotions.

"Is there something else?" Quinn asks.

Beth nods her head and takes a deep breath. She doesn't like this; she's never been in a position where she suddenly loses control of her emotions.

It's then that Quinn notices the tears threatening to spill from the child's eyes. She takes a chance and reaches for one of Beth's hands; trying her best not to let her own hand tremble.

"Anything Beth, just ask."

"D-don't…" Beth pauses, trying to steady her voice. She looks directly in to the mirrors of Quinn's eyes just as her tears begin to fall. "Don't … leave again," she manages to whisper.

Quinn shakes her head slowly as her own tears fall and she holds out her free hand to her daughter. Beth surprises her and all but launches her tiny body into Quinn's arms. Quinn returns the squeeze without hesitation. It's small, but she feels their connection in her mind now.

" _I promise baby, unless your mother sends me away, I'm not going anywhere."_

Beth's little arms tighten around Quinn's neck as she nods her understanding. Soon after a presence fills both their minds; it feels like a warm palm caressing their cheeks and a loving kiss on their foreheads.

" _I am so proud of you my daughters. I love you both."_

And as quickly as she had appeared, Judy's gone, leaving mother and daughter to appreciate their breakthrough.

Quinn turns on the history channel, and they fall asleep on the couch some time later.

* * *

Shelby can't sleep. Quinn left not too long ago and she can't help but feel … a sense of disappointment that the girl didn't take her up on her offer to stay the night. She finds that thought bothersome, but she can't help it.

Thoughts of the past month filter into her mind as she tries to rid herself of the disappointing feeling. She's noticed, thankfully, that Quinn's interactions with Beth have improved. Beth's vendetta against her birth mother had all but stopped since the girl's talk with Quinn. Beth isn't a child that cries often, but she had cried that night, and she'd actually let Quinn hold her until she had fallen back to sleep; Shelby had even taken the time to snap a picture on her phone of the mother and daughter during their slumber on the couch.

Shelby has made it a point to properly get to know Quinn as well. She knows Quinn's favorite color is yellow, her favorite food is bacon, her favorite type of music is jazz, and that she loves the arts; particularly photography. Quinn can get rather passionate when she's speaking on that subject.

As much as Shelby tries not to, she thinks of all things Quinn often and she wonders if she'll ever be a favorite anything to the girl.

"Urgh," she holds a pillow tightly over her face and groans.

It is fifteen past midnight and she's wondering if she'll ever be a favorite to a teenager.

"When the hell did my life start revolving around what a freaking student thinks of me?"

The fact that said student is the mother of her child holds no bearing … it doesn't, it really doesn't.

Shelby is convinced of this.

The fact that said student is one of the most beautiful creatures she's ever seen makes no difference … like, at all.

Shelby is sure of this.

The fact that said student constantly barges in to her thoughts while in class, or while walking in the hallways at school doesn't mean anything … lots of other teachers deal with distractions too.

Shelby is certain she can easily dismiss these distractions.

The fact that said student's intense green eyes bore in to Shelby's soul and leave a puddled mess in her lace panties every day…

"Fuck!"

Shelby once again screams in to her pillow. The brunette chastises herself for the next half hour before she's finally able to quiet her mind and fall asleep.

Her respite is brief.

* * *

Quinn's been thinking of Shelby since leaving her condo earlier. She'd woken from her sleep with Shelby's warm hand on her shoulder. The first thing she noticed was the woman's scent; a musky mix of sweat exertion and Shelby. She carried Beth to bed, and bid Shelby goodnight, too distrusting of herself not to make a move if she had taken Shelby's invite to stay over.

Quinn can still feel it now, sitting on her bed in the dark of her bedroom. The mere touch had sent her body in to a frenzy earlier. Shelby smelled like sweat and warmth and sweetness. Quinn's body had gone haywire at the contact and she felt herself harden the longer Shelby looked down on her.

So she left Shelby's in a hurry, even though the brunette had offered her the guest room for the night; Quinn would have been too tempted if she stayed ... so she left, running home to quell the adrenaline pumping in her veins.

She left, running home with thoughts of Shelby and touching herself.

She waited for her mother to go to sleep, even though Judy knows the urges and when to leave Quinn alone with them. But Quinn had wanted the quiet- she had wanted to focus.

She has Shelby's panties. She had taken them from the trash bin in the bathroom that day, the scent strong in Quinn's nostrils as she passed them on her way out. She had been ashamed at first; about the line she was crossing, but as her fingers toy with the lace she can't find fault in her actions.

The wet remnants of Shelby's arousal have faded; dry and flaking where it had been slick and moist. Quinn has kept them hidden for a while, afraid of the thoughts the smell of Shelby would evoke.

Her penis is thick and swollen under her sweats, tenting upward toward her belly button for release. She hasn't done anything to sate the urge since Brittany, and she knows that touching herself now, to the thoughts of Shelby, will probably cause her to explode. She's surprised she's lasted this long after over a month of babysitting. She always felt like at any moment she would be a puddle of goo at Shelby's hands.

Quinn takes a deep, steadying breath before bringing the crotch of Shelby's underwear to her nose. Somewhere deep down she knows how perverse this is ... but somewhere deeper she feels entitled. Shelby had came to thoughts of Quinn in these panties; they were a memento.

And Quinn can't get enough of the smell.

Shelby smells sweet. It's a sticky musk that beckons to Quinn in ways she can't explain. She's been hiding the panties in her drawer for long enough that her keen senses pick up on the musk whenever she is in her room- it wafts into her nose like an aroma that makes her stomach bottom out.

She wraps her hand around the base of her shaft, through the fabric of her sweat pants. Shelby's hands are slightly thinner than Quinn's; the blonde can only imagine how warm and delicate those hands would feel against her bare skin. She wonders how the night might have progressed had she stayed over. If Shelby's scent would have drifted down the hallway, would she have had enough willpower to get through the night without giving in?

She inhales more of the scent, even though she doesn't have to, to get a whiff. She will smell Shelby even after the scent in the underwear has dulled. Her hand slips beneath her waistband and she strokes for the first time with thoughts of tasting Shelby bare on her mind. Her senses overload and she whimpers; her shaft unrelenting in the pulse of her arousal. She wants Shelby in her mouth; she wants her mouth on every part of Shelby.

She wants to be inside of her.

Quinn swallows at the thought. She adds pressure to her stroke. Her eyes close tight and she tries not to finish so quickly but she's overwhelmed and all she can think about now is how good Shelby must feel on the inside and-

And suddenly she's looking down at herself.

Her eyes are open now, hand frozen mid stroke, back arched. She stares into her own eyes and sees the emptiness there. Quinn's cheeks are flushed and she is sweating and there is a wet patch where she leaked precum onto her sweats. Her energy is supercharged and single-minded, and she feels the tug pulling her farther and farther from her physical form. It's something she can't stop- her energy surges familiar paths and she knows why she can't move at her own accord: Shelby is calling her; albeit unintentionally.

She crashes into her room and hovers at the foot of Shelby's bed. Shelby is sleeping fitfully. She is moaning quietly in her dreams. Quinn can hear her rapid heartbeat; she can smell Shelby's arousal.

When Quinn projects, she rarely tries to interact. But something about this time feels different. She feels heavy, as if she could pick up the world and carry it with her if she tried. She can smell and hear and taste; she wonders as she sits down on the bed if she can touch.

Because gosh she wants to touch.

Shelby sleeps in her underwear, her hair halos over her pillows and she has on a t-shirt with no sign of a bra under it. Quinn feels her erection as swollen as she left it back in her room. She throws caution to the wind (because Shelby called her here; she must want her here) and she sifts beneath the sheets like a hot breeze to press a kiss to the back of Shelby's calf.

* * *

Shelby's subconscious mind seems to register movement on her bed; but not enough to fully wake her. Under her covers warm kisses begin to blaze trails up and down the backs of her legs. The sensation feels nice. When the kisses reach the small of her back she moans. Her covers are now pushed out of the way and her t-shirt is bunched around her midsection.

She rolls on to her back and gets a feeling that says she should wake up; but she barely manages it. Her eyes flutter open briefly and seeing that she is indeed alone, they close and she instantly falls back in to a deep slumber.

The lips return shortly after. She can feel them kissing all over her abdomen. She gasps when she feels a tongue dip into her belly button. Light nips of teeth follow. A soothing tongue swipes over the skin just under her left breast and another moan escapes her. She lifts her upper body just enough for her night shirt to be removed; it lands soundlessly near the foot of the bed. The phantom lips are moving over her skin again. She gasps loudly when teeth gently pull on her pebbled nipple.

She can feel slight brushes like silky locks of hair slide against her heated skin. She can feel a soft weight pressed against her body. And in that instant, she knows. Something inside her clicks; but she dare not even whisper the name. Not even in the confines of her mind where no one else would ever hear. She must be dreaming after all; and she can do whatever she wants to in her dreams. It feels like she's in a trance. Aware; but nowhere near awake.

She feels a brief moment of fear once realization sets in. She doesn't want to wake up; the minute her eyes open this is over. If this is all she'll ever have of …  _her_  … then she doesn't want it to end quickly. She wants to enjoy it; if only for just this one wet dream, she wants to feel …  _her_.

* * *

Quinn's surprised that she can taste; sweat dampened skin against her tongue pushes her onward, littering Shelby's body with a plethora of kisses. Shelby is on her stomach, and Quinn takes a moment to kiss the small of her back, the sensitive soft spot causes Shelby to moan. Quinn freezes, reveling in the sound. Her ears are ringing, and she feels the ache of her own phantom erection throb as Shelby flips sleepily onto her back, disheveling the sheets.

Quinn pulls Shelby's shirt up and off, and Shelby let's her do it in a way that makes Quinn think that Shelby assumes she did it herself. When she falls back onto the bed, Shelby is tense, like she's waking up but unsure if she's dreaming. Quinn pauses, hoping against hope that this doesn't end. If she never gets to have Shelby this way again, Quinn wants this to exist in the realms of her experiences.

Shelby's eyes open and shut and for a second Quinn is almost sure she is caught.

But Shelby closes her eyes seconds later and Quinn remembers that Shelby cannot see her.

She trails wet kisses up her abdomen, seeing Shelby shiver in the wake of her warm air like presence. She kisses the underside of Shelby's breast and convinces herself that it's okay if she puts a nipple into her mouth. Had her hair been completely solid and physical, it would fan around Shelby's breasts as she circled her tongue around it. Instead, air spread across her chest and hardened her nipples to peaks.

Quinn is going to go for it.

_"Let me love you..."_

Shelby relaxes instantly, and Quinn files this away as a connection. She has been inside Shelby's mind and Shelby welcomes it. Quinn pulls down her soaked underwear, tossing them away before sinking down over Shelby's core- wet and warm and succulent beneath her.

She dives in loving that she can touch and taste and feel while she projects. She concentrates on the noises Shelby makes and her movements; and she savors the taste as she feels her way through oral sex; hoping Shelby's reactions are indicators that she's doing a good job.

When Shelby's legs begin to tremble she speeds up; stopping only at the groan that strangles up Shelby's throat. Shelby's hand reaches out as if expecting to find her there and it cradles Quinn as she continues her movements. Quinn pulls away, heading to kiss her mouth. This kiss is deep and wet, and she wonders how much of herself Shelby can taste on her tongue; if there is any taste at all. Quinn feels Shelby's hands clutching at air to find her body, and Quinn feels her cradle her in her arms. She doesn't know how far this should go but the closeness she feels now makes her head feel fuzzy. All she can register is how close she is to her. Quinn's erection is pressing, and she loses all her inhibitions and she pushes into Shelby as gently as she can given the urgency.

* * *

" _Let me love you."_

The words enter her mind like a whisper on a passing breeze as she feels small kisses on her upper thighs. Her legs fall apart in anticipation. Shivers run up and down her spine as warm lips move to her inner thighs. When pressure hits her clit a guttural moan pushes its way out of her mouth and she's powerless to stop her hand from moving to grasp … grasp … she doesn't really know what she'll feel. In her trance-like sleep she almost expects her fingertips to come in to contact with her dripping wet sex; but they don't. She's met with air. It's like something's there, but isn't.

Thick.

Heavy.

Air.

The air gives off a searing warmth that she has never felt before. She wants that warmth to consume her. She doesn't waste time trying to process. She honestly couldn't even if she tried. The sensations she's feeling are far too great. The ever increasing pressure on her clit makes her feel like she's flying. The phantom lips are soft and firm. The ghost of tongue moves over her sex with firm licks that guide her closer and closer to ecstasy. But she craves more.

She  _needs_  more.

As if in answer to her last thought the pressure on her aching bundle of nerves is lessoned and the warmth of air spreads up her body. She feels a heated press of lips on her own and is powerless to not grant entrance to a very eager warmth of exploring tongue. She can almost taste the essence of herself. Her nails rake down the burning warmth of air covering her body as she feels her sex being stretched.

_Oh!_

In her most guarded dreams and hidden fantasies Shelby can admit that she's wanted this; wanted …  _her_. From the moment she'd set eyes on the mother of her child she's felt a lingering connection. She's never understood it; but she thinks she is beginning to now. One touch from … she can't even think the name. One touch, one simple hand shake, had sent her mind and body reeling. Shelby can't help but wonder what would happen if other parts of her body were touched by …  _her_.

_Ah!  
_

* * *

The reaction is instant. Quinn feels Shelby pulse and squeeze around her, her eyes squeeze tighter shut as Quinn begins rocking into her. The sensation probably feels a lot more intense when she is all there, but this feels like liquid euphoria and Shelby's body feels made to for Quinn's dick.

The rocking speeds up, and Shelby is enjoying what Quinn is doing and Quinn is almost sure that Shelby wants it to be her. Quinn hopes that Shelby knows it's her. Shelby is tight to the point that Quinn feels like there is no room to move, but she's wet too, so wet that Quinn might not last through long enough to get Shelby off. The noises bounce quietly around the room of Shelby's moans. They grow longer and deeper and Shelby is clutching at where she would be if she were here and everything is warm; so warm Quinn might combust.

* * *

The thoughts running through Shelby's mind are quickly halted. The not so small fire within her is spreading. Her body is ablaze as  _she_  moves inside her like a warm gentle breeze fueled by a passionate tornado.

_Fuck is_ _**she** _ _inside!_

Shelby's never felt so full. She's never felt so loved. She hates to even think the L word right now; but it's the only one that could properly describe a portion of what she's feeling in this moment.

Beads of sweat are running down her forehead and neck. Her body temperature is on a rapid incline; steadily going higher and higher. She can barely breathe between the gasps and moans that escape her mouth. Her muscles are strained and taut beneath her tingling skin. The knot in the pit of her stomach is coiling tighter and tighter as she begins to feel her bed rocking.

_Yes!_

Just before she tips over the edge Shelby's pulled in to full consciousness. She opens her eyes and inhales a sharp breath as she's met with the shadow of lust darkened green eyes. The name …  _her_  name … forces itself up her throat and out of her mouth before she can stop it.

"Quinn."

It's barely whispered, but it sounds like the largest explosion to Shelby's ears.

* * *

Quinn's thoughts of combustion are contradicted when she feels the squeeze, gush and flutter of Shelby's orgasm trail spasms down her phantom cock. Shelby's eyes shoot open and Quinn almost swears Shelby looks into her soul right before the word tumbles out and Quinn hears it like a brick to her chest.

"Quinn."

* * *

Shelby's eyes roll back in her head and her back arches high off the bed. Her head is thrown back and her mouth is open wide. Her throat burns with a silent scream. Her body spasms cause her to roll on to her side. She grips the sheets with her eyes clamped shut as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her body.

* * *

Quinn cums automatically, wishing she were filling Shelby with her seed; and not just feeling the effects of her orgasm crash through her. She pulls out as Shelby rolls to her side; cradling her as she falls in to a sated, heavy sleep.

* * *

In the end Shelby can't handle it. She feels her body shutting down. The warmth doesn't leave her; it lingers and wraps itself around her, supports her. She's barely aware of her body moving; a head burrowing into a barely there crook of the neck, her leg and arm lazily falling over a spirit waist and thighs. She thinks she feels a loving press of lips to her neck and a gentle squeeze bringing her closer; more securely holding her in phantom arms.

* * *

Quinn decides she'll only stay a while.

A thought passes in her mind and she urges it into Shelby's.

_"I love you..."  
_

* * *

Shelby's sure that she must already be falling in to exhaustion when she hears a faint  _"I love you"_ , float through her mind.

She doesn't hear the sound, because she's already drifting off, but she feels her lips move in reply, "love you too."

* * *

Quinn faintly remembers the short "love you too" Shelby says back out loud before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Shelby sleeps like a baby for the rest of the night.

* * *

Quinn wakes up consumed by the heat of Shelby's body. She pulls away as gently as she can, noting that it is still dark enough outside to get home without her mother finding out she'd left. She drifts reluctantly to her own body, thinking of the memories they'd made together.

When she floats into her bedroom, she is shocked to find her physical body still in the static position; with one key difference: she came all over her sweat pants. She looks guiltily down at the underwear still clenched in her hands and she feels a bit of shame before jumping back into her own body.

She showers, even though it's nearly three in the morning, and she settles into bed again fresh. She puts Shelby's panties back in her drawer, torn between keeping them a bit longer and throwing them away. The night is quiet and Quinn is open. Her ears reach out to catch the sounds of moving animals. She smells the warm wind drifting into her window.

Her mind can't stop replaying the night's events, but soon guilt begins creeping in to her senses. What if Shelby thought it was all a dream and she would regret it? What if she made the move too soon and Shelby isn't ready to commit.

She feels shameful almost immediately. Even if Shelby had called her; she had done so unconsciously- and Quinn has no right to take away her consent. Her chest is heavy, she feels sweat gather on her brow and all she knows is that she wants to cry.

The light to her room flicks on just as tears cascade down her face, Judy's footfalls are silent enough that Quinn knows her mother is air walking by the time Judy settles beside her. Quinn falls into her embrace, and Judy pats her back calmly.

She doesn't remember dosing off.

She wakes up the following morning to the sounds of her alarm. She slams her hand over the snooze button until the contraption breaks and crumbles to pieces. Her eyes are swollen and tired. Smells of bacon find their way to her and she follows it until she finds her mother in the kitchen.

"Morning. I thought I'd let you sleep in- it being Saturday and all." A beat passes, "...are you ready to talk about it?"

Quinn sighs heavily.

"Do you know already or are you seriously asking me?"

Judy doesn't reply aloud,  _"I don't tread when I'm not wanted. Now spill."_

"I did something stupid last night. Shelby called to me and I went. But when I found her she was sleeping and we ... I projected; things happened that have me questioning if I took advantage of her sleeping state."

Judy puts a plate in front of Quinn, and makes a noise that forces Quinn to continue.

"I don't know if she was awake. And I don't know if she'll remember. I just ... I'm scared I messed up- and if I didn't I'm afraid bringing it up will do more harm than good. What time is it?"

Judy sets a smaller plate down for herself with a lot less bacon.

"A bit after one."

"Shoot! I told Rachel I'd help her with a glee performance. I'm going to go shower she'll be here in less than an hour."

Quinn fits as many pieces of pork into her mouth as she can before darting up the stairs.

* * *

He has a motorcycle. Not the most convenient mode of transportation for a father- but Shelby told him it wasn't a problem to meet them at the park with Beth. He gets excited over any time he has with his baby girl. He gets excited for different reasons whenever he has the time to hang out with Shelby. He knows it'll only take a while more for her to give in- the ladies always give in to the Puckster after all.

His engine roars as loud as his heart does as he rides the paths of the park- he's not nervous, more so he's full of lust and adrenaline. Beth will be there, and he'll only have a few moments before Shelby disappears to run errands while he plays at the park with Beth. But they're minutes he can use to his advantage.

His baby momma is definitely starting a war when it comes to Shelby; he knows if Quinn's mind is set on something she'll go after it; but he also thinks Shelby is strictly dickly.

He parks his bike as close to the playground as he possibly can and he ties his helmet down before jogging over to where Beth and Shelby are. Beth is climbing the monkey bars. She rarely does or says things normal kids her age do, so he's kind of happy that she finds enjoyment from playing on the playground.

He sneaks up behind Shelby and covers her eyes, her soft hands go up immediately to pull them away but he stops her.

"Guess who?"

"Good morning Noah," Shelby says with a slight sigh.

He backs off a bit, jumping over the back of the bench and throwing his arm over the back of Shelby's seat. He doesn't say anything for a while; watching as Beth jumps down from the horizontal ladder.

"Is she … is Beth-"

Shelby chuckles and shakes her head.

"I was wondering when you'd notice that. She plays sometimes but more often than not, even when she is actually playing, she's very conscious of her physical fitness; she's in to parkour as you can see. We're not health nuts, but proper exercise and treating our bodies right is high on our list of to dos."

"That's kind of..." he rubs the back of his neck, "...awesome I guess. I wonder where she gets that from."

"Have you seen her moms? We're kind of awesome."

He looks her up slowly before his eyes drift down again and he smirks back at her.

"Yea- I've definitely noticed."

Shelby turns away, straightening her back- he can tell he's making her uncomfortable so he decides not to press. He swallows before changing the subject.

"Sometimes I don't know what parts of me that kid has..."

Shelby gasps and tries to hide it before fumbling to answer.

"Um ... well ... hmm. I suppose, I wonder the same thing from time to time."

He can hear the sad tone in her voice. Beth is running across the plank of the play pirate ship, before sliding down the big slide, on her feet like she's skateboarding no less, and starting again from the horizontal ladder.

"So what are you doing with your free time while me and Beth play around?" Puck asks.

"Today, I'm actually just going to the library," Shelby replies.

"Sounds kind of boring. Most moms are crazy happy when they get time away from their kids..." he reaches down for a strand of her hair, twirling it between his fingertips. "Don't you need some sort of relief? Any kind of relief?"

"Relief? And just what kind of relief are you speaking of Noah?"

"You know ... grown up relief. Sometimes you just have to scratch that itch Sexy Mama."

"They make things for that nowadays you know."

He bites his lip. He can tell she's being "no nonsense" Shelby, but he can't quite contain the image of her toying with herself.

"Nothing's better than the real thing."

He runs his hand down her thigh at the same time that Beth runs over to them. Shelby knocks it off her lap, and he's amused at the fact that she's blushing. She wants him.

"Come here baby," she says to Beth as the girl leaps on to her lap.

"Well ... you let me know if you need help with that."

He stands, picking up Beth and throwing her high in the air. His little girl squeals on her way down. She's giggling by the time she settles on his hip, and Shelby leans in to kiss her goodbye.

"No kiss for Puck?"

"Goodbye Noah," she says and quickly walks away.

Beth scrambles to get down, mumbling something about being too old to be carried before she darts over to the sand box. He follows her, tossing Shelby a look over his shoulder as she saunters away from them.

Beth is building some colossal structure from left over cups and buckets inside the sand box. He sits on the edge of it watching his daughter play.

"When you're with Quinn, what do you guys do?" He didn't want to gauge her for info- but he needs to know if Q had any footing in the Shelby department.

Beth's movements pause for only a moment; not nearly long enough for Puck to notice.

"We do lots of stuff. Sometimes we cook, or go to the park with Ms. Judy, or watch movies. We like musicals so we watch a lot of those," she tries to make her answer sound as casual as possible.

"You've met Q's mom?"

"Yup; she's awesome."

Puck's a bit thrown off to learn that Beth has interacted with her other grandmother; he feels like Quinn might have a leg up on him.

"Okay, is that it? How about your mom and Quinn? How do they get along?"

"They have their ups and downs but I think they get along okay."

Beth already knows what he's doing. She secretly commends him; she's surprised he's waited this long to try to get information from her.

"So, no funny business?" He squints at her.

* * *

Beth doesn't try to hide her giggle as she shakes her head. She could tell him that she suspects her mother is in love with her birth-mother, but that's really none of his business; it kind of isn't any of her business either … at least not yet. Before she can come up with a witty reply she notices some wet spots on the sand in front of her. When she investigates the sand with her hands it gets clumpy with moisture; she finds it curious. She starts to feel moisture seep through her pores next; she begins to panic.

"Noah?"

She pants his name as her breathing quickens. She doesn't understand what's happening.

"Noah?"

She looks up at her father and isn't surprised to see him eyeing a group of women jogging by.

"Noah!"

She finally gets his attention. Her hair is drenched and the sand around her kneeling legs is darkened from the seemingly cascade of moisture seeping through her jeans.

"What the he- … I mean what's wrong? What's happening; are you okay?

"I-I-I don't know…"

She frantically begins to swipe her hands over her arms, neck, and hair. She feels the moisture running all over her body. She shakes her hands and the moisture flows out and on to the sand in large splats.

Puck scoops her up and calls an ambulance then tries to get her to stay calm. He calls Shelby as soon as he and Beth are in route to the hospital.

* * *

Shelby gets to the park early as usual. It's a beautiful day; the breeze blowing is pleasant and the temperature is perfect. Beth challenges her to a race to the monkey bars and as usual she accepts. She usually stops when Beth starts to run up the metal bars, but today she feels … energized.

Her youngest daughter is going to be an athlete; she's sure of it. Beth is like a cat in her movements most of the time. She scales the monkey bars with ease and grace. Every now and then she slips; but she always either catches her balance, or simply lands on her feet.

Shelby follows Beth step for step until they're almost to the top of the structure. Beth does a back flip down to the ground, and Shelby follows suit. When she lands, perfectly crouching next to Beth, she's just as surprised as her little girl is.

But Beth recovers quicker than she does.

"Bet you can't do that again?" the young blonde challenges.

Shelby accepts; twice. They run around chasing each other like they usually do; with a bit of a twist. They run on the narrow back of a few park benches before finally settling near the monkey bars again.

"You're the best mom ever," Beth says with a kiss to Shelby's cheek before running back to the monkey bars.

More people start arriving and Shelby looks at her watch. Just when she's about to pull out her cell phone a pair of hands cover her eyes from behind. She panics momentarily until she hears a, "guess who?"

"Good morning Noah," Shelby says with a slight sigh.

She should have expected it; Puck has a thing with finding reasons to touch her lately. She doesn't condone it, but she doesn't outright stop it either. She watches him from the corner of her eye as he jumps over the seat. She sees him staring at Beth. She laughs when she explains the girl's thoughts on proper exercise.

"Wonder where she gets that from," Puck says.

The words are in her head before she can think too hard about it; her mouth speaks them before she can properly stop herself.

"Have you seen her moms? We're kind of awesome."

She speaks with a slight smirk on her face even though she's mentally smacking herself for the comment. She's not saying that  _she_  thinks Quinn is awesome, per se; she's just … stating an observation. She rolls her eyes at the lust-filled look Puck sends her way. They talk a bit more; well, she talks, he flirts. She can't lie and say the hand that makes its way to her thigh doesn't make her feel something below the belt, but she smacks it away anyway. She says her goodbyes and drives to the library.

She doesn't really have a reason to be there; other than she likes to lose herself in the stacks and the scent of old pages; it's relaxing. It's also quiet, and she can wander around unimpeded or bothered by anyone. She needs the quiet; it helps her organize her thoughts. The only issue with uninterrupted thoughts is that they can get carried away.

That dream she had last night was just … her face immediately heats up when she thinks about it. Was it a dream? There were moments when it felt so real; beyond real. Maybe the majority of it was a dream; but she can't deny the fact that when she opened her eyes, she was staring in to Quinn's. She stumbles as she recalls the orgasm that shattered her to pieces last night; she knows she didn't dream that either.

She takes a few calming breaths when she feels her phone buzzing against her hip; she panics slightly because she knows Puck wouldn't be calling her unless something was wrong with Beth.

"Hey Shelby, I'm in an ambulance- Beth started … sweating like crazy and I knew I couldn't take her on my bike. We're heading to Lima General."

She's in shock, but she pulls it together quickly enough.

"O-kay, I'm on my way. I'll meet you there."

The drive is nerve wrecking. When she gets to the hospital she runs to the ER and is taken to Beth. The girl leaps off the bed and into her arms.

"I knew I had to get her here fast. She was drenched and she wasn't even running around- she was making puddles in the sand and I just- I thought it was a fever. I hope I did the right thing."

"Yes that was the right thing, thank you Noah."

Shelby sets Beth down on the bed and takes the towel the girl was using to dab at her curly hair. Beth's clothes are riddled with wet spots and her hair is drenched.

"I'm tired Mommy."

"We'll leave soon baby, we just have to wait on the doctor," she reassures her daughter then turns to Puck. "She just started sweating?"

Noah strokes Beth's hair, a worried look flashes across his features before he focuses on her question.

"Yea. It was freaky. Especially since I watched her exercise and she didn't even break a sweat. But she just- it was dripping off her face and through her clothes. I was really nervous."

He takes a moment to pause, staring at Beth who's cradled against Shelby's chest with droopy eyes.

"I've never been so scared before in my life," he whispers it.

Shelby's heart swells as she begins rocking on her own heels. She doesn't know what could have caused this. Beth doesn't get sick; not once since she was born has she ever been sick.

"My head hurts Mommy," Beth whispers.

The doctor comes in just as Beth finishes speaking. He prescribes some children's Tylenol for Beth's headache, but the sweating fit has him and his staff stumped. Shelby declines an overnight stay since outside of a headache Beth seems fine now.

Shelby drives them back to the park so Puck can get his motorcycle. They have a late lunch at her condo awhile later then sit in the living room talking. Beth has barely let go of Shelby since they got home. The tiny blonde sits on her lap listening to the conversation; only interjecting a few words when directly spoken to.

"Maybe you should talk to Q and her mom about a family history. I can even ask my mom- just in case?"

"That's actually a really good idea, thank you; I'll talk to Quinn tomorrow." Shelby replies.

"Can we go see Ms. Judy tomorrow?" Beth asks through a yawn.

"I can see if she has time if you'd like sweetheart."

"I would like very much please," Beth replies.

"Okay," Shelby chuckles and kisses the top of the girl's head.

"Speaking of moms ... my mom really wants to meet Beth. I was hoping that next time we hang I could take her to meet her? I'm even bringing my mom's car and a car seat-"

"That's a good idea," Shelby interrupts, "but it's up to Beth."

"No thank you," Beth says.

Shelby takes pity on the hurt look that flashes across Puck's face and intervenes.

"Honey why don't you think about it for a bit first, then make a decision later when you're not so tired."

"I don't need to think about it Mom," Beth pauses to yawn again. "I don't think it's necessary. Thanks but no thanks."

Puck looks like he wants to press the issue but doesn't, and he nods as Beth yawns against Shelby's chest. He's a bit upset because he doesn't find anything particularly spectacular about Judy Fabray; he doesn't understand why Beth is so dismissive about meeting his mother.

Shelby shrugs at Puck and gives him a sympathetic smile. She feels bad, but she's not going to force Beth to do anything she doesn't want to. It only takes a few more minutes for Beth to fully fall asleep. Shelby puts her down then starts to clean up their lunch dishes.

Noah gets up to help, surprisingly, and the living room is tidy all for the pile of crumbs she swept up near her kitchen. She bends over to sweep them into the dust pan, letting them fall into the trash bin. She goes to turn towards around only to come face to face with him. She grips the counter behind her- her body reacts faster than she can quell the urge to brush up against him.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Shelby? You're curious ... just give in and let me take care of you."

Her breath quickens as he steps closer to her. She should push him away, like every other time, but she doesn't. Her body has been too on edge lately and quite frankly, she could use a good fuck. Her mind has been screaming one name constantly at her and this could very well kill that noise so she can move past all the stupid confusion she's had lately. She needs this; if for nothing else than to prove the point she's been trying to make to herself … it's not about Quinn, it's about attraction to an aesthetically pleasing form. Shelby's horny. It doesn't matter who scratches the itch; just so long as it's taken care of.

Her eyes slip down to his lips as he leans in; she meets him halfway.

He swallows a throaty grunt and kills the space between them. She can feel his girth pressing against her boldly. She wants it. He cradles her jaw as he kisses her- something seems like it's missing but she pushes the feeling away when his hands start to explore her sides.

Her nails graze over his scalp as she pushes away from the counter. She guides him through the living room as his hands roam her body; she promptly pulls him the other way when he starts to go towards her bedroom. She doesn't let just anyone in to her inner sanctum.

As they enter her guest room she thinks she hears a sound, almost like an echo underwater, but she can't quite make it out.

He lifts her up seconds later, and she can't help the excitement building below. He carries her while they kiss, over to the armoire by the bed. It makes a thump sound against the wall, and Shelby is glad that Beth's room is at the other side of the apartment. Her arms trace the definition of his muscles- his skin thick and manly- hard and tight.

She pulls his shirt off next and tosses it to the floor. A moan escapes her when his mouth latches on to her neck. She's as topless as he is moments later.

"We have to be quiet," he nibbles over her pulse point and her hips buck into him. "We don't want to wake Beth."

Her eyes flutter shut when he wraps his mouth around a pebbled nipple and sucks it. Her hand twists in his mohawk and grips at the base of his neck. Gosh she needed this; to be touched.

She reaches down and unbuckles his jeans; she allows her hand to grip his hard-on through his boxers. He moans and kisses her deeply in reply. She likes this, but it's taking too long. She wants satisfaction and she wants it now; but not without proper protection. That's a chance she's not willing to take; she's fully aware that Puck is no stranger to sex. She pushes him away and mumbles that she'll be back. It only takes her a moment to get a condom out of the nightstand drawer in her bedroom; she leaves her jeans and panties on the floor in front of the nightstand hoping that Puck will take the hint and move things along. She isn't disappointed when she gets back to the room.

He's on the bed, lean muscle flexing- he's naked. He leans on his side with his fist pressed against his temple, his thick erection standing straight out. He pats the bed beside him. Shelby saunters over to him, falling in to what she hopes is a seductive crawl. He grabs her hips when he's within reach, flipping her beneath him before she has time to stop him.

She enjoys a few of the kisses he follows up with, but before he goes much further she pushes against his chest signaling for him to stop.

"You need to put this on," she says when he looks at her.

"What's this for babe?" he looks surprised. "What's the worst that'll happen; we make another a baby?"

He gives her a smile and look that she's sure has melted many a teenage girl's panties, but she won't be swayed.

"Not up for negotiation Noah," she replies. "If you really want this to happen, you need to put the condom on, or it ends right now."

She knows he'll say yes even before he does. The hand that she let slide down his chest past his abs and beyond while she was speaking pretty much ensured her of that thought. It takes longer than she would have expected for him to wrap it up, but he's over her again and he's kissing his way down her torso.

"I'm ready enough, Noah."

It was true- she was wet, her body wound tight and aching for release. He seems a bit disappointed that he won't get to taste her, but he lets it slide. She reaches down and guides him inside. She gasps and shudders when he bottoms out. It feels good, but not good enough; he's moving too slow.

"Faster."

She speaks the command with a near breathless moan. He moves faster, but seems preoccupied with his movements- seemingly afraid to hurt her. She tightens her legs around his waist and her hands roam his back as she begins enjoying the feeling.

"Harder."

Something's missing. He's not completely without skill; she won't deny that. But she needs ... more. He slows down for a second and she takes advantage; she flips them over and moves her hips trying to alleviate the pressure. She hears him moan and it spurs her on.

She finds a rhythm somewhere between needy and desperate, riding up and down his length with her eyes closed- thoughts of a different member inside her; different feelings. She lifts up slowly, her breath hitches, and she falls over him with force. He brings his hand up to her breast and she throws her head back, dizzy off the movement. It feels good; but not enough- it doesn't feel as good as it could feel had it been someone else ... if it were  _her_.

_It was a stupid dream, it wasn't her; damn it Shelby focus_.

She pulls herself out of her inner dialogue and repeats her previous action; once ... twice ... by the third time she has to smack Puck on the shoulder and remind him to be quiet. This has to work. She pushes harder; trying to push him further in. She knows she needs to really feel him, or she's not going to make it. She tries to clear her head and concentrate on making her hips do what she needs them to do, but her thoughts betray her. Soft hands holding her firmly and making her skin tingle; every stroke from the night before filling her exactly the way she needed it.

Her senses are haywire, she can only think of her dream. She can only relive the feelings she's been trying to put far from her mind. Her body is overheating and she's trying not to ride him any harder. They were managing minimal noise, and she's close enough to rock in to her climax. She nearly forgets that it's Noah beneath her, gripping her hips and trying to hang on through the spasms her sex is making around him.

She's so close, she's sweating. She's sure Noah's chest is marred of her fingernails digging into his flesh, but she pumps him as she ascends her climax. He's quivering beneath her, and all she can think about is Qui... she can't admit it; she bites her lip. She's so close she feels the whimper bubble up, hoping to feel the fullness of Noah's thrusts but her mind is so full of  _her_  and her body remembers, God- it remembers and she trips in to her orgasm clumsily. It's frustrated and needy and she feels her body fall from euphoria before it had even reached its peak.

She only feels the emptiness.

Noah finishes dramatically- it's rough and rugged and wrong and Shelby wants to pull away from him. She sits still, clenching at her own shame, completely spent with disappointment as the boy below her swells and empties into the condom. The room grows loud from his heavy breathing and she rolls off of him, curling away as he tries to collect himself.

She can't be still for long. She gets up and gathers the few articles of clothing that belong to her and she walks to her bedroom. She closes the door and leans heavily on it. She takes several deep breathes to try to ... she doesn't even know what. She tosses her clothes in the hamper and goes to the bathroom and locks the door; she doesn't want Puck to think it's an invitation. All she can smell of herself right now is him and that's just ... she can't accept that.

The water almost scolds her skin it's so hot. She scrubs her skin nearly raw and pays close attention to her nether regions. She shampoos the sweat out of her hair and cuts off the water after proper conditioning. She brushes her teeth then heads back to her room. She puts on some underwear and a robe then checks on her baby girl. Thankfully Beth is still sleeping. When she gets back to the guest room Noah is still lying naked on the bed and looking like he just woke up from a nap.

"Hey, ready for round two?" He pats the bed and she feels the disgust twist her face up.

"You need to leave."

She says the words as calmly and as plainly as she can. She knows it sounds harsh, but there's really no other way to put it.

"What? Why? We just had an awesome time!"

She sighs; she again assumes that his puppy eyes and well cut body probably make all the girls he's been with melt. His bravado seems too rehearsed sometimes.

"You need to leave Noah; before Beth wakes up. This was a mistake; and it will not be happening again."

"Whatever."

He grabs most of his clothes and balls them up in front of his naked waist. He stops in front of her suddenly.

"I thought you'd finally come to your senses Shelby. I mean you want me and I want you- we could be a family." He says it like he really means it; but it still sounds like a lie in her ears. "Whatever. You'll come back. They always come back for a screw."

She's insulted. He claims to want a family but in the same breath he says she'll come back for  _that_. She internally rolls her eyes because he's getting dressed and she doesn't want to delay his departure if he takes the action as her having some type of doubt.

"That may work for the little girls you're so accustomed to but that doesn't fly here. When Monday comes around, this will be a distant memory that I'm positive I won't be reliving.

She wants to slam the door, but she doesn't want to wake Beth. Unfortunately, Noah's motorcycle does it for her.

She quickly gets dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank top then goes to check on Beth. The young blonde still looks drained. She gives her a cup of warm milk and rocks her back to sleep on the couch. The sun is just starting to set, but Shelby decides to call it a day when her daughter goes back to sleep. She'll check on her during the night; but right now she needs some alone time. When her head hits the pillow she finds that she can't sleep. Her body is tired, but her mind is racing almost as fast as her heart.

It shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have allowed it to happen. She feels terrible. She's a teacher; charged with giving her students knowledge and guidance. Sex is not a subject she should be dabbling in with any student. Legally she did nothing wrong, Puck is eighteen; but still not quite an adult in her eyes. Ethically, she could lose her job. Goodness she barely even enjoyed it ... it's like she did it for nothing. It didn't prove her theory; hell it didn't even give her the satisfaction she was hoping for. Guilt settles deep in her bones; but not because of the reasons she's just come up with.

She feels a pain and sadness that she's sure isn't her own; like a chain rope whose links are being harshly shattered to pieces. Quinn flits through her thoughts again and tears form in her eyes. That fucking girl; that beautiful, intelligent, sweet girl that has stayed in the back of her mind ever since they'd met; that girl that has grown in to a gorgeous woman…

Shelby clamps her eyes shut and covers them with the heels of her hands. She has to bury these thoughts … and these insane feelings. She's just made the worst mistake she could make with a student; she doesn't need to go down that route again. Why the hell does Quinn Fabray keep invading her damn thoughts?

_Because if a mistake was ever to be made; it should've been with_ _**her** _ _._

Shelby's inner voice answers her silent question and she really can't deal with that thought right now. She refuses to think about it any longer; it's too damn confusing and just … wrong. She abandons her bed and plops down on the couch with a glass of wine; she keeps the bottle close on the end table beside her. She flips channels for a few hours, then checks on Beth; she seems to be sleeping soundly. When three-quarters of the bottle have disappeared she gives up on drowning her sorrows. She spends the rest of the night curled up in one corner of the couch; it's not until the early hours of the morning that she finally falls in to a restless slumber.

* * *

Quinn takes as long a shower as time allows, her body feels sore from the night before- as if her muscles remember the previous night's activities. She gets out of the shower clean, refreshed even, and she makes quick work of getting dressed. The doorbell rings when she finds her shoes, and she runs down the stairs in the blink of an eye.

She opens the door wide enough to see Rachel waiting patiently, a tin of some delicious smelling treats in her hands.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel greets.

Quinn greets the girl and takes the tray from her as Judy approaches.

"Mom, this is Rachel, Rachel this is my mother, Judy."

She watches them shake hands as her mother leads Rachel into the living room, questions falling out of Judy's mouth almost automatically. Quinn can hear the entire conversation from the kitchen as she sets down the tray of cookies- definitely cookies.

She gives her mother a few minutes, leaning on her heels and trying not to open the saran wrap covering of the treats. There used to be a time Quinn was convinced that she liked Rachel that way. Knowing what she knows now ... it was probably more because Shelby is her mother. She's somewhat happy it hadn't turned out to be Rachel; it would have been so stereotypical of her to torture the girl she likes. She gives in and snatches a cookie off the edge of the tray and she makes her way to where she's sure her mother is showing Rachel embarrassing photos already.

"Alright Mom, time to put the photos away, Rachel and I have work to do."

Judy nods, and tells them to call if they need anything as Quinn sits down beside Rachel and her giant binder full of choreography and fresh ideas all laminated and categorized.

"Okay, so I was hoping you'd be up for helping me pull off a parody; but it'll only really work if we make it a video and all we'd really have to do is sing. Almost no choreography involved."

Quinn said she'd help, so she agrees to do whatever it takes to make it work. They work on a script, and she finds herself having a generally good time with Rachel. The first hint that something is wrong hits her fast and hard.

She's standing in her living room mid-sentence of a verse her and Rachel had just crafted and she's almost knocked down. Her senses are overwhelming, her eyes are blurring and she can smell the musk of Shelby wafting to her, calling out.

"Quinn are you alright? You don't look very well," Rachel inquires; but Quinn doesn't seem to hear.

She can feel Shelby's thoughts calling out to her; in a mantra of frustration and denial. Quinn is getting flashes of images through Shelby's mind as the woman is trying desperately _ **not**_  to think of Quinn.

Shelby's with Puck. And he's ... he's touching her in ways that only Quinn has the right to. There is fury bubbling in her stomach and she forgets where she is and who she's with. All she can see is Puck … all she can feel is what Shelby is feeling; how intensely she is feeling it.

A word slips from Quinn's mouth involuntarily. It's the word 'No' and it dies on the tip of her tongue as she feels them kissing each other- as she feels Shelby betraying her. She is sobbing, clenching her fists on the floor and she's sure her body is trembling.

Rachel's starting to panic. Every piece of Quinn's skin that she can see is beet red and tears are starting to fall down Quinn's face. This is an extremely rare moment; Rachel has no idea what to say or do to try to help her unresponsive friend. She's frozen.

For a few moments Quinn can only feel the ache; the pain of what Shelby is doing with someone that isn't her. She feels her breakfast turning in her stomach when the next images bombard her. Puck is putting on a condom. Quinn's air is squeezing out of her lungs.

She doesn't want to see anymore. She doesn't feel the wet on her cheek; she only feels Shelby's lust. She can only feel her excitement. Quinn's eyes are closed but she sees everything- she feels all of it and she hates Puck more than anything she has ever hated before.

* * *

Judy crashes to the ground of her second floor study with her lungs burning for air. She had come upstairs to meditate and give the girls some privacy; she now wishes she hadn't.

The fact that Shelby can't stop thinking of Quinn makes no difference- she's still giving in to this boy who doesn't deserve her. She's still giving in to him when she could be giving in to Quinn.

"Oh God!" Judy gasps; what she's just glimpsed of her daughter's mind has her racing downstairs.

* * *

Quinn sees flashes on the insides of her eyelids of him beneath her; inside her. She can hear the words Shelby commands and she can feel what she is thinking. She is thinking of the night before to get her off on top of Puck when he never should have been allowed a chance to feel what she felt like there.

Shelby keeps trying to focus on Puck but all she can think about is Quinn, and Quinn can feel it. It makes it all hurt more. It didn't make sense. It just makes Quinn angry and sad and, and ... defeated. Shelby pushes her out of her thoughts at the start of her orgasm; her mind goes blank and Quinn is pushed back into her body with such force that she is knocked backwards.

Judy gets to the living room just in time to catch Quinn from falling backwards to the ground.

The room is too bright. Quinn's lungs burn and she's sweating and her head is pounding. She wants to vomit what's in her stomach. She curls on her side and it's then that she hears herself screaming. Screaming Shelby's name. Screaming for her mother. Judy is there, though Quinn doesn't quite seem to recognize that.

* * *

Rachel is standing behind the couch- alarm evident on her face as she watches Judy wrestle with Quinn. She wants to help, somehow … but now her thoughts are filled with another dilemma; why is Quinn screaming her mother's name?

"Quinn baby listen to me, try to calm down please," Judy instructs.

"No! Let go of me! I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

She almost gets away; so she thinks. Judy purposely lets her grip slip and allows Quinn to get to her feet; it makes it easier for her to get Quinn in a more manageable position. She's conscious to the fact that Rachel is standing a mere few steps away from them, and she doesn't want to use the full extent of her powers in front of the frightened and confused brunette.

Judy grabs Quinn by the wrist and easily catches the fist that she knew would be coming. She displaces the air around Quinn's feet and very quickly regains the upper hand. She has Quinn flat on her back and she straddles her body.

"It hurts Mommy, it hurts so bad," Quinn sobs.

Judy's heart breaks at the sadness in her daughter's voice. But, she knows this trick; she still firmly holds Quinn's hands above her head with her right hand and compresses the air around the girl's legs when she tries to through Judy off.

"I need you to try to be calm baby; breathe."

Quinn does try, but her sobs make it difficult.

"She lied Mommy … why did she lie?"

"Who lied?"

Rachel didn't mean to ask it out loud; she covers her mouth with both hands when Judy's eyes reach hers. Quinn doesn't seem to notice that someone other than her mother has spoken.

"She said she loved me," Quinn cries. "Why won't she love me?"

Quinn seems to deflate with her last question. When she speaks again her voice is almost child-like.

"I can barely feel her now; will you take me to her Mommy, please?"

"Not tonight baby," Judy whispers through her own tears as she uses her free hand to palm Quinn's cheek.

The action seems to spark something in Quinn because she starts trying to get up again.

"No, no! Mommy don't make me go to sleep please … please Mom-my … ple…"

"I'm sorry baby; I'm so sorry."

It's all Judy can say as Quinn's body goes limp and she moves to cradle her little girl. She holds Quinn for a few moments and kisses her sweaty forehead. She takes a few deep breaths before picking Quinn up and addressing Rachel.

"I know you have questions dear, please be patient a few moments longer and I'll answer as many as I can."

She feels like she owes Rachel that much at least; especially since Quinn screamed her mother's name to the top of her lungs. She closes her eyes when Rachel nods. She was going to take the stairs, but, the cat's pretty much out the bag now where Rachel is concerned. Judy rearranges the air around Quinn and floats her up the flight, feeling by memory until Quinn is tucked into her own bed. The air dissipates, and she turns back to Rachel.

"How about we go to the kitchen dear; cup of tea?"

"Uh, yes, please … that would be lovely," Rachel manages to reply.

It's not long before Judy is seated across from Rachel with steaming cups of tea held between their hands.

"So, questions?" Judy asks, trying to make this ordeal as painless as possible for both of them.

She doesn't want to just talk; if she does she knows she'll ramble on until Rachel falls asleep. The tiny brunette doesn't seem to know where to start though, so Judy quickly taps in to her mind. She's not surprised at the first thing she sees.

"You're worried about your mother," Judy states.

"I don't know where to start Ms. Fabray I don't- I can't make sense of what I just saw. And I don't know how it involves my mother. I guess, I guess my first question is: What are you?"

"You know, you'd be surprised how many people don't think to ask that first; and it's Judy, please." Judy pauses and takes a sip of her tea. She continues when Rachel nods her head. "I, we I suppose, are human. Just as much flesh and blood as you are ... with a few extra attributes in our DNA."

"So what I saw ... was you using your attributes to help Quinn? What are they exactly?" Rachel pauses a moment, gulping at the air trying to find words. "And why did you have to help her with my biological mother in the first place"

"Yes, I was using my attributes to help Quinn. Hmm..."

Judy pauses to try to collect her thoughts. There's a simple answer she could give but she already knows Rachel has an inquisitive mind, and since this involves the girl's mother directly it also involves Rachel indirectly; Judy decides to grant the brunette the knowledge she's seeking.

"Okay, feel free to stop me when you don't understand something. There is a simple answer that I could give you but it would hardly explain everything; so you'll get the long version. Are you alright with that?"

"I am." Rachel nods vigorously at Judy; straightening herself in her chair.

"Alright, in its simplest form, my species of human is like a cousin to yours. We used to both live all over the earth openly but as those types of things usually go..."

"The ... "lesser forms" grew fearful and jealous of what they didn't understand?" Rachel interrupts.

"Exactly. My people's leaders created a world above this one and that is where the majority of those like me and Quinn reside. Of course there are those like me that refuse to sit still so I've spent pretty much all of my adult years among the humans of this world. For an outsider to see our world it's impossible with the naked eye. To you, it would look like clouds passing in the sky; but it is quite vastly populated. Any questions so far?"

"Well. You never answered about my mother. I-I've noticed how Quinn and Shelby get along. Do I have to be concerned that my mother is being duped in to anything? Does Quinn have those attributes?"

"I was getting there dear," Judy chuckles. "First, Quinn is what my people would call normal. To humans like yourself you would say she probably qualifies as a bit of a superhero. Enhanced hearing, sight, strength, intellect, speed, she can read minds; she can't fly or leap a tall building in one bound but I'm sure you see what I'm trying to say. Those that are like me, to our people, we would be considered the superhero; more specifically we're called Elementals, and we are a rare breed. I possess power over air as well as the ability to control astral projection."

Judy notices something in Rachel's eyes when she speaks about her projection ability; so she projects herself to the other side of the room.

"Quinn can project as well…"

Rachel spins wide-eyed in her chair to see a smiling Judy leaning against the kitchen sink. She spins back around to see Judy's body sitting with her eyes closed; she turns around again when the woman's projected form continues to speak.

"…but only under special circumstances; she has no control over it. As you can see, I do."

Judy's projected self walks back to her body then disappears.

"And no, absolutely not," Judy continues, "your mother isn't being duped, as you say, in to anything. What happens between her and Quinn is essentially Shelby's choice. Our people call our life partners, be they husband or wife, our mate. Our mates are ... they're ... our perfect match. We are able, and we frequently do, have relationships with regular humans and sometimes we find that it's one of your species that is our mate. Where your mother is concerned, she's Quinn's perfect match; and they've been having very up and down interactions since the school year started."

The laughter that bubbles out of Rachel's mouth makes it seem like she finds the notion preposterous.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Ms. Fabr-Judy, but I'm almost positively sure my mother has no affections for women. I do see the ... chemistry that they have, but I don't think my mother will actually let herself give in to those urges."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about the charms of our people that I am not at liberty to divulge on Quinn's behalf, but that's definitely Shelby's, and only Shelby's, choice to make." With that said, Judy's actually amused by Rachel's reaction; it peaks her curiosity. "Before I go on; tell me why you believe that. And what chemistry have you seen?"

Rachel takes a moment to think- Judy gives her time to gather her thoughts before she begins blurting it all out.

"When they're together, I can tell that they like each other in a non-platonic sort of way. I see it. But I also see how much my mother fights to not act on her urges. Even Beth thinks there is something there."

It's Judy's turn to chuckle now.

"My Little One is far more observant of people and their behaviors than even you give her credit for. She doesn't just suspect, she knows. She doesn't know everything or the reasons behind Shelby and Quinn's connection just yet; but she knows that they are drawn to each other … even if your mother refuses to admit it yet."

"This is a lot to take in, you're right about that. But what I just witnessed- Quinn just had a breakdown in front of me. Why? How, for that matter?"

"I have an answer for that, but I have a feeling you're not someone that ever wants things sugarcoated to placate them. So I must warn you, this discussion will lead to you hearing things pertaining to your mother's sexual activities so if you can't handle that objectively I need you tell me that now."

"She is my biological mother, Judy. I didn't know her my entire life. In fact, the first thing I knew of her was that she had gotten pregnant with me. I'm not naïve."

"Alright; just wanted you to be informed dear." Judy takes a few sips of her tea before continuing. "When our people find their mates, it's an instant and powerful attraction; we're pulled towards our mate, and in turn our mate is drawn to us. But even with that pull, there's still a choice. Our mate can accept us or they can reject us. At one point in time, Quinn actually thought that you were her mate."

Judy can't help but chuckle at the look that comes across Rachel's face.

"Oh no- Quinn hated me for a while, I doubt that could be confused with attraction."

"I'm well aware of how cruel she was to you; up until about three-quarters of the way through your freshman year I believe. When it was just you, not to make excuses for her but just to explain, she was wearing a mask and not truly being herself. She was doing what she thought the vast majority of the popular crowd wanted; it was her way of staying under the radar. When you started interacting with your mother though, the simplest way to explain it is to say that it was a residual effect; basically, she could smell Shelby on you. And I know, she went to great lengths to make the boys not like you and even "stole" Finn's attentions from you when he began to show interest. Does it make sense now?"

"It's odd, but I guess I understand, continue."

"When we met Shelby at the hospital, that's when she knew that it wasn't you. It's never as simple as attraction for us, we feel something so much deeper when we meet our mates ... I honestly can't even put it in to words, except to say we almost need to be near them. They occupy our thoughts every minute of every day, no matter what else we're doing.

"So ... so what did Shelby do to make Quinn react that way?"

"If they were actually in a romantic relationship the simple answer would be Shelby cheated on her. But as it is, they are not. We have a very acute connection with our mates. They don't have to call us on the telephone to tell us they miss us or want to see us, we can  _feel_  when they do. We can feel intense emotions, especially those of the sexual variety."

Judy pauses and tries to choose her next words carefully so she doesn't alarm Rachel.

"Last night Shelby had some of those feelings and something happened between her and Quinn. When it was over, they exchanged words of love for each other but by morning Shelby decided that what she felt had all been a part of a very vivid wet dream. And she sought to make herself forget about it; and what you saw was Quinn's reaction to how Shelby chose to forget."

"I'm almost one hundred percent positive that my mother isn't seeing anyone. And she definitely wouldn't bring strangers in to Beth's life. Maybe what Quinn felt was wrong?"

Judy's slightly taken aback by Rachel's reaction to what she's just been told. But there's a certain something in the brunette's eyes, as well as the increase in her heartbeat and sudden heavy breathing, that tells Judy Rachel is also trying to convince herself of what she's just said.

"You're probably right honey; that Shelby wouldn't bring strangers around your little sister."

Judy doesn't want to come out and just speak his name.

"Then who else would she bring around-"

The look on Rachel's face is priceless. Judy waits for it all to sink in before Rachel pushes her seat from the table.

"I'm going to kill him! I told Noah that Shelby was off limits and he still did it!"

Judy is once again surprised by Rachel's reaction. She gets up and grabs the girl's arm when she sees that Rachel is about to walk out of the house; presumably to actually find Puck and do him bodily harm.

"Calm down sweetie, come on sit back down. As much as you and I want to intervene, there really is only so much we can do. I must say though, I'm surprised. I get you're upset with Noah, but is there something else?"

"I just … I thought he and I were friends. And he all but swore to me that he wouldn't try anything with my mother. It's just so … frustrating!"

Silence spills into the space between them and Judy lets Rachel gather her thoughts.

"Quinn is my friend too … and I just … I hate that she had to feel that. She felt everything?

Judy's never seen someone's eyes get that large.

"Unfortunately yes. Every emotion that Shelby had during the act, Quinn felt. Every thought that went through Shelby's head, Quinn saw clearly in her own mind. To be quite honest though, as badly as I feel for my daughter she's no victim; this isn't the first time an indiscretion has upset things between them. While Quinn's extremely hurt and angry right now, I hope she'll grow from this experience."

"I … I guess. Does Shelby know what you are?"

"No. Though I think she's beginning to suspect; mostly because of Beth but also from the small changes that are beginning to happen to her body."

"Changes? Will she become like you?"

"She'll gain some of our attributes … if she and Quinn fully bond. If not, the changes will stop and she'll stay your species' version of normal."

Rachel leans against the back of the chair- which seems out of character for a girl with such great posture. Judy watches her take in all she's told her before the girl speaks again.

"Well … what if I'm not okay with Quinn dating my mother?"

"That is something you would have to speak to Quinn and your mother about. I can't make assumptions as to what either will tell you. But may I ask, what are your reservations?"

"Well … my sister is Quinn's daughter. My mother gave me up only to adopt another person's child. And now, if they … bond- Quinn would be my stepmother. I don't … there are already too many messy relationships between us- not to mention how much older my mother is compared to Quinn."

"All valid points. I understand how you feel; especially having been given up as a baby. But I'll ask you to consider the state of said messy relationships. You try to seem standoffish on the topic but I can tell, you love your mother; as firmly and as deeply as she loves you. You cherish your sister; she's a huge ball of goodness that girl," Judy can't help but chuckle at the thought of her granddaughter. "She's got me wrapped around her finger too. And I know you care for Quinn, or you wouldn't still be here. So, not so messy are those relationships now are they."

"That's all true. But … I still don't like it. If people like you have mates that last forever … where is your mate? Why aren't they here now? Who's to say it won't be that way with Quinn? That they won't break up? What would be the point of all this push and pull between them and having people just accept them if they might not last?"

Judy smiles at Rachel; it's a sad smile, because to properly answer Rachel's questions, she has to talk about Quinn's father. She takes a moment to compose herself before she answers.

"When I was younger, I had phases that were similar to some of the things I've had to guide Quinn through. A fact I'm sure my mother laughs at all the time; but I digress," Rachel joins Judy in her brief laugh at herself. "I didn't believe that it was up to fate, or whatever outside forces there are, to decide who was right for me. So, in my travels during my young adult years I met Russell Fabray. I thought surely this is my one, and I'd proven that it didn't take fate showing me any signs that he would be mine. We fell in love, or so I thought, and we married. When I became pregnant with Quinn, I had to tell him about my people. And, to my dismay, he left me."

Judy pauses and takes a breath; she's over Russell, but she can never forget the rejection. It still hurts sometimes.

"Shortly after, I met a woman who is now my dearest friend; but back then … the minute I set eyes on her," Judy snaps her fingers, "instant connection. Everything about her screamed to me that I needed to be near her. It almost felt perfect when I was around her. Almost. It was the same residual effect that Quinn experienced with you. My friend was pregnant at the time as well, only a few months behind me, and through a series of events we found that it wasn't her that was drawing us together. It was her daughter, who's pull towards me called to me before she was even born. I'm alone now, because my mate isn't of legal age just yet; not because she's left me."

Rachel sits back, taking in all the wisdom Judy just bestowed upon her. The girl purses her lips and lets out a firm sigh.

"I guess … if they did bond, we would be family. And I guess I'm okay with that; all of it."

Judy reaches a hand out to grab Rachel's. The girl gives her hand a squeeze while a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth and just as dramatically she adds, "Will Quinn be okay? I mean- what happened seemed so … raw."

"My daughter is very much like Beth … very intelligent far beyond her years and fiercely independent; to a fault sometimes. Raw, wouldn't be a strong enough word. One thing with Quinn that I've noticed through the years is she only uses certain terms in certain situations. What happened earlier was damn near traumatic for her. She's only ever called me mommy when she's under extreme duress; either very scared or in shock, and it does not happen often."

"Should I stay? Will she sleep for long?"

"You are very welcome to stay. If she's undisturbed she'll sleep through the night but I planned on waking her in an hour or two to eat. And I have a feeling there's still some questions in that inquisitive mind of yours."

The door interrupts Rachel's answer, and Judy walks quickly to open it. Noah Puckerman is in front of her and Judy can smell the betrayal on the boy's skin.

"Uh, sorry Ms. Fabray I didn't think you'd be here. Is Quinn home?"

He looks around her as he asks the question. Judy refrains from rolling her eyes.

"She's busy at the moment Noah and I suspect she'll be busy for the rest of the evening. I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by though."

Judy tries not to sneer too hard at the boy as she slams the door in his face. He still smells of Shelby and she's so tempted to go outside and knock his head off. She hears movement upstairs and she curses herself for losing focus and not getting rid of the boy faster; the scent of an enemy nearby always puts her people on immediate alert – rousing them from sleep if necessary.

Judy spins around quickly just as Rachel comes to stand in the archway separating the hallway and kitchen. In the blink of an eye Judy moves from the front door towards the base of the steps. To Rachel's eyes it almost looks like two colossal forces crashing against each other in slow motion. Judy has one hand with her fingers spread out on Quinn's abdomen while a furious Quinn is trying to move past her.

"Let me go!" Quinn yells.

Judy thickens the air in the hallway so the sound of Quinn's voice will be absorbed; she's sure that Puck is still outside the door.

"Quinn, I understand you're upset baby but you need to control yourself," Judy instructs.

"I am in control Mother. That asshat shouldn't even be a part of the picture. He has no fucking claim at all to  _my_  family; all he wants is another notch on his bedpost. The only reason he came over here was to try to rub it in my face."

Quinn tries to sidestep her mother and Judy counters by surrounding the younger blonde in a circle of solid air; the action only increases Quinn anger and she tries, unsuccessfully, to use her fists to break free.

"Quinn…"

Judy is getting upset now; she's had enough of Quinn's continuing rant.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY!"

That gets the younger blonde's attention immediately.

"We have company sweetheart, please. Calm. Down."

Quinn looks over to her right and only now sees a surprisingly, curious looking Rachel watching her intently. A quick look of fear flashes across Quinn's face.

"It's okay, she knows," Judy alleviates Quinn's fears.

The younger blonde deflates immediately.

"I'm calming down now, Mother. But I'm making no promises about what I am going to do to him at school," Quinn warns.

"Not if I get to him first," Rachel states.

Judy can't help the chuckle that escapes her mouth. She releases Quinn and opens her arms; she holds her daughter tightly when the girl falls into her.

"I'm sure the both of you have better things to do with your time than to plan someone's murder; however deserving of it he may be," Judy chastises Rachel and Quinn.

Judy makes them dinner while she and Quinn answer all the questions that Rachel can come up with. Rachel's fascinated by their people; she takes everything in like a sponge eager to absorb water.

* * *

The rest of the weekend is askew for Shelby. She's attentive to her daughter, as she usually is, but Beth can tell something is off. They spend most of Sunday curled up on the couch together watching Disney movies. Shelby periodically checks her phone for missed calls or messages; there are none … not from the person she wants them from anyway.

It frustrates and scares her simultaneously.

She's been trying to get a hold of Quinn since Sunday afternoon, and she's gotten no reply what so ever. She feels like she's being ignored; it's not a feeling she enjoys.

By the time Monday arrives she's stressed. She gets through her first few classes easily enough. When she gets to the class she is supposed to have with Quinn, she has to force herself to not feel the emptiness that seeps into the pit of her stomach when she's met with nothing more than an empty chair. Tuesday is the same.

By Wednesday she's a wreck. Beth keeps asking questions; she's gotten used to Quinn's presence and isn't dealing with her other mother's absence very well. Shelby starts using her lunch and free period to reread some of the quotes Quinn has left her over the past few months; she has a special compartment in her messenger bag that she stores all the tiny notes in.

"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it."  
-C.J. Redwine

She reads it over and over. It brought a smile to her face before the previous weekend. Before her mistake and before Quinn's disappearance from her life. She wants for it to be true; she wants Quinn to be able to get over what happened. Shelby's eyes water. It's not fair for Quinn to even act this way. She isn't Quinn's. She's an adult and it shouldn't hurt this much to have the girl ignore her.

She sniffles, pulling a random quote from the pouch she has designated for such secrets. She reads it out loud.

"I love you  
Not only for what you are  
But for what I am  
When I am with you"  
-Roy Croft

Tears fall like boulders over the cliff of her eyelashes and she wipes them away quickly. This entire time- the love quotes were direct. She thought it was Quinn trying to put her attraction into words. But now that the words resonate ... Shelby isn't sure if the girl wants her to know. She isn't sure if she's been ignoring the feelings she's been having toward the girl because of how strong they were. But love ... real love- she keeps telling herself that Quinn's infatuated. That it's mostly sexual tension.

But what if it isn't?

Her stomach drops. She wishes she could change the last few days. But she can't. And from the absence of Quinn in her life she can only assume she knows.

She has to do something.

* * *

Friday morning Shelby's on autopilot. Beth thankfully didn't give her any grief before leaving the house but she can tell the young blonde isn't particularly happy. Shelby's tried to be as normal as she could with her youngest daughter, but it obviously hasn't been enough. Rachel has been a big help this week; Shelby is slightly suspicious that her eldest child has some type of insight and isn't sharing it.

She forces herself out of her head - for the umpteenth time this morning - and tries to focus on her materials for her next class; that all almost goes out the window five minutes later when Quinn walks through the door. Shelby can't help but do a double take to make sure she's seeing correctly. The first thing she notices is that Quinn won't look at her; and out of the corner of her eye, as usual, Puck is staring at her with his stupid puppy eyes.

She's not sure how she'll get through this period anymore.

* * *

Monday takes forever to come. Her mother doesn't allow her out for the weekend, telling her it's better for her to give the situation space than to vent over it. Quinn agrees, only because she doesn't want to give Judy and reason to keep her home from school. She's up early- ready and prepared for the day. She knows if she and Puck got into an actual fist fight he wouldn't retaliate physically- not that he'd be any competition.

Her super strength and speed would give her the upper hand- and she isn't even planning on the altercation being in public.

She's more worried about her interaction with Shelby, to be honest. She doesn't really know if their link will be bruised- hell, she didn't even know if Shelby would show any signs of actually having sex with Puck in the first place.

She drives to school with thoughts of Shelby bombarding her brain- deciding finally to skip her class altogether; unsure of how her body would react being so close to her mate when she's this upset with her.

Surprisingly, Rachel is waiting in the parking lot when she gets out of her car, and she walks silently beside Quinn to their first shared class: Homeroom. Today will be a long day

"You look tense Quinn."

"Yea, well, I have plenty of reasons to be." She stretches her neck and pops her knuckles.

"I agree. Is there anything I can do to help? Short of assassinating Noah that is."

She gets to her locker when Rachel asks the question. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts before answering. "Just ... don't interfere. I think I've got this one."

"That certainly doesn't ease my worry Quinn." The change in tone of Rachel's voice catches Quinn's attention. "Look, I get it; you're pissed at Noah ... and my mother, but..."

"...I'm not going to hurt her, Rachel. Hurting Shelby would feel like someone ripping my soul out of my body. I'm angry. But I'm not dumb. I'm not going to do anything to Puck that'll get me arrested. And at this point I don't even know when I'll actually talk to Shelby. I'm just ... this is all something that shouldn't have happened. Puck is a problem now because he's not going to quit trying."

She slams her locker and continues down the hall. She knows that when Puck is in range she'll know- and knowing Puck, it's going to be in some discreet part of the school or behind the bleachers or some other obscure place.

* * *

Rachel watches Quinn walk away; her gut still uneasy. She honestly could care less about Puck at the moment; if Quinn puts him in the hospital she probably won't bat an eyelash. She's worried about her mother and about Quinn, but more importantly ... she worries what this rift may do to her little sister if it goes on for too long. She sighs to herself as she continues on to her locker; she practically runs into the arms of her girlfriend who she finds waiting there for her.

The day goes as usual until lunch. She takes a drag of a cigarette- her body does repair to damage before it has time to take effect- so she tokes a few puffs in her usual space near the football field when she smells him. Her anger flares almost immediately.

"Hey baby mamma-"

The first punch she throws at him must startle him- she only throws a fraction of power into it, but he stumbles backwards, holding his bleeding nose and sputtering out curses.

"What the hell was that for!"

Quinn rolls her eyes, tossing the cigarette she's still holding to the ground before stomping it out.

"You know damn well what that was for."

"Well, I guess you know what happened then- mad I got her before you did heh?"

His voice is nasal as he pinches the bridge of his nose and tilts his head back

"Do you want to get hit again? This time I'll make it count."

Puck's bravado doesn't allow him to back down. "Oh please, you got a lucky shot in," he rolls his eyes. "I'm sure when I see my lady tonight she'll be happy to put some ice on it for me."

"You won't be seeing her again. Keep talking and you won't see Beth much either."

"Empty threats now Q? Come on I thought you more slick than that. You can't keep my baby girl away from me; and you definitely can't keep my woman away from me either. But I'm a gentleman, don't worry, I won't try to convince Shelby to take away your visitation or anything like that ... unless you give me reason to. Shelby and I are happy; so don't interfere ... or else."

"When she was with you, Puck," she points a finger in to his chest, hard enough to knock him a few steps back until he bumps in to a column, "...she was thinking of me. In fact ... when she came for you ... she probably had a hard time not letting my name slip. Watch yourself- you really don't know who you're messing with."

* * *

Puck actually lets her words sink in; it bruises his ego a bit because of how things ended the day he was with Shelby. But he tries hard not to let the thought pattern show on his face or Quinn will capitalize on his weakness.

"Your delusions are baseless Q. Since when are you in to girls anyway? No wonder you and Santana were ever friends. You both jump back and forth quicker than people can blink sometimes. I mean how many dudes does that girl have under her belt and now she's all over my Jewish princess stepdaughter like she's even good enough for her. And you..."

Puck stops as he tries to think of something insulting to say, but he comes up short. Quinn hasn't been nearly as promiscuous as Santana.

* * *

"And me what? You have nothing to say. And it's none of your business what I'm in to." She's mildly shocked at the news of Rachel dating Santana- she thought they were close enough friends that Rachel would have told her. She files the information away for later before continuing. "Just remember- I know from personal experience just how lame you are in bed- I'm sure Shelby thought you'd be a fun lay because you're younger ... but I'm also sure you let her down. Stay away from Shelby, or you'll have me to deal with. Understand?"

Puck's jaw clenches as he stares at the blonde. He scoffs, "Fuck you Quinn."

"Been there, done that- wouldn't do it again." She bumps in to his shoulder as she walks away. "I'm going to let Shelby decide. Don't be too hurt when she chooses me. I doubt you even have the equipment to keep Shelby interested."

Quinn didn't go to Shelby's class that day. She didn't know how long it would take to not be as upset at Shelby as she was.

* * *

It takes a week; for Quinn's anger to lessen. She's still mad that Friday when she convinces herself it's time to at least go to her mate's class. What she doesn't expect, however, is Brittany pulling her into an empty room on her way there.

"Hi Q," Brittany says in her usual chipper tone.

"I think we need to have another talk," the taller blonde says.

Delving into Brittany's mind is always confusing. The blonde seems to always be thinking of multiple things at once- random and fleeting thoughts tend to just make Quinn's head hurt She stops trying to decipher her thoughts long enough to send a greeting back.

"Hey B, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You seemed kind of sad this week; are you okay?"

Brittany already knows the answer to her question, but she's sure Quinn will need coaxing.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

Quinn doesn't know why she's surprised. Brittany's knack for reading people has always been extraordinary. Quinn's sure her brooding is a giant indicator as well.

"Well ... we haven't had the fight, yet. I've been kind of laying low."

"She's sad too you know. She misses you; I can tell. There's a free period after your class with her and sometimes when I pass by the room I see her reading one of the notes you used to leave her. She's always wiping tears from her cheeks by the time my class starts; me and San have her class after the free period. She's been distracted a lot this week."

Her eyes snap quickly to Brittany's, "How did you know?"

Brittany laughs, "Well if I didn't know before, I know now silly. Just- give her a chance to explain okay, remember, you and I did some things she wasn't too happy about too."

Brittany's right. She hates that Brittany's right. But she's still upset. What they did was before- and Puck wasn't even a good enough choice in Quinn's opinion. Had it been Shelby's peer, maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much.

"She gave you a chance Quinn; you could at least hear her out." Brittany says.

"Yeah. Whatever ... look, I'm going to be late B."

"Just think about it at least Q; you'll regret it if you don't. You need her as much as she needs you." Brittany pecks Quinn on the cheek and walks out of the room without another word or giving Quinn a chance to respond.

* * *

Even though she's running late, Quinn takes her time getting to class. Before crossing the threshold, she takes a deep breath.

Shelby does a double take when she sees Quinn walk into her classroom. She can't help the pang of hurt that hits her chest when Quinn doesn't look at her. This week's been hell for her. She's tried to call the blonde but always got her voicemail. Her text messages went unanswered. And Quinn hasn't been in class all week; she was losing it, big time. She starts class with a shaky breath; luckily she didn't have a lot on the class syllabus for today.

Quinn's ears buzz as she takes her seat. She doesn't focus on anything Shelby is teaching. It feels like a full body flashback and it attacks her senses all at once. Her fingertips grip the desk and squeeze; she tries her best not to splinter the wood as memories of Shelby's frantic body moving over Puck smashes into her vision.

It clears seconds later, and time unfreezes. She can hear the muffled recitation from the board, Shelby has her back to Quinn, but she can hear the woman's heart beating erratically.

Her desk isn't completely destroyed, and Quinn braces herself for the next of her memories; which are as fresh as it had been almost a week ago.

She trembles through the feelings and she tries focusing on Shelby's handwriting and not the feelings she's having.

It all feels too fresh; like a wound in her head that's opening again.

* * *

Shelby can't seem to control her anxiety throughout the class. She focuses on what she's writing and her practiced speech as best she can. She can't stop her mind from thinking ahead though; she plans on speaking to Quinn after class. The silent treatment she's received from Quinn all week has been ... she's not sure how to best describe it. She just knows what she feels; what she's been feeling. And she's decided that she's ignored this ... thing, between her and Quinn long enough. Had she decided so sooner what happened with Puck last weekend wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't be feeling so guilty … or hurt, because Quinn seems to no longer want anything to do with her.

* * *

Quinn forces her thoughts away. She has to be ready for the moment she and Shelby have words. She can't be this upset. She starts breathing deeply- but quiet enough that none of her classmates notices the change.

_"Quinn? Can you hear me?"_

Quinn's breathing pauses. She quickly pulls away from the memories, not wanting Beth to see what she is seeing.

_"Yes ... I hear you. Hi?"_

Quinn's overjoyed her child is coming to her- no matter the inconvenient time.

_"So, you're not in a hospital fighting for your life or experiencing some other type of bodily trauma?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

Beth's sigh echo's in Quinn's mind.

_"You disappeared Quinn. And I know Mom didn't tell you to stay away. You made her cry again; why are you guys fighting? It doesn't even matter why you're fighting ... you broke your promise."_

Quinn's taken aback. She's sure she looks crazy with the multitude of emotions pouring over her face; she puts her head down on the desk.

_"What happened wasn't my fault Beth. I needed a bit of space from the very adult situation. I'm entitled to that."_  Her gut clenches.  _"Your mom has been crying?"_

_"You won't return her calls or texts. You didn't even answer me when I tried to talk to you before. You said you wouldn't disappear again Quinn. If you don't like my mom anymore then it's whatever, just tell her so she's not wasting her time on you anymore. Bye."_

_"Wait, Beth- I love your mother. I love you; I want this to work but you have to let me work through what I'm feeling."_

_"I don't have to do anything. You hurt my mom; maybe she'd be better off with Noah anyway."  
_

* * *

Beth knows it's a cheap jab, but she can't help herself. She leaves Quinn's mind just as quickly as she'd came.

* * *

And just as quickly, she's furious again. Not even at Beth- more so Shelby. She never wanted to play these types of games. The bell rings and she shoots from her seat, gathering her things as quickly as she can without it coming off aggressive.

Shelby's thankful when the bell rings. She has a feeling she won't be making it to her other afternoon classes; she already feels drained and she's certain this talk with Quinn isn't going to help. Before she can even really gather her thoughts she spies Quinn moving towards the door.

"Quinn, can you stay for a few moments please?"

She uses her stern "don't mess with teacher" voice but she's still surprised that Quinn actually turns around and sits down at one of the desks. Out of the corner of her eye she sees movement; when she turns it takes everything in her power not to openly roll her eyes.

Puck is in the doorway, leaning against the frame as the last of her students leave the room.

* * *

He blows Shelby a kiss.

Shelby doesn't have time to have a confrontation- she ushers him out of the room and she closes and locks both classroom doors.

With Puck affectively taken care of she turns back to Quinn who looks like she's about to vacate her seat. She takes a breath to steady herself before she speaks.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since last weekend."

"Yea I noticed- I hope you've noticed that I've deliberately made myself unavailable."

Shelby's quiet for a moment; she expected the attitude, but it still affects her.

"I figured," she replies with a bite to her lower lip.

She'd thought she could defuse the situation with some light chit-chat, but that obviously isn't going to happen so she decides to dive in head first ... only to find that Quinn beat her to it.

"Had your fun with Puck last time I checked."

Shelby feels the pit of her stomach cave in.

"Look Quinn ... I don't ... I don't know how..." Shelby stops short and internally rolls her eyes. Of course she knows how Quinn found out; Puck must have told her. "Listen..."

"No you listen!" Quinn stands up abruptly. "You're in this constant state of denial on the state of our relationship. I'm offering what Puck gave you and everything that goes with it and you still choose him. Of all people you choose him!"

Shelby's taken aback by Quinn's tone.

"Lower your voice Quinn; remember where we are. What happened with me and Noah…"

"Was disgusting and shouldn't have happened. And now he's running around gloating about his conquest."

"There's nothing for him to gloat about," Shelby says more to herself than Quinn. She runs her hand through her hair as she starts speaking again. "I agree, it shouldn't have happened but you have to understand..."

"I don't have to understand. What that was, was betrayal!"

Quinn can feel the tears prick her eyes; she turns away to leave when Shelby pulls her back by the elbow.

"Quinn ... I'm trying to apologize. I'm sorry."

"Too late for sorry, Shelby." She snatches her arm away and makes for the door

Shelby's stunned. She didn't expect this talk to go easily, but she didn't expect Quinn to be walking away from her. For a moment she thinks about stopping Quinn, but she decides against it. She walks to the other side of her desk and begins to shove her materials into her briefcase.

"You're just going to give up? Just like that?" Quinn says it by the door, hand paused over the knob. "That's all it takes?"

Shelby can hear the tears in her voice; she can feel the pull in her stomach that signifies Quinn's growing distance.

"It's not like it even matters anymore. You don't need to say anything else to me Quinn, but our daughter misses you so you may want to stop by some time to see her."

Quinn doesn't miss the 'our daughter' in Shelby's reply, but before she can say anything something happens that she didn't expect; Shelby's inner thoughts become clear in her own mind.

_What the hell were you thinking Shelby? You should have fucking known better. This is never something that ever works out for you. Why the hell did you even try! You had to watch her fuck a damn cheerleader in a park and she still expected you to forgive her the very next damn day ... and for the most part you did. But one lapse in your judgment and she ignores you for a week then doesn't even hesitate to tell you your apology isn't good enough. I can't deal with this shit today; I'm going home. I should probably start looking for a new job because I'm certainly not coming back here. You stupid, stupid woman … you really should have known better._

Quinn hears it all, in Shelby's head. The defeat. She feels like a hypocrite, but this was different.

"This was different from then, Shelby. When I realized what I had been feeling."

"What?"

"This is different from when I was with Brittany."

Shelby can only blink at Quinn, because how the hell did the blonde even know Shelby was thinking about what happened at the park? Answers to her question seem to just pop in to her mind and … it's too much; she doesn't want to deal with this anymore. She goes to leave and Quinn stops her.

"I love you. I realized it already. And I couldn't handle that you would go to him. My loving you is what makes it different; because you can't deal with the fact that you feel it too."

"Why does it even matter; like you said, it's too late for sorry right?"

Shelby jerks her arm away and turns towards the door before Quinn can see the liquid escaping her eyes. Every step she takes feels like a blade twisting in her chest. She's reaching her hand for the knob when she feels a firm but gentle grip on her wrist and an arm slide around her waist.

* * *

Quinn can't take the feeling. She felt all the despair and torture from the last week engulf her at the thought of Shelby's leaving her. Shelby and Beth leaving her; forever. She wouldn't survive it- she's sure. She feels the tug as Shelby takes steps away from her- each one another galaxy between them. She moves quickly, her hand sliding up Shelby's waist and pulling her towards Quinn. She squeezes her softly, moving the wisps of hair from Shelby's shoulder before pressing a kiss the side of her neck.

"Don't go ... please." She murmurs it; and she knows Shelby feels it.

* * *

Shelby doesn't fight it, she can't anymore. She automatically leans in to Quinn, dropping her messenger bag; enjoying the feel of the blonde's lips on her skin. She spins around in Quinn's arms, connecting brown eyes with hazel orbs. And just like that, the invisible links that she felt being broken, after she slept with Puck, are instantly repaired. Her hand moves to caress Quinn's cheek, and her heart skips a beat when Quinn leans in to the touch.

"Shelby."

Her name almost sounds like a question … or perhaps a plea from Quinn's lips. Her hand moves away from Quinn's cheek and sinks into blonde tresses.

"Kiss me." The brunette can't help her whispered tone.

When their lips meet the feeling that engulfs her is explosive. Their kiss quickly deepens and it doesn't take much for Shelby's back to be pressed against the door; trapped between it and Quinn's perfectly made-to-fit-Shelby-only body. They break apart to breathe and Quinn's forehead rests on Shelby's as she cries.

"Stay with me," Quinn pleads.

Shelby pulls Quinn closer and buries her own tear stricken face in the blonde's neck. Her lips don't move; she has a small spark of understanding that Quinn will hear her thoughts - though she feels like she's going mad.

" _I'm right here Quinn."_

The second bell rings, and it jostles them both from euphoria.

"Come over tonight; for a while." Insanity wouldn't feel so natural, Shelby decides.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

Shelby smiles at Quinn's response; she doesn't stop herself from giving Quinn a quick peck on her lips, nor does she stop Quinn when the blonde doesn't relent … not for a few moments anyway.

"You have to go baby," Shelby chuckles when Quinn groans at her for breaking the moment.

Quinn realizes that she's late for her next class; she just doesn't care very much right now.

"Say that again," Quinn says.

Shelby smiles and wraps her arms tighter around Quinn's neck, bringing her impossibly closer.

"I don't want to be away from you right now, but you need to go to class,  _baby_."

"I won't get tired of hearing that."

Quinn kisses Shelby once more, and goes for her things by Shelby's desk.

"I think I'm going to go see Figgins and then leave for the day so, you can come over whenever you're ready."

Shelby doesn't want to promote student delinquency - especially since she did just push Quinn to go to her next class - and just outright ask Quinn to skip the rest of the day, but she hopes that the blonde sees the silent invitation for what it is. They have a lot to talk about; and an angry toddler to deal with when she gets out of day care.

Quinn is all smiles as she walks through the empty hallway. She giggles when she hears her mother's voice in her head.

" _Quinn's got a girlfriend."_

" _Hush up Mom,"_  she rolls her eyes.

" _And here I was going to tell you to leave as early as you wanted and I'll cover it with Figgins. But if that's the attitude you want to have I suppose…"_

" _Mo-om."_

Quinn's giggly whine is enough to stop Judy's ramblings.

" _Go spend some time with your lady Quinn. I'll be expecting all three of you for dinner at six."_

Quinn immediately does a quick one-eighty and heads to her locker.

" _I love you Mom."_

" _I love you too sweetheart."  
_

* * *

Rachel and Mercedes are having a lady's night at Rachel's Friday evening. Kurt is supposed to be with them but he opted to hang out with his father and step-brother, on one of the rare occasions they were doing something that has nothing to do with sports.

It's been too long since the ladies have had a get together so they're both giggly and overly giddy as they talk and only half watch the movie that is playing.

"So," Mercedes begins, "you and Santana huh?"

The smile and blush that adorns Rachel's face can only be described as absolutely adorable in Mercedes' mind.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure plenty of people have a lot to say on the subject because of our weird history…"

"Weird? How about torturous and borderline abusive since we were like five?"

They both giggle at Mercedes' statement.

"I know I know … I just … I don't know, I get her I guess. And honestly, I always have that's why I can look past the person she used to be and see the flaming undercover romantic she is now."

"Undercover romantic?" Mercedes' interest is definitely peaked.

"When we first started dating my sister insisted that she meet Santana because she wanted to make sure that San wasn't going to be a bad influence on me. So when we went over to my mom's Santana brought Beth and my mom chocolates and asked their permission to be my girlfriend."

"Santana Lopez?"

Rachel laughs out loud at the look on Mercedes' face.

"Like I said, she's a flaming undercover romantic; and budding chef. Her mom should have a chain of five star restaurants with some of the recipes she has; I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. And Santana is an excellent student."

"She cooks for you too? I think I need to be reintroduced to this girlfriend of yours."

"Same thing that Kurt said," Rachel sighs.

"But you know we're just messing with you right?" Mercedes playfully bumps the brunette's shoulder. "Anyone with eyes can see she's head over heels for you and quite honestly, you two look really good together. As long as you keep each other happy I'm good."

"Thank you," Rachel says with true thankfulness. "Now what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Stop it. I don't know who it is but I know there's someone. You zone out much more than you realize sometimes."

The bashful smile that Mercedes tries to hide tells Rachel that her and Kurt's assumptions are correct.

"Come on, spill. Who is he, where did you meet him, why haven't we met him yet?"

Rachel's questions are rapid fire fast and Mercedes has to take a moment to consider how to even tell Rachel about her … can she call it a relationship yet?

"It's … complicated."

"I'm listening," Rachel coaxes.

"Okay, this may sound strange, but … just trust me," Mercedes says.

"All ears, open mind," Rachel replies.

"Alright. His…" Mercedes pauses and quickly decides that she's held the secret on her own long enough. "Her actually..."

"Really? Kurt and I totally didn't consider that scenario. Sorry please continue."

"I've known her for a long time, but we've only recently gotten romantic. You guys don't know her because she's older than us and … she um, isn't really from around here."

"I can see the appeal of dating someone older. What's she like? Is she pretty? What's her name?"

"She's fantastic. She's a sweetheart, very protective and caring, always there when I need her to be. Not here enough in my opinion but we're working on that."

"I'm waiting for the strange part," Rachel comments.

"Well," Mercedes chuckles, "I've never completely seen her face … she wears a mask when we're together; no matter how much I protest. She has a smile that I couldn't ever forget and the prettiest grey eyes but the mask covers half of her face so, no complete picture."

"Why does she wear a mask?"

"Ugh," Mercedes rolls her eyes, "some b.s. about not wanting to tell me exactly who she is until I'm legal. Never mind how hot our make out sessions get. It's annoying actually so I'll likely be bringing it up again next time I see her."

Rachel's mind has now kicked in to high gear.

"Is that … the only strange thing?" the brunette asks pensively.

"The really strange thing, and seriously Rachel you're not allowed to make jokes or tell anyone, even Kurt. I'll tell him if he asks, but please don't repeat this to anyone."

"I promise on Barbara that I won't."

"She's strong, like … superhero strong. Do you remember how I avoided telling you guys about the date I had with Damien at the beginning of the school year?"

"Yes."

"I didn't talk about it because I wasn't ready to tell you guys or anyone really about J."

"Her name's J?"

"No. She says she doesn't have a name so she told me to pick something. And when I look at her, I think J."

"That…" Rachel pauses and stops herself from saying everything that she's thinking. "It kind of makes sense to me. J is usually used as a shortening for someone's name. You haven't even seen her full face so you wouldn't necessarily think up a full name to call her. It may sound like a stretch, but I'm just saying, I understand. Now back to your date with Damien."

"Things were okay until we got to Look Out Ridge. He parked us out of site from everyone else but I didn't worry about that cause the view was beautiful and the company was still okay. We made out for a bit and then he wanted to take things further, but I didn't. He got upset, I asked him to take me home and he refused. Long story short he had every intention of raping me. But before he could really do anything vicious, J showed up; knocked him around a bit, made him pass out, then she took me home … transported me home, would be more accurate, I think."

"How did she make him pass out and why was she on the Ridge? How'd she know you were in trouble?"

"It's a connection we have; she always knows when I'm in any type of potentially dangerous situation and she always gets there. With Damien, outside of being able to overpower him, she can ... control air; temperature, velocity, stuff like that. She can make the air around anyone affect them in almost any way she needs. And I know, I know, that's like some crazy comic book shizz but I promise you I'm not lying."

"I…" Rachel can't help but shake her head and laugh, "I believe you."

Mercedes can't help but give Rachel a side-eye.

"Why? Nothing I've just said is believable that easily."

"Perhaps not," Rachel shrugs, "but you're my friend and I trust you. And seriously who would really just sit and take the time to make that up? Give me some credit here 'Cedes, geez."

"True enough," Mercedes chuckles.

"One question though; you said she transported you home?"

"Oh yeah, it's another thing she can do. Basically, she wrapped her arms around me then told me to hold on; and quite literally within the blink of an eye, we were standing on my front porch."

* * *

"I have to use the bathroom, hold that thought."

She rushes away before Mercedes can see the red in her cheeks. She closes the bathroom door behind her and leans against it, praying to Barbra that she wouldn't spill the beans.

Mercedes was Judy's mate. It was all so confusing and so weird but...

It was also so romantic and sweet ... and she wants to tell Mercedes but it's not her place. But Judy saved one of her best friends from something horrible and Rachel is grateful. No matter how weird or illegal all this was ... Judy Fabray had saved countless people from horrible things. Her mind goes to Beth; to what she'll be. Shelby has to know just as much as Mercedes does but Rachel is trying her best to keep from spoiling their secrets. Especially if they had both Shelby and Mercedes' best interests at heart. None of this should be possible; none of it. But it is and it's real and-

"Girl hurry up the show's about to start."

Rachel knows what she has to do.

* * *

To be continued…

**Please review :)**

 


End file.
